Reto Final
by domcort
Summary: ¿Por qué Peeta está llorando cuando toma la mano de Katniss después que ha dicho que estan esperando un bebé? Todo eso que él piensa y maquina, cómo llega a esa 'excusa' y lo que de verdad siente :3.. claro lo que pasa despues y sus consecuencias...mi regalo de Amigo Invisible de "Días Oscuros" para Miranda Lovely...espero te guste...
1. Chapter 1

Nota:Querido amigo invisible este es mi regalo espero te guste, disfrutalo. Decidí no ponerle titulo porque de verdad soy muy mala para poner títulos, ponle el que te agrade.

Así perdón por las fallas ortográficas y de dedazo.

CAPITULO PRINCIPIO DEL FIN...

POV katniss/Peeta

POV Katniss.

Cuando me cruzo con Peeta, que se dirige a su entrevista, él rehúye mis ojos. Es obvio despues de lo que acabo de confesarle hace unos pocos instantes, antes de entrar a la entrevista. Su comportamiento es una mezcla de tristesa y dolor pero no de reproche, tal y como su esueta respuesta a mi confesión: Bueno esto tenia que suceder tarde o temprano pero podrias haber esperado un poco mas de tiempo, creo. No supe que decir, que podia decirle nada que minimizara un poco su dolor, nada, absolutamente nada, porque yo tambien estaba asustada, tenia miedo, acababa de enterarme tambien aquella mañana. Despues de eso henos aqui a punto de ir a la muerte. Él sigue su camino y yo tomo asiento con cuidado, pero aparte de los hilos de humo aquí y allá, parezco ilesa, así que le dedico toda mi atención.

Lo observó caminar hasta donde le espera Caesar y Peeta han sido un equipo natural desde que aparecieron juntos por primera vez hace un año. Su sencillo toma y da, su comicidad, y la habilidad de conseguir momentos desgarradores, como la confesión de Peeta de su amor por mí, los han convertido en un inmenso éxito con la audiencia.

Abren sin esfuerzo con unos pocos chistes sobre fuegos y plumas, y pollos demasiado cocinados. Pero todos pueden ver que Peeta está preocupado. Yo supongo que es una mezcla de actuación con el verdadero sentir de Peeta imagino todas las cosas que han de estar cruzando por su cabeza, todos los sentimientos; solo puedo creer que asi es porque supongo que nunca he sentido algo similar a lo que se el siente por mi, nisiquiera por Gale, Gale, él esta a miles de kilometros, yo solo pienso en lo que sucedera de aqui en adelante...vuelvo a prestar ateción a la entrevsta...

POV Peeta

Cuando me cruzo con Katniss, me dirijo a mi entrevista, rehúyo sus ojos. ¿Qué puedo decir?¿Qué mas, no todas la mañanas te levantas sabiendo que te van a entrevistar para darte una despedida porque lo mas probable es que no salgas del domo de los juegos, mucho menos te enteras de que la mujer a la que amas con todo el corazón te da la noticia que da prueba del grado de su indiferencia y que en definitiva no corresponde ni correspondera nunca a tus sentimientos. Crei que habiamos progresado un poco, creí que al conocernos mas y con el tiempo tal vez, pero no, hoy se que eso es imposible.

No queria lastimarla pero tampoco queria sentir lastima por mí, asi que ante su confesión solo puede articular lo mas neutral posible: Bueno, esto tenia que suceder tarde o temprano pero podrias haber esperado un poco mas de tiempo, creo. Al final ella se ha quedado como estatua no se que respuesta esperaba pero seria muy iluso de su parte creer que la felicitaria o algo asi, creo que me escuche mas frío de lo que pretendia. Trato de estar sonriente a la altura de la entrevista pero no dejo de darle una y otra vez vueltas al asunto, a todo lo que siento a todo lo que he sentido por ella toda mi vida. ¿Que hago?¿Que digo?¿Luego esta lo del Quill?...

Caesar y yo comenzamos con unos pocos chistes sobre fuegos y plumas, y pollos demasiado cocinados. Pero yo sigo preocupado porque estoy viendo no solo el futuro cercano el estar en los juegos en estas condiciones con esta nueva noticia sino todo lo que eso conlleva, supongo que Caesar se da cuenta porque dirige la conversación directamente a la razón de mi distracción.

― Así que, Peeta, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando, después de todo por lo que has pasado,

averiguaste lo del Quell? ― Pregunta Caesar.

Quisiera pensar mas bien en que me preguntara como te sentiste cuando te diste cuenta de que para Katniss eres un cero a la izquierda que nisiquiera siente un poquito de empatía. Asi que respondo mas como si me respondiera a mi mismo.

― Estaba en shock. Quiero decir, un minuto estaba viendo a Katniss tan hermosa en todos

esos vestidos de novia- eso es verdad, eso sentia- , y al siguiente . . . ― Mi voz se apaga porque en verdad lo que deseo es odiarla, deseo no poder sentir todo lo que siento por ella porque se que a pesar de mi enojo y frustracion cuando estas emosiones pasen y el primer shock se acabe volvere a amarla como siempre, odiarla, eso ni yo me creo que pueda odirla...

― ¿Te diste cuenta de que nunca iba a haber una boda? ― Pregunta Caesar amablemente.

Claro que iba a haber boda pero no como yo lo deseaba, no como siempre lo desee. Antes de todo, antes de los juegos mi madre que se habia dado cuenta de que babeaba por Katniss, cada vez que podia me daba unos buenos golpes y me repetia una y otra vez que solo sobre su cadaver terminaria con una chica de la Veta en casa o que si lo preferia podia pudrirme en las minas por aquella chica. Mi delirio y determinacion llego a ser tal que comenze a creerme eso, mi madre nunca permitiria que Katniss viviera con nosotros asi que a partir de ese momento comprendi que debia poner atencion en las clases aprender todo lo que se pudiera de la mina, preguntar a los mineros sobre sus conocimientos hacer amigos entre los chicos de la Veta, porque muy muy probablemente un dia vivíria entre ellos pero eso no importaba siempre que estuviera con ella. Sabia que seria duro trabajar en la mina, incluso podia morir pero que era eso comparado con compartir mi corta o larga vida con ella.

Me doy cuenta de que he hecho una larga pausa. Las cosas no son como yo deseaba pero ahora no solo se trata de mi y de Katniss sino de nuestra familia y amigos, de todos los distritos, creo, asi que miro a la audiencia; estan hechizados creo que es hasta ahora en las entrevistas y la gira que me doy cuenta del poder que tengo, de esa cualidad de la que ni yo mismo habia sido conciente de poseer. La cualidad de tener en mis manos a las masas, con simples y llanas palabras, solo palabras. Tal vez porque siempre he sido sincero, tal vez porque mis intenciones nunca han sido las de manipularlos, tal vez porque siempre actuo tratando de hacer el menor daño a otros, hasta hoy...esa es, creo una cualidad peligrosa, mi lengua puede ser un arma de dos filos asi que de hoy en adelante debere ser prudente...miro al suelo, respiro hondo y se cual sera mi siguiente movimiento:

― Caesar, ¿crees que nuestros amigos podrán guardar un secreto?

Una risa incómoda emana del público. Se que todo Panem nos ve pero se que a ellos les gusta ese tipo de cosas. El saber, es una exquisito dulce para ellos conocer cosas sobre otros asi que algunos rien con comicidad otros tienen ese aire de necesidad de saber algo, solo chismorreo.

― Estoy bastante seguro. ― Dice Caesar. Ah Ceasar pienso, solo haces lo te toca en el capitolio y yo solo trato de sobrevivir, asi que prosigo.

― Ya estamos casados. ― bajo la voz , para ponerle mas dramatismo al asunto. La multitud reacciona con asombro, este

― Pero . . . ¿cómo puede ser eso? ― Pregunta Caesar. Sumamente asombrado, se y bien que si fuera de verdad, el Capitolio ellos lo sabrian de inmediato, considerando el hecho de que siendo menores de edad tanto Katniss como yo necesitariamos la aprobacion de nuestros padres. Asi que continuo.

― Oh, no es un matrimonio oficial. No fuimos al Edificio de Justicia ni nada-la expresion de Ceaser se calma ya que parecia muy, muy sorprendido. Asi que pienso en el tueste, solo es despues del Tueste que de verdad uno se siente casado en el 12, para nosotros el documento del palacio de justicia es simplemente un requisito, pero la verdadera formalidad y compromiso, la verdadera ceremonia, la que vale es el tueste asi que continuo- Pero tenemos este ritual de matrimonio en el Distrito 12. No sé cómo es en los otros distritos. Pero hay esta cosa que hacemos. ―y describo brevemente el ritual.

― ¿Estaban allí sus familias?

― No, no se lo dijimos a nadie. Ni siquiera a Haymitch. Y la madre de Katniss nunca lo

habría aprobado. Pero ya ves, sabíamos que si nos casábamos en el Capitolio, no habría un

tueste. Y ninguno de los dos quería esperar más. Así que un día, simplemente lo hicimos. ―

Dice Peeta. ― Y para nosotros, estamos más casados que lo que habría podido hacernos

ningún papel ni ninguna fiesta.

― ¿Así que esto fue antes del Quell?

El Quell por supuesto independientemente de todo, de como me siento, de mi orgullo herido, del eogismo de Katniss esta el hecho inminente de que vamos a morir, ¿o no?, es necesario detener esto, detener los juegos. Y por muy molesto que este Katniss me ha dado un gran arcenal para este momento. Si esto no nos salva nada lo hara. Mi respuesta debe ser inteligente, creible y emotiva...

― Por supuesto que fue antes del Quell. Estoy seguro de que nunca lo habríamos hecho

después de saberlo. ― Digo comezando a poner mi mejor cara de tristeza ― Pero, ¿quién lo iba a ver venir? Nadie. Pasamos por los Juegos, éramos vencedores, todo el mundo parecía tan contento de vernos juntos, y después, de repente . . . Quiero decir, ¿cómo podíamos anticipar algo así?

― No podían, Peeta. ― Caesar me rodea los hombros con el brazo. ― Como dices, nadie

habría podido. Pero tengo que confesarlo, me alegro de que hayán tenido por lo menos unos

pocos meses de felicidad juntos.

Inmenso aplauso.

― Yo no me alegro. ― Digo― Desearía que hubiéramos esperado hasta que todo el asunto se hubiera hecho de forma oficial.

Esto hace retroceder incluso a Caesar.

― ¿Seguro que poco tiempo es mejor que nada?

Es ahora o nunca todo depende de como diga las cosas, de como las haga, este momento es definitivo, determinara si vivimos o morimos...

― Tal vez yo también pensaría eso, Caesar ― Intento que mi voz refleje amargura pero no resentimiento ― si fuera por...por- tartamudeo un poco como si me fuera imposible completar la frase...

-Si no fuera por que, por que...-Caesar refleja la impaciencia del publico me insta a completar la frase...

-Si no fuera por el bebé...- suelto como si hubira tragado mucho aire y al decir esto mis pulmones se quedaran sin aliento y el peso del mundo me callera encima...

Y ahi esta he soltado una bomba que borra los esfuerzos de cada tributo que ha venido antes que yo. Bueno, tal vez no. Tal vez este año sólo he encendido la mecha de una bomba que saca a todos de quicio, Caesar no puede creer, miro de reojo a Hymitch quien me ofrece un lejano salud desde su asiento. Con una cara de: Bien hecho chico haz sido muy astuto.

El público parece no poder asimilar la noticia inmediatamente. La noticia tiene que golpearlos y asentarse, ser confirmada por otras voces antes de que empiecen a sonar como una horda de animales heridos, gimiendo, chillando, pidiendo ayuda. Pero sus clamores son primero como ¿Bebé?¿Un bebé? Y luego de murmullos incomprensibles, los gritos de ¡Que paren los juegos!¡Que cancelen los juegos! son perceptibles. Ahora veo la cara de Katniss proyectada en la pantalla, no oculta su rostro, esta tan pero tan anonadada, asombrada, ademas tiene los ojos llorosos.

Por su parte Caesar ya no puede reinar sobre la multitud, ni siquiera cuando suena el zumbido de que mi tiempo a terminado, sin embargo el se acerca y me dice en el oido: Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu lugar. Solo acepto con la cabeza me doy vuelta voy a mi lugar junto a Katniss por su puesto.

El camino del escenario a mi asiento se hace largo y me permite pensar en muchas cosas, es verdad, que siempre desee formar una familia con Katniss tambien que me hubiera gustado tener hijos con ella, que aun en la noches en mi cama cada vez que pienso eso, se que los arriesgaria a la cosecha una vez que cumplieran 12, pero lo que me respondia ilusamente es que la vida es asi,nuestra vida es asi. Por lo menos en el 12, la mina, las enfermedades, el hambre, el clima. Cualquier cosa puede matarte, es horrible perder a un hijo en los juegos pero creo es horrible vivir toda la vida con miedo, si hacer nada por temor. Yo no tenia nada que fueran preocupaciones de vida o muerte, salvo la cocecha pero aun asi me parecia algo distante la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta hace unos meses era un simple muchacho que trabajaba en la panaderia de sus padres cuyo unico problema era sobrevivir a su hermano mayor, y declararle su amor a al chica que le gustaba.

Y ahora estoy aqui, he sobrevivido a los juegos, tratando de evitar morir de nuevo en los juegos. Enfrentandome precisamente al gobierno del , hijas, una esposa que te ame, ya no hay, no existe posibilidad; no la hay, antes de la cosecha tal que mas desea era conseguir algo con Katniss pero ultimamente la veia muy, muy allegada a Gale su amigo pero no estaba dispuesto a rendimirme. Aun asi si, con el alma hecha pedasos en determinado momento llegue a pensar que si Katniss me rechazaba lo seguiria intentando no soy de los que se rinden, pero si en definitiva ella me rechazara; yo deberia tener un plan B, otra chica, otros hijos en el caso mas extremo. Podria buscar a otra chica, se que nunca le he sido indiferente a las mujeres, Caesar lo dijo acertadamente hace un año "-...es imposible que eso sea cierto...teniendo ese rostro, un hombre tan apuesto..." Se que algunas chicas de mi clase y otras del distrito no me veian de manera indiferente, eran chicas guapas y agradables pero yo como siempre solo tenia una en mente.

Ahora no hay marcha atras aunque quisiera no puedo, ya no hay mas plan B para mi. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea o es Katniss o ninguna, yo la sigo amando pero ella no me corresponde, para ella es lo mismo. Soy yo o nadie. En cualquier caso ahora ya no solo se trata de ella y de mi, se trata de verdad del bebé, del bebé de Katniss y Gale, no me lo dijo pero ¿Quien mas si no? Seria el padre de ese bebé...yo no lo soy...nunca le puse una mano encima mas que para consolarla y acompañarla...desde mi perspectiva fui respetuso porque la amaba, se que con la cualidad que tengo pude haberme aprovechado, manipularla y convencerla para que sediera pero despues me sentiria vacio. Yo deseaba casarme con ella por amor y tener un hijo con ese mismo amor.

¿Ahora que tengo? Una boda falsa con una mujer a la que le soy indiferente, un hijo postiso y una sentencia de muerte... Pero independientemente de quien sea el padre de ese hijo, es hijo de Katniss, forma parte de alguien a quien amo independientemente de que me ame o no, ese niño, ese pequeño ser esta condenado a muerte no por nosotros sino por el capitolio, ya sea en el domo de los juegos del hambre dentro de su madre o una vez fuera entre los 12 y 18 años tendra un lugar asegurado en lo juegos, un lugar asegurado porque si bien es el hijo de una de las vencedoras de los juegos y un minero del 12 para el resto del Panem él o ella sera indiscutiblemente un verdadero espectaculo, sera el hijo no de uno sino de dos vencedores, lo que tampoco es novedad es poco frecuente pero ha pasado, sera hijo de los tragicos amantes del distrito 12 los instigadores de los distritos que con bayas han humillado al capitolio, eso si que le garantizara un lugar...Y aun con todo eso, ahora que en pocos segundos he pensado todo esto, las noto, noto como en mis mejillas corre el agua salada, las lagrimas han salido de mis ojos desde hace tiempo, noto como no paran por mas que yo lo desee, un nudo en mi garganta...

El ruido, la gente, son insoportables y entonces la miro a ella vestida de negro con aquel traje de Sinsajo, se pone de pie y me abrazo a ella, ella me rodea desconcertada y queda aun mas desconcertada cuando aun con un nudo en la garganta, los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el corazon hecho añicos, el orgullo herido y la esperanza perdida susurro: Se acabo...Katniss...no hay mas...es el principio del fin...

Ella me suelta y me mira desconcertada. Suena el atronador himno, nos separamos miramos al frente entrelazamos nuestras manos, Katniss se vuelve hacia Chaff le ofrece la mano y sus dedos se cierran alrededor del muñón que ahora completa su brazo. Despues por toda la fila, los vencedores empiezan a unir las manos. Estoy fuera de ahi, mi pensamiento vaga en quien sabe donde para cuando suenan las últimas notas del himno, solo veo en las pantallas que los veinticuatro estamos de pie en una fila irrompible. Despues de eso todo absolutamente todo es un caos. No se como logramos salir de ahi, pero salimos y llegamos a nuestro piso. En todo momento lleve a Katniss de la mano estaba preocupado...en cuanto llegamos al piso y salimos suelto su mano no digo nada me voy directo a mi habitación, no hay nada que decir, mas bien no quiero oir ni decir nada...


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: Fin de POV. Inicia narración por mi.

CAPITULO 2. LAS CONCECUENCIAS Y EL PLAN C...

Katniss Everdeen tiene ahora ropa de dormir se pasea inquieta por la habitación a la espera de que Haymitch y Effie regresen, ya que nada absolutamente nada ha salido bien. Desde que esta mañana se entero de la noticia. Habia ido al area medica del centro de entrenamiento ya que se les hizo un chequeo médico para que supieran en que condiciones iban a la arena, cuando lo escucho no pudo creerlo.

-Sus condiciones medicas son aceptables, esta mejor alimentada que el año pasado, esta en condiciones fisicas adecuadas...-la chica de ojos grises y cabello oscuro observa a la doctora con atención. Es joven muy joven, demasiado para su gusto 17 años, apenas deja los pañales, piensa. Pero ya ha enfretado tantas cosas y enfrentara mas- ...no se como decirlo pero no se si lo sepas...

-¿Saber qué?- dice ella con seriedad y un poco de hostilidad

-Qué estas embarazada- la cara de la chica es ahora palida, muy palida y mira con incredulidad- de 6 semanas...

-Esto...- ella esta a punto de decir que eso es imposible, pero luego recuerda que todo el capitolio sabe de su torrido romance con Peeta y mas aun probablemente Snow sabe que duermen juntos desde hace tiempo- ¿cuanto tiempo dice?

-6 semanas...

-Oh...no se que mas decir- dice ella muy turbada...y nervisiosa

-Lo creo de verdad, estas a punto de ir al vasallaje y estas encinta...¿no te lo imaginaste cuando no menstruaste?...

-No, yo nunca he sido regular...ya sabe...la alimentacion y eso...

-Claro, en fin, de no ser por tus actuales circunstacias te felicitaria...supongo que tu novio estara feliz...

-Mi novio- susurra- si supongo que si-la chica se esfuerza en sonreir...

Katniss Everdeen sale del consultorio tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de escuchar, una y otra vez, embarazada, un bebé, en ella, desde hace 6 semanas, ¿Como pudo haber pasado esto? Bueno, de hecho sabe como pasó.

(FlashBack)

Uno de los domingos que se preparaban para asistir al Quell habia acompañado de regreso a Gale al pueblo, una tormenta torrecial se habia desatado, y ellos tuvieron que guarecerse en la casa antigua de Katniss. Mientras esperaban que dejara de llover se hizo tarde, con el toque de queda sabian que no podian arriesgarse a salir de la casa, asi que decidieron quedarse. Estando completamente empapados prendieron fuego y pusieron a secar su ropa.

Para nadie era extraño de vez en cuando ver humo saliendo de la chimenea ya que en ocasiones desde el toque de queda si ha ella o Peeta se les hacia tarde se quedaban en la casa. Sin mas ropa que la que se secaba y pocas frasadas acordaron dormir en una sola cama, no era la primera vez que ella dormia acompañada pero Peeta solo se limitaba a abrazarla y protegerla. Gale ya habia dormido con otras mujeres pero a diferencia de Peeta no solo las abrazaba y protegia, por supuesto que ella nolo sabia y tal vez nunca se lo habia preguntado. Ella como siempre estaba muerta de pena, no le agradaba la idea de estar desnuda en la misma cama con Gale por mucho que lo conociera desde hace cinco años, le incomodaba la desnudez deporsi pero tenerlo a él,tan cerca y tambien desnudo no ayudaba mucho.

Al principio se limitaron a dormir espalda con espalda, cada uno de su lado. Ella contemplaba el fuego en la chimenea, el observaba la ventana. Los dos se sentian nerviosos. Estaba en silencio. Una voz en la cabeza de él dijo si algo va a pasar tiene que pasar ahora tal vez nunca mas tengas una oportunidad asi, si te rechaza no importa, lo habras intentado pero si no te arrepentiras toda la vida de no haber aprovechado esta oportunidad...asi que se armó de valor y se giro...Ahora podia ver parte de la espalda desnuda de ella , era tan pequeña comparada con él, muy delgada a pesar de estar mejor alimentada que antes, un cuerpo atletico que se preparaba para ir al vasallaje. Viviera o muriera de todos modos la perderia. Sin mediar nada mas, se acerco a ella, y la rodeo con su brazo...ella se puso tensa al principio sin saber que hacer.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- susurró el en su oido, mientras suavemente deslizaba su mano por todo el frente desnudo de ella y posarse su palma abierta sobre su vientre...Ella no dijo nada, pero se notaba como su respiración, se agitaba. No lo rechazo ni abofeteo, eso era una buena señal. A ella esto le tomaba por sorpresa jamas nadie la habia tocado asi, era una sensacion tan extraña, no era como Peeta, en el tren. Esto era diferente, el solo toque de Gale hacia que se le dificultara respirar y comenzaba a despertar algo que nunca habia sucedido, tal vez solo levemente en la cueva de los jugos pasado con uno de los besos de Peeta pero eso era nada comparado con esto. Entonces el comenzo a besar su hombro desnudo hasta llegar a su cuello- mirame - dice el invitandola a rescostarse y verlo.

Sus ojos grises se encuentran. Ella esta bastante sonrojada. El tiene una sonrisa acaricia su rostro, le encanta como su cabello se extiende a lo largo de la almohada.

-¿Tu me amas?- dice él

-Sabes lo que siento por ti- dice ella como siempre las palabras no son lo suyo

-Sabes que tal vez nunca podremos volver a tener esta oportunidad- ella cierra momentaneamento los ojos y luego lo mira fijamente- entonces decide, solo dormimos esta noche y seguimos siendo amigos como siempre,o quieres que pase algo mas aunque sea solo por una vez, solo por esta vez...

Ella no responde se levanta un poco y comienza a besarlo. El responde con intensidad. Sus manos recorren sus cuerpos, él se da cuenta de que en realidad ella probablemente tenga poca experiencia, muy poca o que tal vez Mellark sea muy malo para estos asuntos. Como si ella de alguna manera hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Despues de recorrer su rostro con la mano y besarlo lo detiene, lo mira a los ojos...

-Como ya te abras dado cuenta yo no soy muy dada a estas cosas...

-No importa ya veremos- dice él antes volver a aplicarse en sus labios- como nos arreglamos- ella lo detiene de nuevo como si no comprendiera o como si no se hubiera dado a entender bien...

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo- respira hondo cierra los ojos y suelta- nunca tu sabes...-dice sumamente ruborizada

El arque las ceja con sorpresa, ya que tanto tiempo con Peeta Mellark y en todos lados se sabia que dormian juntos en el tren y cosas asi. No es la primera vez que una chica con la que se acuesta se lo diga pero siendo Katniss el asunto es diferente, no solo por que la conoce y todo, sino porque la ama.

-Bueno,creo Catnip que eso debiste habermelo dicho desde el principio para no ir tan deprisa ¿no crees?- pone una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como esas sonrisas del bosque, pero no las de ahora sino las de antes de los juegos...

-Creo Gale que si fueras un buen cazador sabrias cosas sobre tu presa...

-Entonces creo que tienes mucho potencial porque besas muy bien...-Los dos rien, se miran, es un nuevo tipo de confianza, como esa confianza y complicidad qeu una vez tuvieron hace tiempo, que parecia perdida...se acerca y la besa con ternura-entonces vayamos desde lo mas basico ¿no crees? Hoy tenemos tiempo...solo hoy hagamos que valga...

Esa fue una noche inolvidable para ambos, no solo porque para ella halla sido la primera vez que experimentara esto nuevo o porque el lo hiciera con alguien con quien de verdad amaba, y que sabria que jamas volveria a tener sino porque habian sido capaces de demostrar amor, ternura, pasion, deseo y anhelo. Era como si de pronto nada importara, el capitolio, el Quell, el hambre. Que mas daba ella tal vez moriria, no lo mas probable es que ella muriera ya que estaba decidida a traer a Peeta de vuelta, Peeta...el tedria una buena vida, una buena mujer e hijos...una vida...a ella solo le quedaba este momento, este hombre...un minero del distrito 12, como su padre, un cazador igual que ella, un amigo, un confidente, que ahora era su complice y su amante...el primero y probablemente el ultimo dada su inminente y proxima muerte...

(fin de FlashBack)

Todo el dia no hizo mas que pensar en eso, era conveniente decirlo o no decirlo, ¿para qué?¿Que caso tenia?El dia anterior la habia pasado tan bien con Peeta en la azotea que no tenia caso enturviar todo con esta noticia. Eso le revolvia la cabeza, dos personas opuestas, dos personas que significaban algo para ella Gale, con el que ya compartia tanto, y Peeta que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar mas y mas...

No habia visto a Peeta en todo el día, ya estaban listos para bajar a la entrevista cuando por fin lo vio, el se veia un poco serio, preocupado. Cuando se acercó para saludarlo, la miró fijamente y espectante, a la primera oportunidad la tomo la mano separandola de los demas .

-¿Hay algo que debas decirme?-dice serio

-¿A que te refieres?

-No me hagas parecer un idiota y dime...

-¿Que, lo de mi peticion a Haymitch para que salgas con vida?

-No, solo quiero que sea de tus labios de donde salga y me evites la pena de parecer un estupido...esta tarde tu medico me ha interceptado y me ha felicitado...-su tono es golpeado eso es nuevo, el nunca es asi menos usa palabras como idiota o estupido.

Maldita gente del capitolio que no se puede quedar con la boca cerrada, piensa ella.

-Ya, entonces ya lo sabes...

-Quiero oirlo de tu boca...

-Esto...estoy embarazada de 6 semanas, yo no se como paso...-Peeta pone cara de incredulidad, arquea las cejas y esta a punto de decir algo. NO esta nada contento- quiero decir se como paso- corrige- pero solo fue una vez...

-Con eso bastó ¿no te parece?

En realidad fue un solo encuentro en cuya ocasion no solo lo hizo una vez con Gale, habia que reconocer que ambos habian demostrado ser muy buenos para eso, habia sido maratonico, se preguntaba como Gale habia tenido energia para ir a trabajar al otro dia cuando ella aun con una buena condicion tuvo que descansar hasta pasado el medio día...pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso...ya que de solo pensarlo el cuerpo se le estremecia.

NO pudieron decir mas porque en ese preciso momento Effie los separó pues se acercaba el turno de ella para pasar a su entrevista, lo demas era historia...

Despues del caos que supuso la entrevista de Peeta, el que los vencedores se tomaran de las manos, que la gente pidiera a gritos que el Capitolio cancelara los juegos, en la calle no se oian festejos, en la television se puso un especial de los juegos con las escenas mas sangrientas y favoritas del publico para que recordaran porque les gustaban los juegos.

Katniss ya duchada y con ropa comodaba se paseaba impaciente por la sala. Peeta se habia encerrado en su habitación habia pedido de cenar y una botella de Wisky, ese licor que le agradaba tanto a Haymitch aparte del de Ripper. Mala señal Peeta nunca bebia, pero no era para menos.

Despues de horas interminables ya casi de madrugada. Effie y Haymitch al fin regresaron. Los dos se veian sumamente cansados y abatidos.

-Hola cielito ¿no se han dormido el chico y tu?

-NO yo estaba esperandolos,

-Debieron dormir ya que se supone mañana estarian en la arena...

-¿Crees que pueda dormir?

-No, yo lo se.

-¿Y Peeta?- dice Effie

-En su cuarto, mañana tendra resaca, no se como sobrevivira el baño de sangre...

-Pues sobrevivira...no estara en el baño de sangre, ni tu, ni los vencedores...

Ella respira hondo. Y deja escapar un suspiro.

-Pero...-Effie se sienta

-Pero no los cancelaran, hoy mismo se hizo el sorteo con la informacion que se tiene de la base de datos...mientras nosotros hablamos doce aerodeslizadores van a los distritos por cuatro chicos de cada distrito y los vigilantes revisan la arena. Le haran modificaciones.

Katniss siente un gran alivio pero al mismo tiempo se pregunta que pasara, sabe que ella no ira a la arena pero otros chicos, cuatro, los cuatro hijos de alguien iran en su lugar. En ese mismo momento Peeta sale de la habitación, llega hasta ellos. No dice nada solo se daja caer pesadamente sobre un sillón individual, esta callado, se ve que ha bebido.

-Hola chico- dice Haymitch observandolo

El aludido solo hace una sonrisa falsa, se ve un poco rojo por el alcohol. Y mueve la cabeza hacia arriba como preguntando.

-Pues nada, que preciosa y tu no iran a la arena...-Peeta Mellark Hace una mueca y mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Como sabiendo que eso era innevitable- todos discutian, en la sala de juntas nadie lo creia hasta que mandaron a traer a la doctora que te examinó esta mañana-mira a Katniss- y en efecto corroboró que tienes seis semanas de un feliz embarazo...vaya chico creo que no perdieron el tiempo en el tren...-dice mirando a Peeta, que hace una sonrisa forzada y le hace señal con la mano de que desea algo con que escribir.

Effie se levanta le da un trozo de papel y lapicero. Katniss mira al suelo, Haymitch y Effie lo miran con curiosidad. Son unos minutos que parecen horas. Les extiende el papel a ambos y hecha el cuerpo hacia atras en el sofa, mirando el techo. Cuando Haymitch y Effie leen el pedazo de papel, ella abre la boca como a punto de dejar escapar un gritito pero se tapa la boca, sabiendo que ese seria no solo poco educado sino peligroso considerando que deben estar siendo vigilados. Haymitch abre los ojos como platos un instante y comprende el estado deplorable del muchacho, siente un poco de lastima, pero que mas da, es mejor criar al hijo de otro que morir en la arena, desde su perspectiva. Tratando de romper el hielo, Haymitch se levanta y dice

-Bueno supongo que Felicidades preciosa- se acerca a Katniss quien se pone de pie y la abraza minetras le susurra- espero que seas mas prudente y un poco mas comprensiva con el chico a partir de ahora...

-Gracias- dice ella con mas preocupacion que alegria.

-Felicidades Querida- Effie abraza a Katniss

-Gracias- una media sonrisa esta avergonzada, bastante.

-Felicidades chico- se levanta hacia Peeta, quien sabe que probablemente estan siendo escuchados o hasta grabados.

-Gracias- es apenas un innaudible susurro

-De ahora en adelanta has aceptado una gran responsabilidad-dice alto para el capitolio y luego al abrazarlo le susurra- no es el fin de mundo, animo...-al separarse dice- Pues bien vale una borrachera esto no muchacho...

-Supongo que ya ha comenzado sin ti- suelta Katniss un poco molesta y consternada porque nunca habia visto a Peeta asi, tan serio y menos bebido...

-La noticia de hoy lo vale ¿no lo crees?- dice Peeta intentando no parecer dolido ni molesto pero lo esta, su voz no lo refleja pero su expresion corporal es otra- ¿Quieres acompañarme?- dice mirando a Haymitch- hay que celebrar...pronto sere padre...

-Siempre Chico...

-Pero antes...-suelta Peeta con sorna- ¿A quien hemos condenado a muerte?- dice mirando a Katniss con algo de en la sala se quedan en silencio. Un aire incomodo llena la habitación- porque claro Katniss, el bebé y yo no iremos a la arena pero supongo que un grupo de muchachos si lo hara ¿No?. Asi que salvamos nuestro pellejo pero condenamos a otros a muerte...

-Eso era de esperarse ¿No?-Haymitch le da un gran trago a una botella en mano- no te sientas culpable eso sucederia de todos modos, dentro de poco tendran que tomar decisiones duras, asi que les recomiendo, no se encariñen con ellos enseñenles lo que pueda que les sirva y ya, hagan hasta lo imposible por conseguirles patrocinadores...

-Aunque creo ahora deberian estar mas preocupados por su boda...-dice Effie

-¿Que?-dice Katniss

-Si el vasallaje se festejara en grande, el primer gran evento sera su boda, televisada y transmitida, pasado mañana...-Effie habla con exitacion

-Pasado mañana – susurra Katniss, nisiquiera podra decirle a Gale todo antes de que suceda, lo de el bebé. El debe pensar que es un jugada en el mejor de los casos, en el peor pensara que el padre es Peeta.

-Mañana mismo empezaran los preparativos,hoy mismo Cinna y tu equipo preparan todo para el gran dia...y claro el equipo de Peeta, tambien. Sera una boda sin presedentes, solo la crema y nata de Panem. Politicos, Vencedores, gente de la farandula...sera extraordinario..despues de eso el desfile de tributos...despues vendran las entrevistas a ustedes y cosas asi...durante la semana de preparacion de los tributos...y despues los jugos del Vasallaje...sera maravilloso...

-Alegrense- dice Hymitch ya con unos buenos tragos de alcohol- preciosa, chico de nuevo haran historia su luna de miel la pasaran siendo mentores por primera vez...la gente de aqui hace viajes a lugares de distraccion en el capitolio, pero ustedes, seran mentores...-rie pero a nadie le hace gracia- nunca nadie a experimentado eso...-de nuevo se empina la botella.

En la cara de Katniss hay tristeza y preocupacion, en la de Peeta amargura. -ya basta de esas caras, eh preciosa eso le hara daño al niño o niña...

-Mejor sera que le hagas caso a Haymitch, Katniss. ¿Por que no te vas a dormir?..-dice Peeta serio y barriendo un poco las palabras...

-Ahora me dices que hacer...nisiquiera hemos firmado los papeles y ya te comportas como si fuera de tu propiedad...-lo mira molesta y hay brusquedad en su palabras...

-Pues creo que como ya empezamos a pelear es evidente que nos ponemos poco a poco en nuestro papel, como matrimonio ¿no te parece?...-dice extendiendo la mano para que Haymitch le pase la botella...-Buenas noches...-dice tomando la botella-

-Bien buenas noches y dulcez sueños- dice Effie tratando de calmar los animos.

Peeta solo le da un gran trago a la botella, ya ni hace gestos de molestia, su cuerpo esta mas adormecido.

Katniss y el se miran fijamente, su exmentor esta mas intersado en la botella. Ella finalmente se va a su habitación, se recuesta,no puede dormir...un bebé, un bebé que ella no esperaba, que no deseaba...detuvo sus pensamientos para analizar esta afirmación y corrigiendo en realidad no estaba en sus planes,se retira la manta y sube su ropa de dormir para ver su vientre aun plano, no puede creerlo, simplemente en este momento sigue aterrada, no hay lugar para una emosion mas, este niño o niña estaba condenado a tener un lugar en los juegos, las cosas en los distritos no estaban bien, nuevamente habia desafiado al capitolio ahora con un bebé que se habia interpuesto con el vasallaje, lo peor de nuevo habia arrastrado a Peeta. Y mas aun un grupo de chicos del distrito 12 esta noche serian sacados de su cama subidos a un deslizador y traidos al capitolio como tributos, su vida no valia nada pero al parecer la de Peeta y la del bebé valian cuatro, cuatro chicos que no debian pasar por eso, ellos moririan ¿podrian salvar a uno?. Luego estaba el asunto de Gale, este niño o niña no sabria quien era su padre,porque Gale era el padre ¿Debia decirselo a él?¿Pero al niño?¿Se lo dirian?...Solo se revolvia en la cama una y otra vez...hasta que el sueño la venció...

-Escucha chico se que no es facil...

-Estoy aterrado...y no se que pasara...

-Pues bueno pudiste haber permitido que ella y el niño fueran a la arena

-No podria vivir con eso...yo...aun en la arena haria hasta lo imposible porque sobrevivieran...

-Entonces porque estas tan molesto...

-NO lo se, bueno lo si lo se, sabia que esto tarde o temprano pasaria pero nunca me imagine que tan pronto...

-Para mi fue una sorpresa tambien...

-Y cuatro chicos ofreceran su vida, es decir ellos mueren y nosotros vivimos...

-Por muy desagradable que te parezca te dire que esto es innevitable...con el tiempo aprenderas, te resignaras y tomaras decisiones...no hay mas...ya el año murieron 22 para que ustedes vivieran ¿NO?

-Tienes razon

-No hay mucha diferencia entonces...

-La hay

-¿Por que?

-Por que un dia el o ella vendra a los juegos...su lugar esta asegurado...el hijo de dos vencedores...de los amantes tragicos del 12 ...

-Ya veremos que haremos para entonces...

-Supongo que este es sin quererlo el plan C...

-¿Plan C?- frunce el ceño

-SI yo tenia un pla para mi vida pero en vista de que ningunos de los dos es aplicable este creo es el C...


	3. Chapter 3A

CAPITULO 3a. Una boda...

A la mañana siguiente, los equipos de preparación llegaron alrededor de las 9 am para prepararlos para su primera aparición publica despues de lo de la noche anterior. Con Katniss empezaron antes Peeta se sentia un poco indispuesto, pero al final estaba mente estaba mas despejada estaba listo para actuar, aunque por dentro se sentia herido, dolido y traicionado...Katniss aun no procesaba el asunto del todo, estaba aterrada...

-Y aqui estan ellos de nuevo demos la bievenida de nuevos ¡A los tragicos amantes del distrito 12!¡Katniss Everdeen, no por mucho tiempo! Y ¡Peeta Mellark!...Bienvenidos

Los dos entran tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ella se ve muy nerviosa pero animada, él como siempre feliz.

-Hola Ceasar

-¿Que les parece? Menuda noticia la que nos dieron anoche ¿eh?

-Si, lo sentimos mucho-dice ella

-En realidad creo que debemos agradecer enormente la generosidad del capitolio ya que han tenido un gesto de compasión sin presedentes, principalmente agradezco a nuestro presidente Snow esta maravillosa muestra de buena voluntad y humanidad...por nuestro hijo- dice mirando a Katniss

El publico vitorea al presidente Snow. Probablemente el este complacido piensa Katniss y su sonrisa se vuelve mas relajada.

-¿Y dinos Katniss que se siente ser una futura madre eh?

-Pues al igual que Peeta antes que nada deseo agradecer al capitolio su generosidad, gracias muchas gracias presidente Snow y a todos ustedes que nos han dado muestra de su estima

-Oh Katniss nunca podriamos perdernos este acontecimiento...y bien dinos...

-En realidad estoy emocionada- mentira estaba aterrada- y preocupada...tendre que aprender todo lo que se pueda sobre bebés...

-¿Y tu Peeta dime que se siente ser uno de los hombres y padre mas envidiados de Panem?

-Pues bueno afortunado creo que lo soy- dice mirandola a ella- tengo al amor de mi vida conmigo y vamos a tener un bebé, nos casaremos mañana...

-Asi es que bueno que lo mencionas mañana la boda mas esperada del año se transmitira por todo Panem, la recepcion se llevara a cabo en la casa presidencial...

-Asi es -dice Katniss-...yo no lo puedo creer...simplemente estoy feliz...

-Damas y caballeros, los vencedores de los 74 juegos del hambre,los tragicos amantes del distrito doce, los proximos señor y señora Mellark futuros orgullosos padres...

Los aplausos son ensordecedores, el publico da muestras de estar sumamente contentos, fascinados. Los aludidos se levantan de sus asientos, se toman de la mano, se besan y se despien.

A miles de kilometros Gale Hawthorne tiene sus propios problemas, mira con enojo la transmision, esta celoso, ¿como se les fue a ocurrir semejante mentira? Hasta donde sabia Katniss y Peeta nunca habian tenido nada entre si. Él mismo lo habia constatado, recordaba lo que habia sucedido aquella noche, la noche de la tormenta, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. La hora del almuerzo termina hay que seguir picando piedra.

La ceremonia se realizaria en la misma plaza donde dias anteriores los carruajes de los vencedores se presentaron ante Snow. Los lugares alrededor estaban completamente abarrotadas, los gritos eran ensordesedores, los invitados especiales estaban en la parte mas cercana al lugar donde se habia colocado la mesa con los documentos a firmar,los testigos de la boda elegidos por el capitolio. Habia un documento en el que los padres de ambos autorizaban el matrimonio de sus hijos que aun no cumplian los 18, tenian 17 años, un nuevo caso sin presendentes en los distritos estaba prohibido casarse o embarzarse mientras se estaba en edad para ser tributo, pero bueno esa era otra ventaja de ser vencedor. Las firma de esos documentos habian sido arrebatadas a los padres la noche en que fueron por los tributos.

El equipo de Katniss le daba los ultimos arreglos a ella, era un traje aun mas hermoso que el de la noche del vasallaje.

-¿Te ves hermosa?- Cinna hace los ultimos ajustes...

-Todo gracias a ti- dice ella- gracias Cinna

-No hay porque...hoy debes verte radiante, agradecida con el capitolio...

-Y sobre todo enamorada...muy enamorada preciosa...-Haymitch vestia un Smoking obscuro.

-¿Viniste a recordame eso?

-Si porque en ocasiones parece que se te olvida y por cierto por lo que mas quieras se atenta y considerada con el chico...

-Es justo decir eso- señala Cinna- hoy todos los ojos se posaran en ustedes...Portia ya ha hablado con él...

-¿Hablar? Con ¿Peeta?, el nunca ha tenido problemas con este asunto de estar loco de amor...-dice Katniss

Los dos hombres se miran el uno al otro y respiran hondo.

-Digamos que desde la noche de las entrevistas del vasallaje en verdad se ha vuelto un excelente actor- dice Haymitch...

-Muy bueno, hasta donde me ha dicho Portia...no se los detalles Katniss...pero...disfrutemos este día...-señala Cinna.

En el lugar donde una vez estuvieron todas las carretas de los vencedores ahora solo habia una, grande amplia y blanca, adornada con gusto exquisito, tirada por cuatro caballos blancos hermosos.

Peeta estaba ahi de pie esperandola, en verdad se veia muy guapo, todo vestido de blanco, con un traje a juego con el de ella. De no ser por su cara de seriedad, seria simplemente irresistible.

-Hola- dice ella en tono neutral

-Hola- el la mira se ve realmente hermosa, en verdad era un desperdicio que tantas cosas hermosas se vieran invertidas en semejante farza. Hubiera preferido mil veces una boda en la que el solo llevara ropa limpia y ella un vestido blanco rentado,una pequeña ceremonia y luego un tueste en la casa que les asignara el distrito pero que fuera de verdad en la que ella se casara realmente enamorada de él. Pero eso era ya imposible. Asi que solo agrega escuetamente- ¿Lista?

-No lo creo, pero lo intento...

-Vale, vamos...

Le ayuda a subirse al carruaje, el hace lo propio y los dos equipos de preparación acomodan el vestido. La musica comienza a sonar, no es el himno, es otro tipo de musica que nunca en su vida habian escuchado, suave cadensiosa acopañada de voces de un coro infantil...la carroza avanza a buena velocidad...Peeta y Katniss ponen sus mejores sonrisas primero miran al frente y luego comienzan a saludar a los flancos incluso a mandar besos, la gente arroja flores blancas conforme avanzan lo que de hecho va creando una increible alfombra blanca a lo largo del camino. En determinado momento, Peeta piensa que ya que esta sera la unica boda que tendra y esta dentro del nuevo plan C que se ha creado en su cabeza lo disfrutara, ya no importa en realidad lo que sienta Katniss por primera vez en su vida, se da cuenta de que lo que en verdad importa es ¿como te sientes tú?¿como viviras tu vida? Lamentandote eternamente por tener a Katniss contigo y que no te ame, solo habia dos opciones posibles para él o se volvia indiferente a ella o la conquistaba, pero conquistarla de verdad, sin ser un guiñapo que mendigara algo de ella, tal vez era tiempo de ser un hombre de verdad. Por su parte ella sabia que nunca habia deseado nada de esto, siempre habia fantaseado con vivir a solas, si hijos sin marido sin nada, en paz. Ahora que las cosas habia salido asi, estaba a un paso de casarse y tener un hijo.¿tenia derecho a disfrutar esto?ya no tenia caso preguntarse o decirse si lo queria o no, ya estaba hecho...

La carroza se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar hasta donde Snow y el resto de las autoridades del capitolio esperaba. Para lucir los trajes y la ceremonia, el ultimo tramo lo recorrerian ha pie. Ellos descendieron ayudados de dos pares de lacayos, sonrientes y serviciales, un grupo de pajes, seis niños y seis niñas sostendrian la enorme cola del hermoso vestido, que representan a cada uno de los distritos. Dos niñas y un niño caminaban antes que ellos, que simbolizan los tres vasallajes; la primera iba abriendo el cortejo lanzando petalos de flores blancas en el camino, el chico llevaba una pequeña caja de oro, la otra niña, que despues supo era la mismisima nieta de Snow, llevaba una ramo de flores; atras de los niños ella caminaba del brazo de Peeta, cuyo rostro le parecia tenia una sonrisa sincera y por un instante sus ojos parecian decir lo mismo, cuando enlazaron sus brazos su toque fue firme pero delicado, ella sonreia tambien. Para las camaras. Lentamente se acercaron al lugar en el que los esperaban. Subieron con cuidado las escaleras que los condujeron hasta Snow y el resto de los funcionarios. La musica comenzo a bajar el volumen mientras los niños se colocaban en lugares destinados. Todo quedó en silencio a la señal de Snow.

-Ciudadanos de Panem, este es el tercer Vasallaje de los 25, han pasado 75 años desde la rebelion que desgarro nuestra tierra, 75 años desde los dias obscuros en los que los traidores se levantaron contra este gobierno que los amo y los protegio -mira a Katniss y a Peeta- eso dias no pueden ni deben repetirse. Por eso como muestra de la enorme compasion y generosidad de nuestro gobierno abriremos la celebración de la derrota de la rebelion con un festejo en el que estos dos jovenes vencedores de los juegos han sido "perdonados"-hace incapie en la palabra- de volver a la arena y se uniran en matrimonio para honrar una de las instituciones mas sagradas de nuestra civilizacion, la familia, que es el nucleo y la base de toda sociedad, este vinculo es indisoluble -los mira con una sonrisa en los labios como recalcandoles que su sentenia es de cadena perpetua- que en ellos es una muestra de inmenso amor, amor que les permitio sobrevivir-les recuerda que no ha olvidado el truco de la bayas-...amor que nos ha inspirado...y de ese vinculo de amor que hoy sera sellado ante la ley, del que habra un nuevo ciudadano de Panem en unos meses- les recuerda el nuevo acto de rebelion anotado en su cuenta- que debera nacer en el seno de una "verdadera familia"- les recuerda su deber nada de truquitos deberan vivir felices para siempre-de una familia que le proteja- en eso estan de acuerdo ambos- que le eduque y que le enseñe que solo se debe a su pais y a su gobierno, esa es la funcion de la familia, crear ciudadanos dignos, orgullosos, fieles y al servicio de nuestro pais...PANEM hoy, PANEM mañana, PANEM para siempre...

El publico grita enloquecidamente, los ojos de serpiente de Snow, se clavan en ella Katniss Everdeen. Mientras todo Panem observa esto, la supuesta rebelión es aplastada brutalmente en los distritos, no hay Sinsajo, no hay nada, solo una chica de 17 años casandose y esperando un hijo, que ahora es una de ellos, una chica del capitolio, puede que halla resistencia pero poco a poco la esperanza se desvanecera.

A continuacion un funcionario del gobierno comienza a leer una version condensada del las leyes de Panem, que todos escuchan con atencion despues de leer los articulos de la ley, el juez se acerca a ellos que lo miran con atención y dice...

-¿afirman ustedes su deseo de entrar en este pacto matrimonial y compartir todas las alegrías y tristezas de esta nueva relación y todo lo que el futuro les depare?

-Si es nuestro deseo- dicen los dos a la par

El juez se acerca a ellos junto con el chico con la cajita de oro y la abre, en ella hay dos relucientes argollas, el juez toma la caja y la levanta, la camara del capitolio las toma, y dice:

Un pequeño anillo de metal precioso era considerado por los antiguos como un emblema de eternidad ya que está hecho en tal forma que no tiene principio ni fin, mientras que el metal precioso del cual está hecho dice que es de tal modo incorruptible que ni el tiempo ni el uso pueden dañarlo. Permitan que esta unión solemnizada en esta ocasión y sellada por este emblema, sea incorruptible en su pureza y tan duradera como el tiempo mismo...

Para los dos jovenes esas palabras que en otras circunstacias parecerian gratas ahora son como un peso enorme y esas argollas son grilletes. Le devuelve la caja al niño quien la sostiene abierta. Entonces, se acerca al extributo masculino del distrito 12. Comienza:

-Peeta Mellark- dice mirando al joven-¿recibes a Katniss Everdeen por tu esposa, para vivir con ella según los estatutos de la constitucion de Panem antes mencionados? ¿La amarás, honrarás y consolarás, en salud, en enfermedad, en prosperidad y en adversidad y renunciando a todas las otras te conservarás para ella solamente, mientras vivan?

Peeta pensaba que todo eso ya lo habia hecho incluso la pregunta parecia algo idiota. Ya la amabá desde que era un crio,la habia consolado en el tren y cada vez que podia, ya estaba juntos en la adversidad desde que los cosecharan el año pasado, salud y enfermedad pues ahora se haria cargo de ella y del bebé de otro. Ya habia estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella en la nueva arena, asi que que mas daba. NO hay marcha atras. Al mismo tiempo el juez retira de la cajita una de las argollas, la coloca en su palma. Sabe que hacer, todo lo ensayaron la noche anterior, se voltea hacia donde esta ella e interpreta bien su papel.

-Yo Peeta Mellark , me doy a tí Katniss Everdeen para ser tu esposo. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo y en tristeza, en salud y en enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe- al mismo tiempo coloca la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquerda de ella.

Se miran un instante. Despues se vuelven al frente. En la audiencia los ojos llorosos de los asistentes y los lagrimones suelto no se hacen esperar. En el distrito doce la familia de Katniss observa todo desde la villa de los vencedores, Gale, los padres de Peeta y la gente del 12 desde la plaza publica ya que el evento es obligatorio para todo Panem. Nadie fue requerido en el capitolio ya que como parte del festejo y dada la curiosidad de la gente del capitolio sobre el ritual de matrimonio del 12 al siguiente dia se llevaria a cabo esa cosa rara llamada tueste en la casa de Peeta Mellark en la villa de los vencedores. Asi que los asistentes seran toda la familia y amigos de los novios. Por supuesto sera televisada. El juez prosigue. Ahora se acerca a la chica en llamas.

-Katniss Everdeen -no puede dejar de notar su juventud, es apenas una chiquilla escualida que pronto sera madre, esas cosas no pasan en el capitolio, tal vez sea de la edad de su propia hija, pero continua-¿recibes a Peeta Mellark por tu esposo, para vivir con el según los estatutos de la constitucion de Panem antes mencionados? ¿Lo amarás, honrarás y consolarás, en salud, en enfermedad, en prosperidad y en adversidad y renunciando a todos las otros te conservarás para él solamente, mientras vivan?

Por su familia, por su futuro hijo y por Peeta sabe que no hay mas elección, que de alguna manera aunque sienta algo por Gale ya forma parte del pasado, pues de alguna manera ya ha traicionado a Peeta, esta esperando un hijo de Gale, Peeta ya habia demostrado estar dispuesto a todo eso, ella misma habia estado dispuesta a ofrendar su vida para que el viviera, pero amarlo, honrarlo parecia una tarea titanica no porque fuera una mala persona o insignificante mas bien al contrario el se merecia eso y mas, ¿ella podria ofrecerselo?¿estaba dispuesta a ofrecerlo?. Calla la voz en su mente pues sabe la respuesta. Asi que toma la argolla que esta en su mano para poco a poco irla colocando en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de él, lo mira a los ojos como tratando de que comprenda que en verdad se esforzara que no es una promesa vacia...con voz firme, sin dudas dice:

-Yo Katniss Everdeen , me doy a tí Peeta Mellark para ser tu esposa. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo y en tristeza, en salud y en enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Sus palabras son sinceras, esa sera su intencion de aqui en adeltante. Los dos muchachos miran al frente al juez.

-El gobierno de Panem que recide y emerge del Capitolio les ha unido. Ustedes son ahora esposa y esposo. Sean respetuosos de la leyes de nuestro pais e inculquen eso a sus hijos, practiquen los valores de bondad y humildad que hoy el capitolio les ha otorgado. Acepten la vida, sean pacientes y tolerantes el uno con el otro. Perdónense así como este gobierno les ha perdonado, y sobre todas las cosas, ámense verdaderamente. Permitan que la paz de la que hemos gozado por 75 años permanezca en sus corazones, recuerden que como miembros de un solo cuerpo ustedes están llamados a vivir en armonía, tal como los distritos y el capitolio, y nunca olviden ser agradecidos por lo que este ultimo ha hecho por ustedes.

-Agradecemos a la gloria del capitolio y aceptamos esta encomienda con humildad y respeto...-dicen los dos a coro

Los dos se ponen de pie, la nieta de Snow, que se ve rebozante de felicidad, se acerca y le entrega a Katniss el ramo de flores. Se sonrien una a la otra. La niña se aleja. Miran al frente, tomados de la mano.

-He aquí a la nueva familia, Mellark que prosperen y tengan muchos años de felicidad.

Se miran el uno al otro y sin decir palabra comienzan a besarse. Los gritos en el lugar no pueden contenerse, el publico tal y como la noche previa a la arena de los 75 juegos parece loca pero de felicidad. Snow parece complacido. En los distritos el asunto es diferente, no hay Sinsajo...en el doce nadie parece sentir la festividad, los cuatro chicos que esperan la muerto estan condenados porque esos dos muchachos no querian morir, ahora son considerados algo menos que parias. Gale se siente total y completamente devastado, no solo por lo que ve en la television sino por que tiene su propio problema...no hay buenas noticias para él...

Los ahora esposos salen con su comitiva, a un espacio abierto donde son felicitados por Snow, los otros vencedores y funcionarios...

Mientras la abraza dice:

-Muy bien señorita Everdeen, muy bien hecho, pero no te confies, estamos en paz..por ahora...

-Gracias señor...

En ese mismo momento hay una sesión de fotografias. La recepcion se extiende hasta largas horas de la noche de hecho hasta la madrugada. Al siguiente dia los novios o esposos, el equipo de preparacion, su mentor, son conducidos hasta el doce donde ya todo esta listo para la ceremonia de tueste, que sera televisada. En el doce ya previamente se envio ropa para los invitados altueste, los Mellark, la familia Everdeen, los Howthorne, la familia del alcalde que estaran presente en la villa de los vencedores, deciden maquillarlos un poco para que no se vean tan al natural. Gale esta molesto pero accede, sabe de lo que es capaz el capitolio, el ambiente mas que festivo es un poco tenso. El resto del distrito y Panem lo vera en la plaza central en la que tambien se prepara un banquete posterior al tuste. Todos se alistan en la casa de Katniss ya es en la de Peeta donde se llevara acabo el tueste. Los dos salen de la casa vestidos como gente del doce pero por supuesto la ropa hecha con telas caras del capitolio. El lleva un pantalon negro y camiza azul claro, una botas que parecen de minero pero tan suaves y lustradas que ni de chiste las verias en la mina. Esta peinado como cualquiera en el 12. Ella lleva un vestido blanco de tirantes, que cae delicadamente por su cuerpo, se amolda perfectamente a su figura, tiene una trenza como la que su madre hizo para sus primero juegos, en el vestido del lado izquierdo tiene colocada una pequeña flor, un diente de leon. Peeta y ella, salen de la casa, todos sus familiares y amigos estan en el camino entre la casa de las Everdeen y la asignada a Peeta Mellark. Se toman de la mano, y caminan hacia la casa al tiempo que todos los presente entonan la cancion tradicional, entran a la casa seguidos por todos y tomados por las camaras. Todos caminan hasta la amplia cocina, una vez terminada la canción, se miran el uno a otro. Junto a la tradicional estufa ha sido instalado sin mas un pequeño fogon, que nunca ha sido usado y que es como el que regularmente se usa en las casas del distrito, colocan el carbon entre los dos e inician su primer fuego, cuando lo logran, comienzan el tueste del pan, inconfundiblemente hecho por el padre de Peeta, cuando esta listo se comparten uno al otro, para despues al resto de los invitados. En la televisión mientras lo transmiten han puesto musica emotiva de fondo, ya que lo habian ensayado y descrito la noche anterior en el capitolio. Despues son felicitados por todos los asistentes, no demoran mucho. Gale y Katniss no tiene tiempo de hablar ni de arriesgarse a que vean otra cosa que a un par de primos felicitandose. La madre de Peeta no actua como un arpia pero tampoco como la mujer mas feliz de Panem, la de Katniss llora de felicidad le desea la mejor de la suerte, Prim hace lo propio. Los varones Mellark son sumamente agradable bien parecidos, mas altos que Peeta y su padre, Madge tambien la felicita, asi uno a uno los demas invitados y su equipo los felicitan. Despues todos se desplazan a la plaza central donde un banquete para todo el distrito los espera, por hoy todos se iran con el estomago lleno a la cama. Esa misma noche los que vinieron del capitolio incluyendo a los nuevos esposos regresan para continuar con los festejos del tercer Vasallaje.


	4. Chapter 3B

CAPITULO 3b ...un vasallaje y 47 funerales.

Los días después de la boda fueron apabuyantes, los juegos estaban listos, la arena estaba lista. Los vencedores ahora extributos se veian relajados volvian a lo suyo, Finnick Odair a verse con sus diferentes amantes, Johana Maison a fastidiar al mundo, Cecelia con sus tres pequeños hijos (era una de las pequeñas cosas gratas para Katniss y Peeta), Beete volvía al laboratorio, en fin cada quien volvía a lo suyo.

En su habitación Katniss no dejaba de pensar en los chicos del vasallaje, morirían porque ella no estaba dispuesta a morir, era como si el efecto de las bayas en la arena del año pasado siguiera expandiéndose como una roca que cae en el agua del lago y deja pequeñas hondas en la superficie mientras rebota dos o tres veces antes de hundirse. Asi que una de esas pequeñas hondas, no dejaba de pensar en Gale, lo había visto brevemente durante el tueste, incluso como su primo la había felicitado. No habían podido hablar ¿Como se sentiría el con la noticia del bebé? ¿Creería que era una mentira?¿Creer que era verdad y en tal caso podrá unir los puntos al recordar aquella noche?¿o se imaginaria que el padre era Peeta?.Porque en caso de pensar que era una mentira necesariamente en este momento tendrían que estar trabajando en crear la evidencia que respaldara su mentira.

Después su mente viajo directo a Peeta. Peeta, el nuevo Peeta, ese era otro asunto que le pesaba, frente a las cámaras se veía feliz, rebosante de vida y emocionado incluso mas que ella, en verdad era un actor magistral. Fuera de eso, fuera de las cámaras todo cambiaba tomaba una actitud, distante, fria, callada; los dos apenas se veían. Se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, no iba a ninguna lado, aunque podía nadie esperaba verlo a solas, si salia tendría que ser con Katniss y a él no le apetecía ni hablar mucho menos salir con ella. Habría que añadir el hecho que desde la perspectiva de su nueva esposa parecía que quería hacerle la competencia a su exmentor estando ebrio o medio ebrio, principalmente de noche cuando no había posibilidad de tener que salir a enfrentar audiencias.

Esta noche seria el desfile de tributos por lo que Cinna había estado sumamente ocupado, tenia a su cargo seis grupos de estilistas, los de Katniss y Peeta, así como los de los otro cuatro chicos. Estos últimos no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con sus mentores puesto que estaban desde su salida del distrito doce confinados en el antiguo centro de entrenamiento, junto con los otros chicos. Preparándose para el vasallaje.

En la ceremonia el paso del desfile estaba abarrotado, los gritos ensordecedores, el publico complacido. Como siempre los trajes de Cinna eran espectaculares, eran un éxito. Si bien era cierto que los nuevos tributos eran el centro de atención, la pareja recién casada claro que robó cámara, ya que se estrenaban como mentores. Se preparaban para ser padres. Haymitch estaba embriagándose con Chaff.

Al terminar el desfile Peeta le había pedido a Katniss que fuera a arreglarse para el cockteil de este noche mientras el escoltaba a los chicos, a los que había estado acompañando Haymitch ya que ellos habían estado dando entrevistas pero dado que el antes mencionado estaba totalmente ebrio, él se haría cargo, ella iba a protestar pero él la obligó a marcharse. Apenas hablo con los chicos, ni siquiera les preguntó su nombre, los subió a su piso y envió a dormir.

Esa noche estuvieron hasta muy tarde, conociendo, encantando gente buscando potenciales patrocinadores, Peeta no tomó ni un poco de alcohol. Ya era hora de dejar su autocompasión. Hasta Katniss se esforzaba por parecer agradable a la gente, sentía compromiso por esos chicos.

A la mañana siguiente, en silencio estaban sentados los cuatro tributos del 12. Eran un chico claramente de la Veta, un chico y dos chicas del distrito de comerciantes. El chico de la Veta era alto pero muy delgado, los otros tres eran mas bajos. En ese momento hacia su aparición él, Peeta Mellark. Los tres chicos rubios lo habían visto por su barrio, y los cuatro en la panadería o la escuela siempre cortés y servicial nada comparado con como los trató la noche anterior. Una punzada de odia cruzo por la mirada del chico de la Veta, de miedo en una de las chicas, de resentimiento en otra, de espectacion en el rubio. Peeta sabe lo que pasa por sus cabezas eran él y Katniss quienes debían pasar por esto y no ellos. Ellos debían ya estar en la arena, tal vez muertos, tal vez ya en los ocho finalistas, tal vez, tal vez. Solo se sienta frente a ellos, los mira, se frota la cara con las manos, toma aire y va directo al grano:

-No les mentiré, escuchen con atención. Solo podré sacar a uno de ustedes, olvidense de otra cosa. Lo del año pasado fue un truco, solo un truco, que no se repetira...y podre sacar solo a uno con suerte, disposición y trabajo suyo. O puede...puede- su voz se vuelve ronca- que no saque a ninguno...

Los chicos se revuelven incómodos en sus lugares. Aclara su garganta.

-El que salga no tendrá una vida fácil- ellos se ven confundidos- no tendrá que preocuparse por tener el estomago vació o tener comodidades-hace una mueca- pero si se preocupara de hoy en adelante por mantener a sus seres queridos vivos, tomar decisiones que salven o maten a alguien en la arena, o cumplir los caprichos del publico del capitolio -ellos le miran con incredulidad- en pocas palabras metanse esto en la cabeza, desde el momento en que han sido cosechados ya no son dueños de si, en realidad nunca lo han sido, pero desde ahora tengan presente que le pertenecen la capitolio, que están aquí para su deleite y diversión hasta su muerte ya sea en unos días en el domo o en unos años como vencedores. Sopesen todo esto y decidan. Sus miradas lo dicen todo. Pueden odiarme porque piensan que el anuncio que hice los trajo aqui – mira a cada uno- pero consideren que estaba defendiendo a mi hijo y a mi prometida. Que quede claro no me estoy disculpando ya verán a lo que se enfrentaran dentro y fuera de la arena a partir de ahora. Ahora les diré como pueden morir de manera casi inmediata y como en los siguientes días pueden prolongar su vida e incluso sobrevivir. La muerte mas rápida y por decisión propia es bajarse de la plataforma de lanzamiento antes de que acabe la cuenta regresiva al inicio de los juegos. La base en la que estarán parados tiene cargas explosivas que se desactivan al terminar el conteo pero si hay una variación de peso antes de que concluya y ustedes bajan volaran en pedazitos. Muerte rápida y "elegida" pero pocos tienen el valor. Segunda forma mas impresionante pero igual de letal. Involucrarse en el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. No les he dicho nada que no hallan visto ya cada año. Los profesionales del 1,2 y 4 despedazaran a cualquiera que desee algo de la cornucopia. Si tiene suerte morirán rápida e instantáneamente, si su suerte es buena podrán llevarse algo con alguna herida, el daño depende de su suerte o agilidad, o ...

-podemos llevarnos algo y salir ilesos como Katniss Everdeen el años pasado -dice el chico d de la Veta.

-Eso también puede ocurrir pero debo decirte que no deberías tomarme como modelo a seguir en los juegos- dice la mismísima Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta y ella se miran. El se levanta y se acerca hasta ella, la besa en la mejilla y la toma de la mano. Se sientan juntos frente a los chicos.

-Después de eso esta el hecho de que deben buscar una fuente de agua, eso es indispensable- dice ella la nueva mentora recordado su propia experiencia...pero indudablemente deben tener siempre presente que esto es un espectáculo, ante todo es un show, deben ganarse al publico, necesitaran patrocinadores...dennos material para conseguirlos para ustedes.

-Aunque nosotros deseáramos ser sus patrocinadores no podernos serlo, lo tenemos prohibido y se rastrea a la procedencia de todo regalo...

-¿Y a quien de nosotros ayudaran?- pregunta una de las chicas

El venceder no sabe que decir.

-Al que tenga mayores posibilidades- dice Katniss

-¿Que quiere decir?-dice el chico rubio

-Que entre ustedes pueden guardarse información sobre sus planes y cualidades pero no a nosotros, sus mentores, de otro modo no podemos ayudarles...

-Vivir o morir, es su decisión solo en cierto modo, en un modo muy reducido...

Los siguientes dias fueron de entrenamiento y preparación. No solo practicaron en el centro de entrenamiento. Con sus mentores aprendieron a tirar con el arco, datos sobre el rastreo, construcción de trampas, camuflaje, cazar, a usar el cuchillo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hacer nudos, datos sobre plantas, trepar arboles. Todos estos conocimientos les fueron donados por sus mentores. Pero sobre todo les enseñaron que nada los prepararia para lo que era estar en la arena. Era imposible volverse tan diestro en poco tiempo pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron.

Los juegos se llevaron a cabo. Matanzas sin sentido, los vencedores haciendo migas entre si, los trágicos amantes del doce hablando con posibles patrocinadores, besándose, abrazándose, hablándole a su bebé no nato, Peeta riendo con Finnick, hablando con Gloss incluso con Brutus; Katniss conviviendo con Mags, Annie, un poco con Johanna Mason. Haymitch bebiendo con Chaff y otros ebrios de otros distritos. Sus chicos llegaron a los ocho finalistas ya que fueron aliados por casi todos los juegos. Decidieron separarse ya que no deseaban matarse entre ellos. Al final el chico de Finnick ganó, no era guapo, no era agradable pero si aguerrido y decidido.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO NUEVO EN EL 12.

Después de los juegos, volver al 12 no fue menos estresante a pesar de sus esfuerzos la gente los rehuía y los veía como parias. Katniss se sentía mal por eso, casi no le gustaba salir de la villa de los vencedores. Por su lado Peeta por primera vez en su vida se mostraba indiferente tal vez hasta egoísta. La respuesta que dio a su familia que le hicieron saber el cotilleo del pueblo sobre él y su ahora esposa dejo de manifiesto su postura.

-Pues no voy a pedir disculpas por querer salvar mi vida, la de mi hijo y la de mi esposa porque según recuerdo nadie protesto cuando me cosecharon. No me siento mal por querer sobrevivir- dice serio e incluso un poco molesto

-es comprensible...sabes que te apoyamos- dice el mayor de los Mellark

-Si Peeta- dice el mediano.

-¡por fin! - dice su madre entrando a la habitación- Hasta que uno de ustedes- mira a su esposo y sus otros dos hijos- se comporta como un hombre- se acerca a Peeta y hace algo nunca antes hecho pasa su mano por el cabello de su hijo- esos idiotas del pueblo son eso idiotas...-hay brillo en sus ojos cuando mira a su hijo que esta estupefacto es la primera vez en su vida que su madre apoya algo dicho o hecho por él-no les hagas caso, estas por encima de ellos. Elegiste bien, una mujer como la chica Everdeen, da igual si es de la Veta o no, es una sobreviviente, no una chica inútil y boba del distrito...tu hijo no sera un idiota o un debilucho con semejante madre y tu, que ahora si pareces un hombre de verdad...

Los Mellark cenan esa noche y hay un cambio patente en la madre para con Peeta.

Al mismo tiempo en la villa de los vencedores los Howthorne visitan a las Everdeen. Vick, Rory y Prim azan malvaviscos en la chimenea de la sala, Hazelle y la madre de Katniss revisan a Possy quien estaba resfriada hacia unos días pero no ha mejorado. Katniss y Gale deciden salir a caminar, por primera vez desde antes de los juegos estarán a solas. Caminan cerca de la alambrada, ella espera que lejos de los oídos y ojos del capitolio. Van en silencio hasta que ella se arma de valor y logra articular palabras.

-¿Y como llevas la vida en la mina?

-Supongo que uno nunca se acostumbra pero se resigna...

-...ya...

-¿Y tu como llevas la fama?

-uno nunca se acostumbra pero se resigna...-ambos ríen- en el pueblo no nos ven bien a él y a mi.

-Creo que esperaban que murieran en la arena los dos

-Si pero ya vez, creo que tenemos tantas vidas como Buttercupe porque estamos aquí...

-¿Como lo lleva Peeta?

-Mejor de lo que creía- hace una pausa- quiero decir hay cosas que le incomodan mas...

Ambos se detienen, se miran.

-¿Que cosas?

-El matrimonio, el bebé- dice mirando el vació, Gale arquea las cejas. Se pone serio y con voz fría señala

-¿Que puede incomodarle? Hasta donde yo se siempre quiso casarse contigo

-Pero no así y bajo semejantes circunstancias

-¿Que circunstancias?

-Que yo no lo ame, bueno no como lo espera- rectifica- y por cohercion del capitolio

-Y ademas supongo que de inmediato- su voz refleja un gran resentimiento y dolor- se pusieron a fabricar la razón que los salvo de los juegos...

-No, ya estaba hecho- dice mirando y acariciando su vientre.

-Y supongo que fue un gran sacrificio para tí- molesto

-NO, no lo fue de hecho me la pase muy bien...

El se pone mas ceñudo aun

-Y supongo que Mellark también

Ahora es ella quien frunce el ceño.

-él no la ha paso bien en absoluto-dice defendiéndolo. Gale la mira ahora con intriga- no la esta pasando bien porque esta tomando una responsabilidad que no le corresponde...que no es suya...sino nuestra- el parpadea no parece comprender

-¿Nuestra?¿Como?

-¿Como? Que ¿Como?...este bebé es nuestro...tuyo y mío...

Él se queda en silencio, en su mirada hay mas miedo y estupefacción que otra cosa. Al fin dice.

-¿Como puede ser posible?

-¿Bromeas?Tu sabes como...

-Conozco la mecánica Katniss- dice cortante

-Entonces Gale...-ella comienza a impacientarse

-Lo que quiero decir es que...solo fue una vez...adema yo...no

-Tu no ¿que?

-¿Como se que es mio?- suelta él- quiero decir todos saben que Peeta y tu duermen juntos, ademas están casados los mas natural es que...

-¿Como que como se que si es tuyo?...Lo es...Peeta y yo nunca ...tu mismo lo comprobaste- dice indignada

-Si bueno, pero ha pasado mucho desde entonces- respira hondo-¿que quieres que te diga?

-¿Felicidades?¿Que estas feliz?-dice mirándolo inquisitorialmente- ¿no te gusta la idea?¿Verdad?

-No es eso...-se pasea de una lado a otro-...yo...wow...no se imaginatelo...ponte en mis zapatos

-¿imaginármelo?Imaginatelo tu ¡¿como crees que esta él!?

-A claro vas a defenderlo Peeta Mellark, el mártir...¿Es porque ahora es tu marido?

-No es eso...sabes que no...-ella trata de calmarse

Gale parece preocupado, muy preocupado. No dice nada por un buen rato, esta como sopesando las cosas. Katniss los escudriña tratando de comprender su reacción. Que si la viera en este momento en Peeta seria comprensible pero no el Gale. No espera una gran celebración pero si por lo menos una sonrisa, asi que sin querer prolongar esto o hacerlo mas dramático agrega.

-En fin, solo quería que lo supieras, ya sabes que para todo Panem él o ella sera su hijo, de Peeta, no puede ser de otra manera...ya lo hablamos...solo lo sabemos Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, tu y yo...él esta dispuesto a que lo veas los domingos, tal vez cuando crezca y pueda entenderlo decirle la verdad. No va a interponerse, solo nos exige discreción.

Gale no dice nada, comienza a caminar, unos pasos adelante solo dice.

-Regresemos se hace tarde...

Ella esta dolida un poco por ella pero mas por el bebé, que no parecía ser bien recibido por su padre biológico. De regreso no dijeron absolutamente nada. En la entrada de la villa de los vencedores se encontraron con él, con Peeta Mellark. No se veía feliz, tampoco triste, mas bien indiferente en cuanto vio a la pareja.

-Hola- los observa

-Hola ¿te fue bien?- dice ella

Gale solo mueve la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Si, estoy cansado, me voy a acostar...adios- sigue su camino

-Te veo luego- dice ella

El solo agita la mano al aire a modo de despedida, sin voltear mientras se va a la casa que comparten.

No intercambian mas palabras en el resto de la noche Katniss y Gale. Los Howthorne regresan al pueblo, ella se despide y se va casa. A diferencia de lo que esperaba Peeta esta sentado dibujando, escuchando música en un aparato que Beete le recomendó y sugerida por alguien. A pesar de todo el ambiente en la casa es cálido y acogedor. Ella se quita el abrigo.

-He llegado- camina hacia él

-¿Y que tal?

-Bien, supongo- no se ve muy contenta, su interlocutor lo nota.

-Ya...esto...tu primo ya sabe lo de la cría de Lady- sabe que se refiere a una cría pero no a la de Lady sino a la de ella, al bebé

-Ya se lo he dicho

-Que bien ¿a dicho algo que deba preocuparnos?

-No...nada

-No ha dicho nada...o nada que deba preocuparnos..

-No importa...voy a darme un baño...

-Bien por ti- dice el y vuelve a los suyo

De camino a las escaleras Katniss ve a la bola de desenmarañado pelo sobre un cojín en la sala cerca del fuego.

-¿Que hace esa cosa horrible aquí?- señalando al felino propiedad de su hermana

Mira a Peeta quien sonríe un poco.

-A si, lo deje entrar creo que no le agradan las visitas y las multitudes...

-Es igual...supongo que él y tu son amigos...

-Desde hace tiempo, creo que la unica que no le agrada mucho eres tú

-Esta correspondido...

Ella se va al baño y él se queda en lo suyo. Al salir del baño se coloca la ropa de dormir, se recuesta en su cama sobre las cobijas. Trata de relajarse pero no puede, la reacción de Gale la desconcierta. No quería que hiciera gran fiesta pero si algo de felicidad. La duda sobre la paternidad, le dolía pero le dolía mas el poco aprecio hacia el bebé, era mejor así tal vez, un Gale distante. Un toque en la puerta y la posterior intromisión de Peeta en la habitación la saca de sus ideas.

-Me voy a dormir, pero antes te traje un poco de leche tibia

-Gracias- dice ella-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si- dice mientras coloca sobre la mesita de noche el vaso.

-¿Por que te comportas así? Quiero decir eres amable pero en el capitolio y por ratos eres...

-¿Insoportable?-la mira fijamente

-Impredecible- toma un poco de leche

Se sienta en la cama a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Supongo que porque ni yo mismo se como reaccionar, no me conozco, ahora. Solo se que estoy molesto con Gale, molesto contigo, con el capitolio y resentido con la vida...

-Lo lamento- dice apenada- se que te he lastimado...

El rubio no dice nada pero acerca su rostro al lugar donde esta el bebé y hablaban

-Pero no puedo enojarme contigo ¿verdad?- acaricia el lugar donde esta resguardado- verdad bebé- ahora habla suavemente con mucho cariño- ...soy papá...sabes hoy fui a ver a tu abuelos...tu abuela aunque no lo creas esta orgullosa y dice que seras listo y fuerte...bueno no fueron sus palabras pero veras lo folclórica que es al hablar...-Katniss lo mira, no puede creer que este mucho mas emocionado que el padre biológico del niño, no cabe duda que Peeta sera un excelente padre, probablemente incluso mejor que ella, después de otras cosas mas él besa el lugar donde esta-pero ahora es hora de dormir, hasta mañana.

Entonces se levanta, se queda de pie junto a la cama

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta de antes?

-Si...-ella se ve un poco triste

El se da la media vuelta, pero antes de salir, respira hondo y la mira.

-Estoy resentido eso es todo pero ya se me pasara...no puedo estar así para siempre...lo que no se es decir hasta cuando...pero creo que si ya no podemos ser nada...

-¿Que somos ahora? Según tu- dice ella

-Aliados, no se que otro adjetivo emplear...

-¿Tu ya no me...?-no se atreve a terminar

-No se...ya no se ni lo que siento...no quiero pensar...ni saber...solo descansa ¿si?

-No lo veré mas- dice ella con firmeza

-Esa es tu decisión, yo no te obligo...eso no cambia nada entre tu y yo...lo sabes ¿verdad?

-No, lo presentía y lo comprendo...pero no lo vere mas...tal si intentamos ser una familia de verdad...

-Tal vez...Buenas noches

-Hasta mañana

Ella escucha como entra en su habitación, viven juntos y al mismo tiempo separados.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO TENGO QUE COMPARTIR CON NADIE.

Los siguientes días son un poco mas relajantes, ella se esfuerza por mantenerse de buen humor, tratar de ser cordial con todos, especialmente con Peeta. Los días se vuelven relajados, su embarazo apenas se nota. Por las mañanas sale a caminar. Peeta y Prim pasan tiempo juntos, él ha construido en la parte de atrás de la casa un pequeño invernadero donde tienen plantas que usan para las infusiones y las medicinas. Ella le ha tomado mucho aprecio, ríen, se ensucian. Su madre también siente aprecio por él en ocasiones intercambian recetas de cocina. Haymitch y él juegan ajedrez. Ella y él sigue haciendo crecer poco a poco el libro de la familia, con sus dibujos y sus anotaciones. Le habla al bebé, habla como si ya estuviera aquí, igual que ella, por las noches pasan largo ratos haciéndole cosquillas y bromas. Hay musica, risas, lecturas, su casa poco a poco va tomando la forma de un verdadero hogar.

Hay una festividad en el doce, un pequeño baile y venta de cosas, asi que todos en la villa de los vencedores deciden ir. Su madre y Prim van a buscar a los Howthorne. Haymitch se va directo a donde Ripper tiene su puesto, ilegal claro. Peeta la convence de ir a la casa de los Mellark.

El padre, los hermanos y la madre de él la reciben muy bien. Los varones de la familia son muy divertidos, de excelente humor, dadivosos y alegres, la madre es malhumorada pero dentro de la casa no tiene ese aire de arpía que aun muestra al resto del 12. Incluso es atenta con ella. Hacen bromas alucion al bebé...

-Yo apuesto a que sera un niño- dice el mediano de los Mellark- Peeta siempre hace lo contrario a lo que nuestros padres desean...

-Por su bien espero que sea una niña- dice a carcajadas el señor Mellark- de lo contrario tendrá que apresurarse con el siguiente...

-Entonces creo mas bien que deberá ser niña por el bien de Katniss- dice el mayor riéndose- porque ella sera quien los tendrá- Katniss esta ruborizada.

-¿Tu que piensa Peeta?¿Qué será?

-Sera lo que tenga que ser probablemente tenga cabello oscuro y ojos grises...

-¿Y el sello de los Mellark?- dice el mediano tocando su barbilla todos la tienen partida

-El mundo es un azar- dice la madre

-Nosotros daremos una vuelta en la plaza antes de regresar a casa, no pueden desvelarse- dice Peeta besando a Katniss en el cabello.

-Es verdad- sonríe ella.

-¿Y tu que crees que será?- dice el mayor de los Mellark

-no lo sé, supongo que una niña, espero por mi bien...

Todos ríen, se despiden y caminan por la plaza tomados de la mano, en parte porque saben que hay ojos y oídos en el 12 que el informan al capitolio de como se ven, y también porque si bien nos están enamorados por lo menos intentan ser amigos, que el bebé pueda tener una familia de verdad.

Hay bastante gente en la plaza. Hay una zona en la que todos bailan, algunos puestos de comida. Si bien los agentes de la paz no son agradables, ahora que el capitolio los presiona menos las cosas parecen volver a la normalidad, por muy horrible que parezca. En determindo punto de su recorrido Katniss no puede creer lo que ve, Gale en plena risa viene caminando de la mano con una chica, y no solo eso la chica esta esta embarazada, cuando los ojos de él se encuentran con la inquisitiva mirada de ella se controla un poco pero no borra su sonrisa. Al estar a pocos pasos lo mas normal es que como todo el mundo en el distrito cree ahora que son parientes deben saludarse. Peeta nota la incomodidad de ella, aprieta su mano para recordarle que debe mostrar autocontrol.

-Hola Gale- dice sonriente Peeta

-Hola- dice secamente, hay un momento de incomodidad entre el y su "prima"- Katniss

-Gale

-Hola Ellie- dice dirigiéndose a la chica castaña de ojos café que acompaña a Gale

-Hola Peeta

-¿Se conocen?- dice Katniss. Y Gale los mira con seriedad, abrazando a la chica...

-Oh claro que nos conocemos- dice ella- me ayudó una vez con mis libros y nos saludábamos cada vez que nos encontramos en el almuerzo y cambio de clases...de hecho te me hacías guapo a pesar de ser menor...De hecho me caias bien igual que a muchas pero todas sabian que solo tenias ojos para Katniss- que sonrie levemente.

-¿Enserio? Nunca me lo habria imaginado...yo nunca me di cuenta- dice Katniss controlando un poco su enojo

-Oh si, todos en la escuela lo sabian...

-en realidad...siempre fui muy despistada ya vez no sabia que ustedes dos...-no concluye la frase, mira a Gale y Ellie

-A si, es que tu sabes yo acabo de cumplir 18 y estaba en tiempo de cosecha cuando me entere de...-acaricia su ya avanzado embarazo- así que decidimos mantenerlo en secreto- dice bajando la voz con complicidad cómica, tu sabes de eso ¿no?-dice mirando a Peeta

-Si claro- Peeta y Ellie ríen abiertamente.

-Mira nada mas- dice Katniss mirando a Gale con recelo- ¿y desde cuando lo sabian?

-Pues desde antes de la cosecha, se lo dije a Gale, ya sabes estaba preocupado. Porque si bien nosotros nos habíamos salvado de la cosecha el por tener 19 y yo por la modalidad de este Quill estaba muy preocupado por ti...dedicaba los domingos a acompañarlos a entrenar...

-Si que nos acompañaba, fue de gran ayuda- dice Peeta- de hecho recuerdo que en una de esas ocasiones cayó una lluvia torrencial, ¿lo recuerdas?- dice mirando a Katniss

-NO, no lo recuerdo...-dice un poco nerviosa

-Enserio, insiste él, yo creí que si porque ese dia te quedaste aquí en el distrito, te estuve esperando gran parte de la noche en el pórtico, hasta que supuse que te habrías quedado en tu vieja casa...

-Oh si fue una de las tormentas mas grandes de los ultimos años. ¿tu lo recuerdas Gale?

-Un poco, creo que si...

-En fin, es de esas cosas que se quedan en la memoria -dice Peeta mirando alternativamente a los dos- ¿No lo creen?

Los dos a su vez se preguntan si Peeta a sacado sus conclusiones o solo mete mentiras para sacar verdades.

-Oye Ellie recuerdo que a ti te gustan las fresas

-Oh me encantan pero ya sabes es difícil conseguir unas...

-Yo acabo de traer unas a casa de mis padres pero mañana puedo traer mas del huerto que tenemos en casa ¿te apetecen algunas?...

-¿Ahora?

-¿Por que no? Bueno si tu marido no se opone- dice mirando a Gale.

Katniss se queda de piedra y mira a Gale fijamente. Este se pone serio.

-No, no tengo problema

-Entonces dejemos a los primos solo un rato mientras tu y yo vamos por las fresas ¿te parece?

-Enserio ¿no te molesta?

-No, ve anda, no te quedes con el antojo- le dice dulcemente

-Esta bien- se besan brevemente- no tardo

-Ve

Peeta y la chica se alejan, se escucha como Peeta le dice que su madre ha hecho un chocolate exquisito que tal vez quiera probar.

-¿Y bien? Eso es lo que te preocupada de verdad- dice Katniss dolida

-Aqui no Katniss...nada de eso aqui- dice entre dientes

-Si no es aqui no sera en ningun lado, eres increible...dijiste que, que me amabas...

-Tu dijiste lo mismo y te casaste con Peeta

-Es diferente

-No lo es...

-Yo nunca he tenido nada con él, salvo amistad y...

-Que mas da ahora no hay vuelta atras...

-¿Ya lo sabias aquella noche?¿No te importó?¿Ni ella ni yo te importamos?

-No lo sabia, me entere dos dias despues...de todos modos no habria gran cambio tu te irias al Quell

-Y moriría ¿no?

-No digas eso- remueve la tierra con su pie

-Solo me usaste

-¿Tu a mi no?

-Yo nunca tuve nada que ver con nadie mas que contigo...

-Esa es tu decisión no te force

-Es verdad, elegí mal...

-¿Y es tu esposa?

-Si

-¿Desde cuando?

-Ocho días después de la ultima vez que nos vimos...ese dia mi madre invito a tu familia, ellos vinieron. Peeta y tu no, tu madre dijo que te habías sentido mal. Supuse que estabas molesta por la noticia.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-¿Después de la noticia que tu me diste? Tenia mucho que pensar.

-Oh claro pero creo que eso debio ser antes, segun tu estabas dolido conmigo por lo de Peeta pero tu no perdias el tiempo...desde cuando salen ella y tu...

-Desde antes que te concecharan...

-Eres extraordinario ¿lo sabes?...eramos amigos nunca me dijiste nada...

-Eran cosas que no me interesaba discutirlas contigo

-Crei que nos contábamos todo

-No Katniss...¿que podía hablar contigo?, eras como un chico en esos asuntos

-Gracias Gale- suelta con sarcasmo

-Ademas, aunque me gustabas tu siempre decías que no querías casarte ni tener hijos- dice molesto

-Tienes razón, que idiota soy...- dando una paso atras- al final solo eramos dos personas que cazaban juntas y trataban de sobrevivir

-Mira, mi vida no se reducia a cazar e ir al quemador contigo, yo tenia una vida amigos, le gustaba a muchas chicas...

-Si que comodo ¿no?...se que eras un hombre cotizado, al que todas deseaban, pero yo te queria...

-Da igual Katniss nunca me diste entrada para mas...

-¿Disculpa?

-No importa, ademas el chico Mellark babeaba por ti desde que te conozco, ahora se que desde antes.

-Si y a diferencia tuya creo que el no salia con nadie mas a pesar de que siempre me fue indiferente...

-Si el es tu fan numero 1 y esperó virgen hasta el matrimonio por tí, ese es su problema no el mio.

-Eres un patan

-Y aun asi te guste

-Oh claro eres todo un semental, dos hijos con dos mujeres diferentes...no sabia todo esto de ti, lo que en verdad eres...

-Ahora me pones pretextos...

-Lamento haber sedido aquella noche si supiera todo lo que se hoy no lo haria...

-Pero ya no hay vuelta atras...

-No no la hay...entonces ¿qué?¿verás al niño o niña de vez en cuando porque creo que estarás ocupado trabajando 12 horas en la mina y cazando los domingos para tu familia y tu esposa e hijo?-dice con algo de sorna

-Rory ya va conmigo a cazar y en la semana revisa las trampas, aun asi necesito los domingo para cazar, no puedo perder el tiempo como tu ahora...

-¿Ver a tu hijo es perder el tiempo?

-Seamos prácticos Katniss, siempre lo hemos sido...Ese niño, dice mirándola, o niña estara bien alimentado eres rica, mi hijo o hija necesitara que me rompa la espalda en la mina y el bosque para medio sobrevivir. Peeta sera un buen padre seguramente ya se desvive por ese niño solo por ser tuyo. Tendrá atención de sobra, comida y tu misma lo dijiste para todos es tu hijo y de Peeta.

-Ese niño o niña...¿como puedes llamarlo así?Es tu hijo lleva tu sangre

-También el que espero con Ellie y el o ella tendrá la misma miseria con la que crecimos nosotros a diferencia del tuyo...porque es tuyo...

-¿estas renunciando a él o ella?

-nunca ha sido mio,

-eres un maldito egoísta

-cree lo que mejor te parezca, soy practico, tu lo eras hasta que dejaste de tener hambre...

En ese momento Peeta y Ellie se acercan a ellos.

-Hemos regresado- dice un sonriente Peeta

Los dos se ven tensos pero el humor de Gale cambia en cuanto Ellie llega.

-Que bien, ya te extrañaba- dice abrazándola- es hora de irnos

-Adiós Peeta muchas gracias-dice ella

-Fue un gusto ya sabes si necesitan algo solo diganlo, somos familia

-Claro, adiós

La pareja se va. Solo quedan Peeta y Katniss de pie juntos. Ella se ve muy molesta, el se ve tranquilo aunque por dentro tenia ganas de agarrar a golpes a Gale ahi mismo. Reclamarle a los dos a Katniss y Gale.

-Vayámonos a casa- dice ella secamente

-Esta bien

La caminata es a prisa y ninguno de los dos dice nada. Al llegar a la casa ella se deja caer en el sofa, esta seria, sus ojos reflejan dolor, ira, enojo, tristesa, son tantas cosas...él camina a la cocina toma agua y respira profundo regresa a la sala, donde la ve a ella,a si que comienza.

-Ya quita esa cara, no le hace bien al bebé

-¿sabias que se habia casado?

-Tu madre me lo dijo el dia anterior a ir a la boda...

-No me lo dijeron ¿por que?

-Precisamente por como reaccionaste, no queríamos que te sobresaltaras...

-¿Lo del embarazo de la otra chica lo sabias?

-Lo de Ellie, no. De hecho estoy tan sorprendido como tu.

-Entonces creo qeu te sorprendera lo que me dijo Gale

-¿Que te dijo?- le dice serio

-Se deslindo de toda responsabilidad, renuncio al bebé antes de siquiera conocerlo, dice para él no es su hijo sino solo mio...

-¡¿Enserio?!- su rostro refleja felicidad y brinca como un resorte acercándose al vientre de ella-¡Oíste eso bebé!Solo eres nuestro, de nadie mas...solo nuestro- lo acaricia...

-¿Qué te pasa?- dice ella consternada

-¿Como que qué?Esto hay que celebrarlo es la mejor noticia que he recibido hasta ahora...bueno ademas de su nacimiento...-dice dirigiendose al bebé

-¿Estas loco?

-Para mi es maravilloso, no tendré que compartir mi hijo o hija con nadie, mas que contigo, da igual si el no quiere nada, no se meterá, no tendré que compartir a mi bebé con nadie...

-El mundo esta de cabeza, tu estas feliz porque se deslinda y el porque no se hará cargo...

-da igual...pero tu no estas feliz ¿verdad?

-No- dice ella al borde del llanto

-Porque...

-Nisiquera se por que...lo odio...

-Lo amas...

-¿Como puedes decir eso?

-Porque eso que estas sintiendo, que te ha traicionado, que te ha utilizado yo ya lo he sentido y solo se siente por alguien a quien uno de verdad ama de lo contrario no sentirias nada, si tienes que llorar llora- se encoje en hombros, Ella comienza a llorar, coloca su cabeza entre sus manos y su cuerpo tiembla el no la reconforta. -¿Duele verdad?

-Si...

-No te preocupes sanaras, nadie se ha muerto de mal de amores, mañana sera dificil, pasado pero poco a poco pasara...

Ella lo mira con los ojos llorosos-¿como puedes decir eso?tu. tu...

-Porque ya te lo dije ya lo pase, yo soy la prueba viviente de que nadie se muere por desamor, ya lo veras...me voy a dormir...no te desveles- dice caminando a al escalera- no hagas nada estúpido como beber o algo así, mi hijo o hija no pagara por tus cambios de humor...Gale ya me sedio su mi mitad...asi que ahora esa mitad es mia...

Las siguientes semanas fueron algo extrañas, ella trataba de recuperarse de este evento doloroso, Peeta se mostraba enormemente feliz. Tanto que deseaba aprender todo lo necesario sobre bebés y partos, a tal grado que había llegado a una acuerdo con su madre, el tomaría el lugar de Prim acompañándola a los partos y aprendiendo, y Prim se quedaría con Katniss mientras se ausentaban dado que en caso de una emergencia ella seria mas útil para su hermana que su marido inexperto. Era extraño que un hombre quisiera aprender sobre eso, pero siendo Peeta como era nadie se opuso. Así fue como solo una tres semanas después la señora Everdeen y Peeta asistieron a Ellie en el parto, Gale no estaba pues era media mañana y estaba en la mina. Al regresar se veian muy satifechos Peeta tomaba mas experiencia. Haymitch, Prim, Katniss, Peeta y la señora Everdeen tomaban cafe en la cocina mientras platicaban...

-da gusto chico saber que aprendes cosas sobre críos

-Se le da bien- dice la señora Everdeen

-Que va- él se ruborizada

-Pues si fue un hermoso niño- dice la mujer

-No se usted pero se veia muy sano

-Si en verdad muy sano

-¿Ojos grises?¿Cabello obscuro?- pregunta Prim

-Avellana como su madre- dice Peeta

-Obscuro, no podia ser de otro color- toma un poco de cafe la señora Everdeen

-¿EL tuyo que color de ojos crees que tenga Katniss? ¿azules o grises?

-No lo se- dice ella incomoda

-¿me pregunto si sera rubio o castaño?

-Muy probablemente cabello obscuro y ojos grises dice Peeta

-¿Por que estas tan seguro chico?-dice Haymitch

-Porque creo que los genes de Katniss son tan testarudos y dominantes como ella

Todos ríen salvo la mencionada.

-Pues bueno tal vez si tus genes y los mi madre se alían puede que venzan a los de Katniss- dice Prim con humor.

Las carcajadas se hace muy sonoras.

-Puede que si- dice Peeta- ya demostramos ser un buen equipo ¿o no? Tal vez podamos ganar un poco de terreno...


	7. Chapter 6

NOTA: Lo del parto solo lo escribi conforme se ve en las pelis o en la tv pero no creo que sea asi de facil o rapido. Bueno, si lei un poco pero disculpas si es muy superficial.

CAPITULO NACIMIENTO ESPERADO.

En los siguientes meses las cosas parecieron acomodarse poco a poco, ellos no se llevaban del todo bien pero trataban de ser conrdiales, de hacer mas llevadera la situación. El Tour de la victoria habia pasado por el distrito, y como siempre en el intermedio entre el Tour y los nuevos juegos los mentores en turno acudian a la sede. En los distritos donde habia mas de un ganador tenian un sistema rotatorio en el que habia un mentor en jefe y los demas lo apoyaban, en el caso de ellos con un mentor medio borracho y uno en espera de dar a luz era mas que evidente quien seria el mentor en jefe. Hacia pocos dias que la notificación habia llegado los animos estaban mas que hirvientes.

-No voy a ir al capitolio- dice ella molesta doblando un poco de ropa

-No es una pregunta la que te estoy haciendo

-Te haz vuelto mandón- le mira hecha una furia

-Solo cuando es necesario...-esta recargado a unos metros en el el umbral de la puerta.

-No voy...

ÉL se da la vuelta pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige al piso de arriba.

-El tren sale mañana a los 10 la gente que llevara el equipaje y a nosotros vendra a las 9, estes lista o no te subire a ese tren asi que dedice si quieres hacerlo por la via facil o dificil...- se aleja. A lo lejos no logra escuchar su ultima replica.

Más tarde estando afuera mirando algunas de las plantas de la casa, el ganador del Quarter Quell le saluda, esta medio sobrio.

-Hola Chico

-Hola Haymitch- no lo mira toca delicadamente una de las flores que tiene frente a si.

-Ya estas listo para ir de nuevo al Capitolio

-Aja

-mmmm preciosa me ha dicho que quieres obligarla a que vaya contigo...

-¿Y supongo que tu te has aliado con ella para convencerme de lo contrario no?

-Oh no, solo tengo curiosidad...

-Claro, ella y tu son iguales para mentir- frunce el ceño

-No tenemos tu talento pero lo intenamos

-No te metas en esto Haymitch, es por su bien...

-¿Por su bien?- es ahora el hombre mayor el que frunce el ceño- ¿Que quieres que de a luz en el tren o que?

-Tal vez un poco despues...-dice para sí

-¿Que cosa?

-Nada

-Hay que mantener al publico con interes en el asunto ¿no lo crees?, el verla les recordara porque necesitamos patrocinadores...

-Eso es estupido ¿no?

-Piensa lo que quieras...o sera ¿que prefieres ir tu en nuestro lugar?

-Que va, si les sedo mi lugar con gran humildad

-Entonces mejor trabaja en convecerla a ella o por lo menos dejenme en paz, no cuestionen todo lo que decido...

Y asi es como a regañadientes y molestias logran subir a todos los pasajeros en el tren que va al capitolio, el ambiente es mas que tenso.

-¿quienes algo de comer o de beber?-dice el mirandola. Esta sentada mirando con enojo el paisaje.

-No

-¿No gracias?-susurra él- ¿hasta cuando seguiras molesta?

-Hasta que dejes de actuar como un idiota

El se ríe un poco.

-Entonces tendras que esperar sentada...

-¿Por que estoy aquí?

-Porque no queria dejarte a solas...

-Mi madre,mi hermana y Haymitch estarian conmigo..

-Ya, pero siendo el matrimonio de ensueño que somos no te parece que estar lejos de mi en esta etapa no se veria bien ¿o si?

-¿Solo te importa eso?

-Solo vivimos para eso tu y yo...solo somos una pieza en sus juegos...ademas mira se practica tu siempre lo haz sido un presidente feliz y un capitolio feliz son mejor que uno molesto y dispuesto a aniquilarnos ¿no? Y por otro lado el que estes enojada no le ayuda mucho a la niña...

-¿Por que piensas que sera una niña?Llevas meses llamandole niña

-A porque lo és

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Cosas de parteros, no lo entederias...bueno ya que no quieres nada y no quieres ser cordial las dejo a solas me voy a hechar una siesta...

-¿Siesta?¿Como puedes hacer eso? Estas a punto de asistir a una junta donde hablaran como aniquilar niño este año...

-Precisamente por eso, despues de la junta no podre pegar el ojo en días, asi que aprovechare el tiempo...deberias hacer los mismo...Nos vemos

No se lo habia dicho pero la razon por la que no queria ir era porque desde el dia anerior habai comenzado a sentir molestias, que muy probablemente estaban relacionadas con alumbramiento,aun ahora las sentia, pero eran soportables.

Al siguiente dia en el capitolio las cosas resultan tal y como las habia previsto. Muchas entrevistas con Caesar Flickerman, donde los dos debian actuar como la pareja locamente enamorada que eran. Recibieron un monton de obsequios de admiradores en el capitolio de cosas para bebés que nunca en su vida habia visto, eran tantas cosas que les parecia un gran desperdicio. Por la tarde mientras se daba la junta de mentores, ella se quedo en el piso del centro de entrenamiento, al prender la televisión pudo ver como uno de los reporteros hablaba con emosion de lo fascinante que era ver a tantos vencedores juntos. En la pantalla habia una toma en la que aparecian el siempre cautivador sex symbol Finnick Odair departiendo con el siempre adorable y encantador Peeta Mellark. Se veia como charlaban amenamente y reian sobre cualquier cosa. Parecian convertirse en buenos amigos. Despues aparecia en escena Johana Mason se unia a ellos, con aquel aire altanero y lengua viperina parecia tan diferente a esos dos que el contraste no era mas que enigmatico.

Esa misma tarde la futura madre habia sentido como sus molestias se acrecentaron considerablemente. Caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba tentada a llamar al servicio de urgencias pero no le apetecia en absoluto tratar a solas con esa gente, asi que espero a que su "amado esposo" por fin de se dignara a llegar a casa. Pasabande las 10, la junta habia sido a eso de las 5,no habia ni rastro de él. Hasta que cerca de 30 minutos despues hacia su entrada triunfal al lugar un poco bebido.

-Hola- dice bastante sonriente

-Son casi las once ¿donde te habias metido?- dice muy molesta

-Estaba en la convivencia posterior a la reunion ¿no me viste en la television?

-Si claro con Finnick Odair

-Es un tipo muy agradable deberias conocerlo

-¿NO te da miedo que te deje por él?

Estalla en carcajadas el rubio.

-Que va es un tipo muy agradable, no eres su tipo...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Nada. Nada. Solo que eres demasiado como decirlo...sin ofenderte...porque ultimamente te ofendes por todo-arrastra las palabras como si buscara las palabras revueltas en su cabeza.

-No te esfuerzes, estas casi tan borracho como Haymitch

-En realidad no, Chaff y él son algo asi como los expertos, yo apenas soy un pequeño aprendis...-se deja caer en un sofa

-Que lata...te mandaria a dormir a otro lado pero lo cierto es que te necesito aqui...

-¿Asi?-dice imitando a Finnick-¿Y para que exactamente me necesitas?

-No me siento bien necesito que me acompañes al medico

-¿Que?- la borrachera parece comenzar a disiparse- ¿Que sientes?-se levanta como resorte

Ella describe sus sintomas y el sonrie.

-Bueno, no te preocupes ya se lo que pasa. Solo hay que alistarse un poco. Lo que te sugeriria es que no te acuestes, camina, haz muchas caminatas en este momento.

-¿Estas loco?No me siento bien...

-Ah pasara pronto ya lo veras...voy a darme un baño...

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sip- dice levantandose

-Voy a llamar al servicio medico- dice caminando hasta el telefono

-Espera, espera-la alcanza- siempre eres tan testaruda...no hagas cosas tontas...por lo menos no hasta que salga del baño y te explico todo con detalle

-No voy a hacerte caso...

-¿Necesitas que te amarre o algo asi? Por que puedo hacerlo si lo deseas.

Los cristales comienzan a mojarse por diminutas gotas de lluvia. Ella acepta al final esperar. Cuando sale de la ducha esta mas despejado, sabe lo que debe hacer y como. La pregunta ahora es ¿como decirselo a ella sin dejar testimonio al capitolio sobre sus intensiones primarias?. Si el plan sale como espera esta niña nunca tendra que ir a los juegos si sale mal tal vez termine como Avox o algo peor. Horas despues sin el conocimiento de la madre el plan se hecha andar por si solo y no hay marcha atras. No sabe como lo hace pero logra que coopere.

Afuera la lluvia era torrencial. La habitación estaba bien iluminada, solo estaban los dos futuros padres, ella expresaba su dolor, habia entrado en labor de parto, el por su parte se movilizaba por la habitación buscando sabanas, agua caliente. Bien podian ir a una sala de hospital, tener atención de primera calidad, los mejores medicos y de seguro la prensa,estaban en el capitolio y el nacimiento de este bebé era uno de los acontesimientos mas esperados.

Ella estaba recostada en la cama, haciendo fuerza estrujaba las sabanas entre sus manos tratando de resistir el dolor. El por fin tenia todo lo necesario estaba sumamente preocupado...

-aaaaaahhh- empieza a respirar por la boca...

-se que te duele, pero esta bien focalizate...-dice el sentándose junto a ella...

-focalizarme ¿en que?!...-dice molesta y desesperada

-No lo se...-toma la cara de ella entre sus manos y la mira a los ojos la mirada gris de ella se clava en los ojos de él-escucha, mirame, ¿sabes porque lo estamos haciendolo asi?

Ella niega con la cabeza- eso que importa...si lo haces porque estas molesto conmigo da igual...aaahhh

-No lo hago de esta manera para vengarme de ti...se que podrías tener la mejor atención estamos en el capitolio...

-¿Entonces que Mellark?¿Quieres applicar lo que te enseñó mi madre o que?- su respiracion se agita mas y su mirada es de terror

- No Katniss, aprendí todo eso para ayudarte aquí y ahora...

-Si esa era tu idea podía haber nacido en el 12- dice con un susurro entrecortado

-no- se acerca hace como si la abrazara, le habla al oído, ella trata de alejarlo pero la abraza a la fuerza...-si nace aquí sera un ciudadano del capitolio...no tendrá que ir a los juegos-la tencion de ella desaparece- nuestra meta es lograr que le registren como tal...por otro lado si nace en el hospital y le hacen una prueba de sangre...

-nos descubrirán...-susurra ella aun adolorida

-Así que calmate-dice y la besa en la mejilla- confiá en mi, aprendí de alguien muy buena...

-eso no lo dudo aaaagghhhhh

-bueno...esto...¿cuando fue tu ultima contracción?...

El tiempo pasaba siguió todas y cada una de las indicaciones de la madre de Katniss y estuvo presente en por lo menos en cinco alumbramientos en los ultimos meses, ayudando en los dos ultimos, de hecho el ultimo practicamente lo trajo al mundo...asi que llegado el momento ambos tuvieron que controlar sus nervios...

-aaaaaahhh

-esta bien...-el rostro le sudaba y estaba rojo de nervios-ya esta coronando, empiezo a ver la cabeza- dice sonriendo nerviosamente- necesito que pujes mas fuerte...

-ooooohhh- repira trabajosamente

-inhala y exhala...

-ya lo seeee...oooouuuuuhhhh

-puja mas- ella solo veia como el estaba concentrado sonriendo y moviendose enmedio de sus piernas...-eso es- dice susurrado para si mismo

-¿como vaaaaa? Oooouuuhhh no aguuuanto mas...

-Bien, vaz muy bien...eres fuerte...lo eres...una vez mas...fuerte vamos

-aaaaaaaahhhh

-Ya esta practicamente medio cuerpo fuera, vamos...ya casi terminamos...te prometo que despues descansaras todo lo que quieras...una vez mas...

-aaaaaaaahhhh mmmmmmmm aaaaahhh

-¡Eso es!- él sostiene al bebé

Se oye un chillido.

-¿Como esta?¿Esta bien?- dice ella entre cansada y preocupada...

-Esta perfectamente bien- dice el con una sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos le brillan, corta el cordon umbilical...y mese al bebé que no deja de llorar-

-¿Que és?

-sssshhhh- dice mientras la mese y comienza a calmarse- es una hermosa y saludable niña...

-una niña- dice ella sonriendo

-una linda niña ¿verdad? Nena- dice mientras la recuesta en una mesa colocada cerca provista con algunas cosas

-Dejame ver...- dice ella inquieta

-Claro...solo dejame terminar de limpiarle- cuidadosamente limpia y saca las flemas tal y como ha visto y hecho antes...sonriendo emocionado en todo momento. LA nueva madre mira desde su lugar impaciente, espectante...-ya estamos listos ¿verdad?- no deja de mirar a la criatura-ven vamos, tu mamá quiere conocerte...

Se acerca a la cama con el bebé, en brazos. Coloca a la niña en los brazos de su madre quien sonrie y al mismo tiempo comienza a llorar, una mezcla de nervios, miedo, alegria...

-Hola bebé- la pequeña bosteza y la mira...acaricia su cabecita sobre la que una pelusa de cabello oscuro se asoma,no hay otra posibilidad sus dos padres son de cabello oscuro, pero sus ojos, sus ojos, son azules...para sorpresa de ambos

-Creo que deberías darle tu sabes...de comer...- dice mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a recoger las cosas, ya que sabe que independientemente de todo a ella le incomodan algunas cosas...como la desnudez...

Mientras mira a su hija Katniss no deja de pensar que hay una cosa mas que debe agradecerle a su madre. Pues le ha heredado sus ojos a su nieta, son azules como los de Prim, como los de Peeta, en fin como los de la gente del distrito de comerciantes. Ella sonríe.

-Hola bebé, eres preciosa-dice mientras la amamanta y acaricia su cabello- tienes unos hermosos ojos...-la niña le mira fijamente

El padre recoge las cosas hace que no se vea sospechoso, le interesa que se vea como si fuese una emergencia, llama a un medico local que acude de inmediato, al notar que todo el trabajo esta hecho solo se limita a ayudar a sacar los restos de la placenta y revisar brevemente a la bebé.

Los medios de comunicación se enteran, de inmediato estan abarrotados en l entrada del apartamento...Son poco mas de las cinco de la mañana, la lluvia sigue afuera y sabe que debe ocupar a los medios...asi que toma a la niña la envuelve en una sabana limpia de modo que no sienta frio, mientras el medico esta con Katniss, va a la sala donde ya lo espera una camara movil para enlazarlo con Caesar Flickerman...

-Damas y caballeros como ustedes ya lo sabran esta madrugada a nacido demanera imprevista el bebé mas esperado de Panem, ni mas ni menos que el fruto del amor de nuestros dos vencedores de los 74 juegos del hambre...y aqui esta para compartir con nosotros, el orgulloso y nuevo padre...Peeta Mellaaark...Hola Peeta cuentanos

Peeta Mellark en Pijama con el cabello un poco revuelto y con un pequeño bulto blanco, esta sentado en sala del piso que siempre ha ocupado del centro de entrenamiento.

-Hola Caesar antes que nada quiero disculparme por las fachas- dice pasandose una mano por el cabello...

-No te preocupes no hay nada que una duucha del capitolio no pueda arreglar...

-Lo se gracias...no es como en el doce...

Ambos rien...

-Y cuentanos Peeta todos estamos asombrados...

-No tanto como yo esta madrugada, su nacimiento estaba planeado para dentro de dos o tres semanas...y ya sabes nos ha sorprendido...yo estaba aterrado al igual que Katniss, no sabiamos que hacer...creo que fue puro institnto- rie nerviosamente

-Wooow entonces ademas de panadero, vencedor y pintor hoy te haz estrenado como partero ¿no?

-Siii creo

-¿No es un estuche de monerias este hombre?

-Fue solo la presion nisquiera me dio tiempo de llamar a emergencias se que ellos harian un mejor trabajo...

-¿Y dinos entonces que fue?

-Bueno, pues es una hermosa niña- dice destapandole un poco el rostro y acercandolo a la camara, esta durmiendo, en ese mismo momento se mueve un poco y sonrie, com si supiera que una gracia asi enterneceria y le hecharia al publico en su bolsillo-¿Que opinan?

Casi se puede escuchar como todos en el capitolio suspiran...

-Oh miren eso que ternura...hermosaaa...en verdad

-¿Y que hay de nuestra querida chica en llamas?

-Ella esta siendo valorada en este momento, esta agotada,me ha pedido que los salude de su parte y le disculpen por no poder acompañarnos...

-Claro, claro, es comprensible...y dinos ¿Peeta cuales son los planes ahora?

-Pues bueno ya que mañana terminan las juntas para los proximos juegos, volveremos al distrito doce e iremos directo al palacio de justicia del distrito 12 para registrarla...-le sonrie a la niña...

-Oh vaya es verdad...

-Si ya saben ha nacido aqui por casualidad pero nosotros somos ciudadanos del 12...-sonrie y mira a la niña- verdad hija...

El publico en el estudio comienza a clamar. ¡Ella es nuestra!, ¡nació en el capitolio!, ¡no es del 12!,¡Deben registrala aquí!¡es ciudadana del capitolio!...Caesar Flickerman esta nervioso..

-Bueno Peeta ¿que se siente ser padre?

-Pues bueno es una experiencia totalmente nueva...y creo que no me cabe en el cuerpo la felicidad...

Los clamores del publico aun se publico aplaude esta enloqeucido, en ese momento aparece bien vestido y arreglado el presidente Snow en el estudio. El publico le aplaude aun mas.

-Bienvenido señor presidente- dice Caesar invitandole a sentarse.

-Buenos Dias a todos ustedes...y felicidades al matrimonio Mellark.

-Gracias señor- dice a la camara...

-Y bien creo que esta niña a heredado el don de sus padres para sorprendernos ¿no lo cree asi?- dice con una sonrisa en los labios mirando a Caesar...

-Asi es señor- dice el conductor con su mejor sonrisa

-Pues bien, creo que un gobierno preocupado por la unidad de nuestro país y en el que los niños son muy valiosos pues son el futuro nuestro, puede darse el lujo de en determinado momento permitirse una muestra de benevolencia ¿no lo creen?-El publico aplaude al presidente- Pues bien esta pequeña niña ha nacido en el capitolio...sus padres son vencedores de los juegos...demosle la confianza de permitirle registrarse como ciudadana de capitolio con todos los derechos y obligaciones que eso conlleva...claro que tendra que vivir en el doce con sus padres...

-Impppppreeeesioooonaaaannnte ¿no lo creeeennn?

El publico obasiona una y otra vez a Snow. El sonrie forzadamente.¡Gracias!¡muy bien señor presidente!¡Es unico!¡arriba la gloria del capitolio!

-Muchas gracias- dice Peeta Mellark dibujando una falsa cara de asombro en su rostro y mirando a su hija...-no tengo palabras para agradecerle...señor presidente...

-No hay porque...ahora debo reincorporarme a mi trabajo...nos vemos manana a las 4 en el palacio de justicia para realizar el registro...

-Si señor- dice el nuevo padre...


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7. EL PRECIO A PAGAR.

Era de noche despues de todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas 48 horas los dos estaban exahustos, la nueva madre estaba recostada en la cama recargada en la pared con la bebé en los brazos, la acunaba.

Él salia del baño terminando de secarse el cabello, ya con la pijama puesta, sentia un poco de respiro mañana volverian al distrito doce. Esperaba que pudieran abandonar esta locura a la brevedad y concentrarse en otras cosas. Cuando entra a la habitación no puede dejar de sonreir, ahi esta ella mirando con atencion al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos con una expresión que nunca antes habia visto una mezcla de felicidad y temor. Al notar que la miran ella voltea a verlo. Sus ojos se encuentran.

-Hola- dice el sonriendo, dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros

-Hola- ella le da una sonrisa enorme, se ve tan diferente incluso su mirada a cambiado.

-¿Como lo llevan las dos?

-Bien, creo. Se ha dormido...

-¿Enserio?...yo cre...-camina hacia ellas dos pero no termina la frase.

Un estruendo proveniente de la sala los sorprede, es tan estrepitoso que la niña se despierta y comienza a llorar. Es el sonido de la puerta al ser derribada y el de un monton de botas entrando al lugar. Los dos ser miran desconcertados. Apenas tiene tiempo de eso porque al instante un grupo de agentes de la paz irrumpen en donde estan ellos. Sin previo aviso ni nada comienzan a golpear a Peeta, primero lo derriban y lo tiran al suelo, donde continuan con su labor...Katniss con la niña en brazos trata de levantarse para llegar hasta donde esta él, el llanto del bebé lo inunda todo. Dos agentes la detienen sentada para que observe lo que sucede. Al principio no lo puede creer...despues comienza a gritar a exigir que se detengan...él no se queja no grita ni nada intenta hacerse un ovillo en el suelo pero no lo consigue...

-¡Noooo baaaassstaaa, dejenlo, dejenlo!-trata de levantarse no puede...-los agentes no dicen nada- ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!

Los ojos de ella estan llenos de lagrimas, hay desesperación en su mirada, no puede concevir lo que ve. Solo han pasado unos minutos pero se vuelven horas. Despues de un tiempo, el grupo que golpea al chico, del suelo porque con 17 años no se puede decir que sea un hombre adulto. La niña llora, su madre llora, por fin la sueltan corre hasta el suelo donde el esta tirado, tratando de quejarse lo minimo pero el espectaculo es impresionante, hay muchos golpes en el rostro pero si sale abundante sagre de su nariz, el labio rebentado, ojo morado, del cuerpo no se diga, aunque no se puede ver por la ropa los daños deben ser muy severos.

Ella se inclina junto a él con un brazo acuna a la niña y con el otro comienza a tocar su rostro y su cabello, trata de parecer calmada. El llanto de la niña resuena en toda la habitación, con su mano tembloroza trata de confortarlo...

-Lo siento, lo siento- dice mientras acariaica su cabello, el mueve los labios intentado decir algo-no hables, no...vaz a estar bien...vaz a estar bien

Los agentes permanecen en torno a ellos. Un olor a rosas y sangre se hace presente es inconfundible indudablemente se trata de él, el presidente Snow, en persona los ha visitado.

Ella solo puede levantar un poco la vista que esta turbia por las lagrimas, apretar un poco a su hija, tocar con su otra mano a su esposo. Snow por su parte tiene una sonrisa desagradable en el rostro sus ojos de serpiente se clavan en ella y en estas dos personas que son ahora su familia...ella no puede evitar sentirse llena de ira y odio hacia ese hombre odia no poder tener un arco o un arma para poder borrarle esa odiosa sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señorita Everdeen, quiero decir "señora MellarK"- hace hincapie en esta palabras. Ella no dice nada, trata de controlarse, no soltarse a llorar mas, solo lo observa- crei que habiamos acordado no mentirnos...-solo lo mira-y bien dime ¿que se siente saber que ahora que eres madre deberas preocuparte mas? Crei que te era indiferente, aun lo creo,no pienses que no creo que esto es un truquito mas...sin embargo debo agregar que por primera vez en muchos años me he equivocado...tu no eres un adversario sabes...me he equivodado- dice mientras recorre la habitación tocando las cosas de la bebé- tu no eres el verdadero problema, solo eres una chica que intenta salvar su pellejo y el de su familia, tal vez rebelde y muy valiente, muy muy audaz pero no eres mas que eso...te ofrezco mis disculpas por darte demasiado peso...y responsabilidad...tu sin embargo- hace un gesto para que los agentes de la paz alejen a Katniss del casi inconsiente Peeta, para que lo levanten, lo hacen parece casi un muñeco de trapo maltrecho...

Ella trata de detenerlos pero no puede. La hacen a un lado con brusquedad. El presidente Snow se acerca a él.

-Le pedí a mis mesajeros- que te mantuvieran los suficientemente conciente para que no puedieras olvidar esto, tambien les pedi que no tocaran tu rostro porque lo necesitas para las entrevistas, pero ya vez en ocasiones pasa que uno planea algo y no sale como lo espera ¿Estas conciente verdad?- no se mueve- no quisiera ahora torturar a tu hija y tu esposa asi que dime, estas ¿conciente?

Un apenas audible, Si acompañado de un pseudomovimiento de cabeza que son esfuerzos sobrehumanos en este momento para Peeta Mellark. Solo puede pensar con terror que es lo que pasara, que planean. Le preocupan mas Katniss y la niña, desea dormirse evadirse del mundo pero no puede, no debe, no quiere. Puede escuchar el llanto de la bebé, los sollozos y suplica de Katniss al presidente de que lo deje en paz, cada una de las palabras de Snow.

-Muy bien, entonces te lo dire claramente he vivido equivocado, el verdadero problema y al que debi matar en la arena fue a ti, muchacho. Él que inicio con todo este asunto de los amantes tragicos fuiste tu con tu absurda declaración, el que se alio con los tributos profesionales que fueron bastante estupidos para creerte y alejarlos de ella fuiste tu, el que lucho a muerte y sobrevivio contra el chico del 2 fuiste tu, el que estaba dispuesto a que ella te matara e iba a hacerlo no lo dudes si no hubiera recordado las bayas te abria matado- la señala- fuiste tu, quien regalo su dinero en el 11, que salio a la defensa del primo, que se ofrecio como tributo para el tercer vasallaje, que engendró a esa niña, hizo la declaración en la noche previa al vasallaje e hizo que su hija fuera registrada aqui fuiste tu...tu y solo tu...tu eres el verdadero problema, tu eres la veradera plaga a erradicar...y te dire que hare que pagues por cada uno de tus desafios, poco a poco por lo que te reste de vida...¿Comprendes?- le sontiene la barbilla con la mano- hace que sus heridas sangre y el dolor sea casi insoportable...

-SI- dice sin fuerza

-Bien-afloja la mano si soltarlo y lo mira al ojo bueno tiene la pupila muy dilatada terror es lo que manifiesta- este sera tu ultimo truquito, ni uno mas, no tolerare nada, sabes que matarte ahora o hacer daño a tu familia seria contraproducente, pero a ti te hare la siguiente advertesia para que pienses antes de hacer algo...si tu te atreves una vez mas a darme un solo problema, en primera instancia creeme no te matare solo destruire todo lo que hay a tu alrededor hare tu vida miserable. Para empezar los niños mueren, muerte de cuna, enfemedades de la infancia, despues mis agentes de la paz no uno ni dos, visitaran a tu amada esposa y creeme no sera una visita grata no van acariciarla como tu todas las noches, ninguno de los dos lo olvidara nunca, por cierto se que tienes a tus padres y hermanos...tambien amigos...como veras tengo mucho de donde hechar mano...

Ahora el silencio en la habitación es sepulcral. Katniss lo mira con odio, la niña parece haberse cansado de tanto llorar solo solloza pero no esta calmada, los agentes estan de pie con el rostro tapado nadie puede saber que experimentan. Snow tiene esa sonrisa que refleja un gran placer. Lo suelta y se aleja de él camina, hacia Katniss que esta en el suelo con la bebé en brazos

-De verdad debe estar loco de amor por ti, cualquier hombre menos enamorado o mas inteligente ya se abria alejado de tí, creeme querida él es inteligente, muy inteligente mas que muchos que yo conozco, solo entonces me queda decirte que, no lo dudes, esta loco por ti...la pregunta señorita Everdeen...¿Como le pagaras el favor?¿Como resarsiras esta noche, él nunca la olvidara?¿Y tu?...no mas visitas al bosque o estar a solas con tu "primo", nada de quedarse en el distrito 12 con él...¿verdad?

-No

-¿NO que?

-NO lo vere mas...

-Bien dicho, ahora eres una madre abnegada y seras una esposa modelo...¿oiste?

-Si señor

-Porque sabes que ahora educaras a una ciudadana del capitolio en tu casa...¿Verdad?

-Si

-Muy bien...-mira a sus hombres- escoltenlos al distrito 12 no quiero errores esta vez, solo llevenlos, ya les enviare un presente...

En ese momento los agentes de la paz arrastran al vencedor de los 74 juegos del hambre por los corredores, lo conducen al elevador, van seguidos de la esposa de este que en sus brazos llevaba a la bebé, que de nuevo llora, con menos fuerza pero aun llora. En el elevador el ambiente es tenso dos agentes de la paz lo sostienen a él de los brazos, dos escudriñan a la chica con el bebé. Finalmente llegan a la azotea del edificio donde un deslizador ya los espera. Hay mas agentes alrededor de la nave. Los hacen subir, es uno de los que se usan para escoltar tributos a la arena como para recordarles lo que le aterra, sin miramientos lo tiran a él sobre el piso metalico de la nave sin miramientos como si de un bulto se tratara.

Ella ingresa, se deja caer junto a él sin soltar a la niña que ya no llora pero se ha quedado dormida, sin embargo parece tener pesadillas, porque hace pequeños saltos y sollozos. Acomoda en el suelo la frazada en la que habia envuelto a la niña la coloca junto a Peeta. Ella se acerca a él,acaricia su cabello, su cara es de angustia y esta llena de lagrimas. Sus ojos se clavan en el ojo abierto de el, lo besa en la frente.

-Descansa- sigue acariciadolo, sus manos tiemblan, aunque ella no lo desee...

-NO- se dibuja en sus labios

-Estoy bien...ella esta bien-dice mirando al lado- yo montare guardia...

-No...-otra vez se dibuja en los labios...

-vaz a estar bien, lo estaras, mi madre te ayudara...-le da un leve beso en los labios. El sonrie brevemente pues el dolor se hace presente.

Permanece de esa manera, el vuelo dura solo unas horas hay dos agentes de la paz en el mando, cuatro de ellos los vigilan, en ocasiones a ella le gustaria saber que es lo que piensan que es lo que sienten, acaso se preocupan o lo disfrutan.

Pocas horas despues estan sobrevlviendo el distrito doce, se acercan a la villa de los vencedores, descienden en la entrada, el sonido hace que las luces de la casa en donde viven su madre y su hermana se enciendan. Al llegar al portico de nuevo lo dejan caer sin miramientos, lanzan un pequeño paquetito junto a él. Sin decir nada se dan vuelta y se van.

En ese mismo instante se abre la puerta tanto la madre como la hija salen,al observar aquello, la adolescente se lleva las dos manos a la boca abierta desmesuradamente, la madre tiene un expresion de sorpresa. Comienza verlo en el suelo, se inclina. La chica mas joven se controla y corre hasta la casa de Hymitch gritando su nombre.

-Mamá, tienes que ayudarlo, porfavor, tienes que ayudarlo-dice la nueva madre llorando.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?...-dice angustiada revisando los golpes...

Su hija acaricia el rostro del joven diciendole-ya estamos en casa...no te preocupes...descansa...ya viene Haymitch...

El las mira.

En la puerta de Haymitch este aparece tamabaleante medio ebrio abre la puerta que la mas joven de las Everdeen Golpea con desesperacion.

-¡Ya,ya! Que bien molestaaannn, que demoniios quieren...-al abrir la puerta nota la cara de angustia de la chica...

-Porfavor- señala a la casa- Peeta esta...esta...y luego Katniss...

-¿No estaban en el capitolio?

-Un aerodelizador...hace un momento...

-vale, vamos...- al ver la expresion de la chica sabe que no puede ser nada bueno, asi que hecha a correr detras de ella,conforme se acerca puede ver un vulto tirado en el suelo a una figura femenina revisadolo, otra con algo entre sus manos la observa. Corre aun mas rapido y el alcohol parece abandonar su cuerpo. Al llegar junto a ellas.

-¿Que demonios paso?- se inclina sobre el rostro del joven-¿Chico?¿Que demonios?

El ojo de el poco a poco comienza a cerrarse, ahora si esta tranquilo.

-No importa, solo ayudanos- dice ella con la voz quebrada

-Hay que llevarlo adentro-dice la señora Everdeen. Katniss le entrega a la bebé y ayuda a Haymitch a meter a Peeta, no lo llevan a la cocina lo llevan a la habitacion que ocupan arriba.

Prim ya lleva el pequeño paquete y busca lo que necesitan para curarlo.

Recuestan a Peeta en la cama, Prim y la señora Everdeen se ponen a trabajar de inmediato. Primero le retiran la ropa por completo a Peeta. Es dificil porque gran parte de ella esta pegada a su cuerpo debido a la sangre, las magulladuras, el sudor. Katniss sostiene a la bebé que se revuelve en sus brazos. Mientras observa las habiles manos de las dos mujeres trabajando en el se da cuenta de lo fragil que parece acostado e inconciente, se da cuenta de lo que ha tenido que resistir esta noche, un fuerte remordimiento crece en ella, ademas de eso recuerda que es la primera vez que lo ve completamente desnudo, lo que en verdad es lamentable. Su madre le inyecta calmantes, trata sus heridas, tiene moretones que estan mas bien verdes, el paquete que les dio Snow era una pomada para tratar el daño en el rostro pomada suficiente para colocar en el inflamado ojo, reparar el labio. Katniss no se despega de su lado, a la bebé le acondicionan una cesta con cobijas para dormir, su madre la alimenta cuando lo pide. Ve como milagrosamente la pomada hace en cuestion de horas milagros la cara queda como si nada le hubiera pasado, el cuerpo es otro asunto. Su madre decide que es mejor mantenerlo sedado, pues de hecho tiene temperatura y probablemente esta dolorido.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO A LA REALIDAD

Despues de dos dias, despierta, se encuentra con la mejor escena que desease, Katniss esta sentada a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, recostando su cabeza junto a su cuerpo. La niña duerme gratamente a poco mas de un metro de su madre.

-Hola preciosa veo que no me remataste- dice aludiendo a la manera en que lo encontró mal trecho en sus primero juegos.

Ella se levanta como un resorte, lo mira.

-Hola- dice y comienza a llorar

-¿Mas lagrimas?

-Estas bien, es porque estas bien -dice recorriendo el rostro de el con sus manos, besandolo en los labios.

-Solo cuando estoy al borde de la muerte tomas iniciativas para besarme...-Ella acaricia su cabello-¿como lo llevan ella y tu?

-Bien pero creo que te extraña, todas las noches le dabas las buenas noches...

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro...-la acerca a él

Los dias siguientes fueron de recuperarse poco a poco, los Mellark vinieron a saludar y conocer a la niña, después Hazelle y los niños. Poco a poco la vida iba tomando su rumbo, los dos aprendían a cuidarla, cambiar pañales, preparar biberones. Bañarla por primera vez fue toda una experiencia.

Por las tardes cuando el sol entraba por la ventana provocando un agradable color naranja o en la noche antes de dormir a Peeta le agradaba recostarse en el sofá con la niña recostada sentada en su pecho los ojos azules de ella se clavaban en los de él, unos cuantos gestos y cosquillas hacían que la risa de la pequeña inundara toda la casa después de un rato una sonrisa grata de los dos la recostaba boca abajo en su pecho masajeaba su espalda con su mano poco a poco cerraba los ojos, ella se arrullaba con el sonido de su corazón y su respiración, después se quedaba dormida. En ocasiones el también la acompañaba.

Por su parte Katniss una vez vencidos todos los miedos y los temores, solía cargarla sentarse en una mecedora colocada en el pórtico la miraba le sonreía y le cantaba canciones aquella que una vez le cantó a Rue, algunas otras que poco a poco fue recordando de sus horas en el bosque con su padre al principio las notas no salían del todo bien y se cortaban en las notas altas pero poco a poco cuando de nuevo la música volvía a reinar en casa su voz de hecho se había vuelto clara y hermosa, tan hermosa que los pajarillos se callaban y la escuchaban, si había Sinsajos la acompañaban, eso le encantaba a la niña.

La pequeña nunca sufriría de hambre pues sus padres como vencedores de los juegos del hambre eran ricos, si un solo vencedor era adinerado, dos era un cantidad estratosferica de dinero, aunado a eso estaba la fama y la atención que la televisión les daba, no vivía con miedo puesto que nunca tendría que enfrentarse a la cosecha como ciudadana del capitolio, cuando llegaba a enfermar su abuela tenia remedios y en caso de ser necesario sus padres mandaban a traer medicina al capitolio.

Cada año se presentaba junto con sus padres y Haymitch en la cosecha, e iba al capitolio pues sus padres eran mentores. En casa prácticamente una vez al mes venia un reportero a tomar los pormenores de su vida, sacar fotografiás para mostrarlas al resto de Panem, y durante sus estancias en el capitolio también era un foco de atención. Las cámaras adoraban a esta familia, su madre seguía siendo reservada pero no grosera era como antes de los juegos, hacia comentarios educados, trabajada en silencio como en la escuela, ayudaba a conseguir patrocinadores para los chicos del doce; en contraposición su padre siempre estaba de buen humor era muy vivaz y suelto se llevaba bien con todo mundo especialmente con Johanna Mason y Finnick Odair. Con este ultimo había hecho grandes migas, cuando no era visto con sus amantes era visto en compañía de Peeta Mellark, bebiendo algo, riéndose. En ocasiones se veía como saluda a él y alguna de sus parejas en turno. Cuando las cámaras los tomaban juntos riéndose o hablando era simplemente excepcional,dos hombres muy bien parecidos con sonrisas increíbles uno de ellos el padre y marido que todas las mujeres en el capitolio deseaban, el otro el hombre mas deseado por los ciudadanos del capitolio ninguno dudaría en llevarselos a su cama. Johanna Maison por su parte, con ese sentido del humor retorcido era poco probable que la gente la considerara simpática, las únicas veces que parecía medianamente cortes era cuando estaba con estos dos. Katniss y ella congeniaban poco pero se respetaban.

Con todas estas ventajas el matrimonio Mellark se esforzaba por lograr que su hija no fuera una niña malcriada y mimada, deseaban que comprendiera el valor del resto de la gente, que comprendiera sus necesidades y dolor. Inculcarle que ella era como el resto de la gente. Aunque la gente no pensara lo mismo ni ayudara mucho.

Desde muy pequeña por decisión unánime de sus padres habían acordado llevarla al bosque, su madre le enseñaba a tirar, a rastrear y a construir trampas. Todos lo días, en la medida en que crecía ambos al obligaban a hacer caminatas largas, que exigieran el doble de su capacidad, es decir, si cuando aprendió a caminar darle media vuelta a al casa suponía un problema la obligaban a hacerlo independientemente de que llorara, para los dos era muy duro verla llorar pero debía superar retos. Siempre había que dar mas.

Los dos vencedores de los 74 juegos habían decido también que no era justo que los chicos del distrito no tuvieran ninguna ventaja a diferencia de los de otros distritos, considerando que los del 1,2 y 4 eran profesionales, los de poseían conocimientos que les ayudarían a sobrevivir, así que buscaron manera de adiestrar a los chicos del 12 sin llamar la atención fuera del distrito. Primero Peeta comenzó a tratar mas a Tread descubrió que tenia una familia que era agente de la Paz porque sus deudas lo estaban ahorcando así que cada mes una suma era entregada por ellos para él, de modo que se hiciera de la vista gorda por sus viajes al bosque y los de Howthorne, para el resto de los agentes de la paz cada mes los Mellark les hacia un festín con bebida, que de hecho beneficiaba a Ripper, comida de Sae, pan de la familia de Peeta y otras cosas que pidieran. Siempre que no importunaran a la gente o se metieran con alguna mujer.

En segundo lugar una vez ganada la discreción de Tread en una reunión secreta entre los vencedores, personal del colegio, ayuntamiento y, el jefe y agentes de la paz se acordó que desde los 11 años dos veces a la semana los niños practicarían picando piedra en una cantera bajo la supervisión de agentes de la paz y dirección de algún minero experimentado. Los picos por supuesto, para evitar revueltas, seria controlados en su totalidad por los agentes, si había una subordinación por parte de los chicos no habría miramientos seria un tiro en la cabeza. Así mismo una vez al mes un experto en explosivos en la mina les explicaría como se podían fabricar como funcionaban. De este modo nuevamente los trágicos amantes del 12 habían hecho historia, en secreto claro, y creando lo que podría decirse un grupo de tributos semiprofesionales.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña Mellark era un pretexto para alimentar al distrito,con previo permiso del capitolio, la fiesta se extendía en el distrito, en la plaza principal se ofrecía un discurso por parte del presidente Snow, despues todos eran convidados, niños y adultos tenían por un día los estómagos llenos, los niños recibían dulces. Lo que para unos era muestra de la exorbitante desigualdad y frivolidad de los vencedores para otros era una oportunidad de saciar su hambre. En la mina no se daba el día libre pero se les llevaba de comer y beber. Gale procuraba cubrir el turno de alguien ese día, no le agradaba estar libre, no le agradaba formar parte de la celebración.

La relación entre Peeta y Katniss era buena, no estaban enamorados pero era mas bien colaborativa. Había días en los que se reían y se olvidaban de sus diferencias, no era habia pasión ni deseo pero si bastante afecto y respeto. Las noches pasaban tiempo juntos por las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos, dormían juntos por eso y por las poses. Frente a su hija y el mundo representaban perfectamente su papel de enamorados, lo hacían porque siendo ella pequeña no podían darse el lujo de que en determinado momento se le salieran las cosas y dijera cosas que no debía pero por encima de eso para que ella fuera feliz hasta que tuviera la edad para comprender.

Gale por su parte vivía en el distrito 12 como cualquiera, trabajaba en las minas y cazaba los domingos, era feliz con su esposa y su hijo.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9. ALGUNOS FRAGMENTOS DE FELICIDAD...

NOTA:Decidi no ponerle nombre a la niña Mellark porque los nombres que he escuchado nunca me han gustado asi que elige el que mejor te agrade.

Era domingo Gale Howthorne traía una presa habia ido al quemador a vender la mayor parte de las cosas pero habia reservado dos buenas ardillas para el panadero, que desde que recibia apoyo de su hijo le daba buen pan a cambio de sus presas.

Eran las primeras horas de la tarde cuando llego al patio trasero al tocar la puerta fue el panadero quien le abrió.

-Hola muchacho ya te esperaba con ansias- dice limpiándose las manos en el mandil.

-Mírelas- le muestra a las dos ardillas limpias tomadas desde su cola...

-Claro, claro serán perfectas para un estofado...espera voy por lo tuyo...

Gale permanece serio de pie mientras el panadero no cierra la puerta y se mete a la casa. Escucha como se entretiene y un cliente llega a la panadería, para él solo significa un retraso. Mira hacia otro lado pero una pequeña voz un poco ronca lo hace volver la vista.

-¿Viene a buscar a mi abuelito?

-¿Eh?-observa a la pequeña niña de cabello obscuro recogido en dos trenzas que culminan con lazos a juego en cada punta, esta impecablemente vestida lleva una vestido azul obscuro con mayones a juego y zapatos negros-si-no sabe que decir indudablemente es ella, la niña de Katniss ya que hasta donde sabe el panadero solo tiene tres nietos la niña de Katniss, su hijo mayor tiene un niño de casi un año y el menor acaba de tener un bebé hace unos días, varón también.

Se había esforzado tanto en no verla, en no pensar en ella pues lamentaba un poco lo que había sucedido con Katniss porque de alguna manera la quería, con respecto a la niña, en realidad nunca la había visto no lo deseaba sabia que desde el momento en que la viera irremediablemente la querría y no podría separarse de ella. Tenia la edad de Jack su hijo, un chico despierto mejor alimentado que muchos niños del 12 pero no en tan buenas condiciones como esta niña. Ellie estaba nuevamente embarazada.

-¿Quien eres tu pequeña?- la observa espera encontrar unos ojos grises igual a los suyos en cambio tiene unos ojos azules, hermosos, que le miran con expectación

-Es la hija de Peeta- dice el mayor de los Mellark, que se acerca a ellos-buenas tardes

-Eso es indudable el único que parece saber hacer niñas de nosotros es él- dice el mediano de los Mellark- porque lo que somos papá y nosotros dos solo hacemos niños

Los dos hermanos Mellark ríen.

-Buenas tardes he venido a negociar con su padre pero creo que se ha entretenido...-dice sin hacer ningún comentario

-Supongo que así es, ya lo llamo- dice el mayor y entra en la casa- hola nena – dice tocando la cabeza de la niñita

-Hola tío

-Hola niñita- dice el hermano que queda, cargando a su sobrina levantándola por los aires

-Hola tío- se ríe

-¿Quieres que te baje?- le hace cosquillas

-Si...

-Entonces dame mi beso para que te baje- la pequeña le da un beso en la mejilla...-muy bien

La baja-¿Como te has portado?

-Bien- dice sonriendo

-¿Bien?...eso no es común en ti...¿me mientes verdad?- le hace cosquillas

-NO, no miento- dice en medio de risas

-OK te creeré...vengo en un momento...-se mete a la casa.

Gale observa como tratan a la niña, como ella es feliz como se lo suponía pero es inevitable ahora que la a visto que sienta algo, algo nace en el como la primera vez que vio a Jack, por ella. La niña lo mira ahora. Así serio parece un poco amenazador es muy alto, tiene el cabello obscuro y los ojos grises como su madre. Entonce el sonríe, tiene una sonrisa cálida y lo hace verse diferente. Ella le sonríe también. Entonces con una voz suave le dice.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos

-Gracias...me los regalo mi papá- dice la niña sonriente

Mi papá, esas palabras resuenan en el cerebro de Gale porque sabe que ella se refiere a Peeta Mellark, cuando en realidad el és el padre. ¿Oh no? De ser su hija debería tener ojos grises no azules. La observa un poco mas y piensa ese azul es mas como el de la madre y hermana de Katniss, ya que aunque es casi idéntico por su parte el de los Mellark es levemente mas obscuro.

-¿Tu madre es Katniss?- le dice

-SI, ¿la conoce?

-Claro que la conoce es primo de tu madre

Es la voz de Peeta Mellark la que los interrumpe. La niña sale disparada hacia él. Lo abraza y lo besa. El la carga.

-Hola papí

-Hola nena ¿te has portado bien?

-si

-No le diste problemas a tus abuelos

-No

-Bueno, ven. ÉL es tu tio Gale es primo de tu madre.

-Hola tio Gale.

-Hola

En ese momento sale el panadero con las cosas para Gale.

-Perdón por la espera aquí esta...todo.

-Gracias, no hay problema...hasta el próximo domingo entonces...

-SI gracias

-Peeta- dice a modo de despedida

-Gale- dice el estrechando con fuerza a su hija como si no quisiera que se la arrebataran de los brazos.

-¿Que tal te ha ido?- pregunta el panadero a su hijo mientras ingresan a la casa

-Ya sabes lo de siempre...

Gale observa como la niña entra a la casa en los brazos de su padre. Después de ese esperaba cada domingo poder volver a verla aunque fuese solo unos minutos pero no era así nunca coincidían los domingos, no fue sino hasta un año después en su primer día de escuela que la vería de nuevo.

Gale había salido aquella mañana del turno de la noche así que como pudo solo se limpio lo mejor que pudo el polvo de carbón con un rápido baño, se puso ropa limpia. Su esposa preparó un pequeños desayuno con un poco de leche para el pequeño y estofado de ardilla del día anterior. El niño estaba entusiasmado. Asi que con su hijo en los hombros, su esposa con cargando al bebé y tomados de la mano se encaminaron a la escuela. Los dos pequeños eran de piel aceitunada el mayor de cabello obscuro con ojos avellana y el pequeño de casi un año de cabello castaño con ojos grises. Otras personas se dirigían también a la escuela.

-Mira, mira papá ahi esta mi escuela- dice Jack en sus hombros señalando el lugar.

-Si-fue su escueta respuesta

Así como Ellie y él, los vio acercase. Katniss y Peeta cada uno llevaba de la mano a la niña que corría, saltando tomaba vuelo y ellos la sostenían en el aire como si pudiera volar. No lo notaron al principio porque veian a la ´pequeña. Al encontrarse de frente no tuvieron mas remedio que saludarse.

-Hola- dice Ellie sin mas y con una gran sonrisa-

-Hola dice Peeta con su mejor sonrisa.

Katniss solo sonríe medianamente- Buenos Dias

-Buenos días- dice Gale

-¿Es él nuevo bebé?- dice Peeta como siempre para romper el hielo

-Si ¿Qué te parece?- Ellie sonrie

-¿Puedo?- dice señalando al pequeño y extendiendo los brazos

-Por supuesto- dice Ellie extendiendoselo

Peeta lo sostiene en brazos, le sonríe y el niño le mira, primero con extrañeza y hace pucheros como de querer llorar pero Peeta lo mece un poco y le sonríe.

-Hola, hola bebé no llores, mira,mira-dice chasqueando los dedos suavemente alrededor del niño que se rie- que bonito...

-Vaya eres muy bueno con los niños- dice Ellie

-No, solo se me da un poco...

-¿Puedo verlo?- dice la pequeña

-Si pero con cuidado- Peeta se agacha

-Hola bebé- dice la niña mirándolo de cerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

-¿es bonito no?- dice el padre de la niña

-Si

-Mira al bebé mamá

Su madre lo mira y de manera amable dice

-Si es bonito, felicidades Ellie.

-Gracias Katniss. Me da gusto verte casi nunca bajas al pueblo...

-Si hay cosas que hacer ya sabes...

Una voz a los lejos se escucha.

-Por favor padres y niños de nuevo ingreso acérquense...

-Vayamos- dice Gale aun con su hijo en hombros.

Se separan un poco y comienzan a caminar hacia donde esta la profesora. Gale se adelanta un poco seguido por Ellie. Solo logra escuchar el ultimo comentario de la pequeña a sus padres.

-¿Papá, Mamá por que yo no tengo un hermanito?¿Puedo tener un hermanito?

-No lo tienes porque te tenemos a tí y es mas que suficiente- dice su padre

-Y no no puedes tenerlo- dice Katniss

-¿Por qué?-dice la niña

No escucha mas.

Unas días después la niña Mellark entra a la habitación de sus padres que se preparaban para dormir. Su padre lee en la cama mientras su madre sale del baño, secándose el cabello.

-Creo que necesito ejercitarme mas...-dice ella

-No lo necesitas, te vez bien como estas- dice sin levantar los ojos del libro

-Eso dices tu porque eres amable...

-Lo que se ve no se juzga...¿piensas que yo debería ejercitarme?

-No te vez bien así, ademas sigues cargando costales de harina y haces caminatas...-dice desde la puerta del baño a unos metros de la cama

-Ya pero...

En eso entra la niña.

-Papá. Mamá- entra rascándose un poco la espalda

-¿A que debemos este honor?- dice Katniss mirándola con curiosidad

-¿Te pasa algo?¿Tienes pesadillas?-habla su padre

La pequeña se sube a la cama y se recuesta junto a su padre que deja el libro en su mesa de noche y la mira.

-No tengo pesadillas-Se sienta en la cama y dice con voz solemne- lo he pensado y lo he decidido- los dos adultos están al borde de la risa ya que ella se ve muy seria y esas palabras claramente no son de ella- en definitiva pienso tener un hermanito...

-¿Así y exactamente como planeas lograr eso?- dice Katniss al borde de la risa y acercándose

-Aun no lo sé- se encoje en hombros- pero lo descubriré...

-Aja...y ya que los haz decidido ¿has considerado los Pro y Contra?

-Eso que es...

-Su madre se recuesta junto a ella-Si, lo bueno y malo de tener un hermanito...es que ahora toda nuestra atención es para ti y solo para tí

-Si hubiera un bebé porque así que es como los vienen al mundo los niños, lloraría, tendríamos que cuidarlo y tu tendrías que ayudarnos...con él- dice su padre

-Y los bebés lloran mucho-dice su madre. La niña se deja caer suavemente en la cama.

Sus dos padres la miran y ella mira al techo. Los ve a los dos y continua.

-No importa ustedes dicen que no debo ser egoiste, que debo compartir mis cosas, ayudar en la casa...tu tienes a mi tia Prim y la quieres, tu a mis tios y los quieres...yo no tengo a nadie...

-Nos tienes a todos a tus abuelos, tus tios, al abuelo Haymitch...a nosotros dos...-dice Katniss

-mmm pero yo quiero tener con quien jugar...

-Ahora tendrás muchos amigos en la escuela- su padre la mira

-Si por eso todos ellos tienen por lo menos un hermano y yo ninguno, les dije que queria uno y me dijeron que se los tenia que pedir a ustedes...-mira a sus padres suplicante

-Oh vaya...esto...-Peeta no sabe que decir mira a Katniss sin argumentos

-¿Entonces nos dejaras pensarlo unos días?

-mmmmm si creo que si...-dice sonriente teniendo un rayo de esperanza- de nuevo se desliza hacia el borde de la cama por donde vino

-¿A donde vaz?- dice su padre sorprendido

-A mi cama

-¿No vas a quedarte aqui?- dice su madre

-No, los niños grandes duermen es su cama y debo ser valiente porque cuando tenga a mi hermanito, tendre que cuidarlo yo...eso hacen los hermanos mayores...-dice con seriedad- ¿tu lo sabes no mamá? Tu eres la hermana mayor

-Vaya, si es verdad- dice Katniss...

-Me voy

-y mi beso- dice su padre

-hasta mañana...- besa a su padre

-En un momento voy a arroparte -señala su madre

Ven como la niña se va y se dirige a su habitación

-¿Que mosca le pico?- dice Katniss con cara de incredulidad

-A ya sabes, es la edad, ya se le pasara

-Supongo que si...

-Claro que si, recuerda que hace unos meses quería casarse conmigo cuando creciera...por cierto ¿era broma verdad?

-¿Que cosa?- ella comienza a levantarse de la cama...

-Eso de pensarlo...

-Si...ya sabes...tu y yo...no- se dirige a la puerta para ir a arropar a la niña

-Si...ademas esta la cosecha y...

Cada uno se voltea de su lado y se preparan para dormir.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10. UNA TRAGEDIA...LO CAMBIA TODO.**

NOTA: decidí escribir a partir de este capitulo en primera persona desde la perspectiva de la chica Mellark. Espero te guste.

Tener 13 años no es una cosa fácil, menos vivir en el distrito 12, no importa si se es hijo de mineros, comerciantes o de los vencedores de los juegos del hambre. Uno se enfrenta a cosas para las que no esta muy listo. Mi mundo a cambiado de unas semanas a la fecha, pero demasiado. Ahora estoy aquí en mi amado bosque el verano se aproxima todo es verde, puedo venir a solas primero por que se como defenderme, se correr bien y luego porque cualquier agente de la paz que me viera se haría de la vista gorda. Nadie se mete conmigo.

Regularmente me llevo bien con la gente o les caigo bien pero propiamente no tengo amigos ya sea porque no se atreven a hablarme o porque a pesar de ser muy amable y sencilla con la gente piensan que pertenezco a otro mundo por ser hija de los vencedores de los juegos del hambre y por ser ciudadana del Capitolio, eso es una locura, yo nunca me he sentido ciudadana de tal cosa. Lo único que yo se del capitolio es que cada año voy para allá junto con mis padres y los otros vencedores del 12. Y se como el gobierno del capitolio oprime al resto de la gente, como los tienen sumidos en la miseria, como los aterran con los juegos del hambre a los que nunca me enfrentare por haber nacido en el capitolio. La gente del capitolio es mas bien superficial, no saben o no quieren saber lo que pasa en los demás distritos, aunque hay gente del capitolio que me agrada mucho como Cinna un exitoso diseñador de modas que es amigo de mis padres.

Vine aquí al bosque a pensar...mas que a cazar o a rastrear, les he dejado una nota a mis padres...mis padres...esa palabra suena algo extraña. Hace unas tres semanas los dos estaban un poco serios, así que un buen día ellos y yo salimos a dar un paseo al bosque lo que no hacíamos desde hace casi un año al menos no juntos, curiosamente ese distanciamiento entre mis padres se dio cuando el tío Gale comenzó a ir con mi madre y conmigo los Domingos al bosque mi padre nunca quiso acompañarnos, ahora se porque.

Aquel dia llegamos a un claro repleto de flores. Mis padres se veían muy nerviosos y yo no comprendía nada.

-¿Es un buen lugar no?- dijo mi padre mirando alrededor

-Supongo que si- dice mi madre

-¿Un buen lugar para que? Hoy se hace la excursión a las minas de mi clase y no iré...

-No te hace falta ir y ya sabes porque...-mi padre me mira serio

-Ya pero...

-¿Comienzas tu o comienzo yo?...-mi padre mira serio a mi madre y le habla golpeado, él no es así, nunca usa ese tonó con nadie- Aunque creo que deberías comenzar tu ya que eres la que ha estado presionándome para esto...

-¿Presionándote para que?-digo y miro alternativamente a mi padres.

Mi padre señala a mi madre con la mano y se deja caer en el suelo mira al suelo. Mi madre lo mira duramente. Aprieta los labios, me observa.

-él tiene razón, soy yo la que lo ha estado presionando para que hablemos de esto...si por el fuera no deberíamos decirte nada pero yo creo que ahora que eres mayor lo comprenderás...

-¿Comprender que?- digo comenzando a inquietarme...

-Que hay cosas que los adultos tenemos que hacer y que no son muy agradables...

-¿Como que?- la miro frunzo el ceño.

-Como lo que hemos hecho los últimos años...

-Lo que haz hecho mas tu que yo...-dice mi padre herido

-...nosotros...nuestro matrimonio ha sido una farsa todos estos años...

Mis ojos y mi boca se abren un poco, yo había notado que mi padre miraba con devoción a mi madre que se desahacia cuando ella entraba a la habitación en que estuviéramos y también había visto que aunque mi madre no parecía sentir lo mismo por lo menos lo veía con afecto, los dos se trataban amablemente, Supuese que esas dos reacciones se debian al caracter de cada uno. Ellos se abrazaban y se besaban en publico, incluso en privado , hasta que tenia como 8 años los vi hacerlo cuando creian estar a solas.¿Como podria ser una farza?. Se que ahora se han vuelto algo distantes mas aun en el ultimo año. Mi padre mira molesto el suelo y mi madre continua...

-...todo nuestro romance desde los primeros juegos fue en su mayoría una farsa para poder salir vivos...

-¿En su mayoría?¿Como?- mi voz es impaciente

-...yo siempre estuve enamorado de Katniss...-se apresura mi padre a decir

-eso es verdad...también lo del pan y mi agradecimiento a él...pero en esa época yo no pensaban ni casarme...-piensa mucho como soltar lo siguiente, me toca la cara y toma una de mis trenzas entre sus manos-...ni tener hijos...-retrocedo un paso y ella dice rápidamente- por la cosecha no quería que mis hijos tuvieran que enfrentarse a la cosecha...no quería que me los arrebataran...

-¿Entonces todos estos años ustedes solo han estado casados para no morir?

-Las cosas no son así de sencillas...-dice mi padre acercándose a mi madre y a mi...también la vida de todos los que amamos estaban en riesgo...

-Si su matrimonio es una farsa yo que soy ¿Soy parte de esa farsa?- digo muy molesta y mirándolos a los dos enojada

-No tu...eso es diferente- dice mi padre y me abraza sin mas. Huele a enebro. Su abrazo es tan cálido como el de siempre así es él, en medio de sus brazos siempre me he sentido protegida, siempre he pensado que si un día el mundo se derrumbara ese es el lugar que buscaría. Cuando huelo esto recuerdo épocas muy antiguas de mi vida, incluso a veses me parece recordar que la noche en que nací ese fue el primer olor que percibí. Se separa nos miramos a los ojos, sos ojos azules casi como los míos, los de el son de azul intenso y profundo, los míos son mas claros mas como los de mi tía Prim y mi abuela. A pesar de solo tener 13 años ya soy un poco mas alta que él, pero no me importa, se separa, me inclino un poco y recorre mi mejilla...-eres mi hija y siempre lo seras...nada mas importa...

Mi madre mira al suelo.

-...eso...el tiene razón...siempre ha sido tu padre...te ha cuidado, te trajo a este mundo junto conmigo...eso ni yo puedo ponerlo en duda...haz sido su padre y lo seguirás siendo...

Ahora la miro.

-¿Como que lo seguirás siendo?- miro a mis padres ahora seria por algún motivo comienzo a elucubrar lo que sigue..

-...yo...ya te dijimos que nosotros...que nuestro matrimonio es...-no sabe como continuar

-...tu estabas esperándome cuando vino el Quarter Quell ¿por eso lo detuvieron no?- trato de ayudarla

-Si...-mi madre me mira espectante...-eso era verdad...

Ahora miro a mi padre.

-Tu dijiste que se habían casado en secreto...

-Era mentira como se vería que estuviéramos esperando un bebé fuera del matrimonio...teníamos 17 años...

-¿Y desde cuando sabían que yo estaba en camino?

-Yo me entere esa mañana...-dice mi madre

-Yo unas dos horas antes de subir al escenario tu madre me lo confirmo unos minutos antes de salir a escena...

-¿Y elucubraste eso en minutos?

-No sabes que ágil es para esas cosas- dice mi madre un poco en broma y un poco como reproche-mentir se le da tan bien...

-Mi agilidad para mentir nos ha salvado...

-Es verdad- dice ella

-y sobre el asunto que tiene que ver conmigo...-digo expectante

Pero mi madre no puede mas, me abraza me aferro a ella,. Mientras huelo el cabello de mi madre y estoy entre sus brazos me doy cuenta de que huele a hierva y tierra mojada, recargo mi barbilla en su hombro, clavo mi mirada en la de mi padre que se ha alejado un poco y nos observa, mi madre pronuncia las palabras casi como un susurro, es un susurro lacerante para mi y para mi padre...supongo que para ella también...

-tu padre biológico...el que te engendro es Gale Howthorne...-ella no podía decirlo en voz alta sin herir a mi padre, sin controlarlo mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas puedo ver que los de mi padre también, lo mas seguro es que los de mi madre estén igual.

Unos segundo en silencio y yo no me quedo ahí. Ella me suelta. Camino hacia donde esta él Peeta Mellark la única persona en el mundo que para mi es mi padre, se que muchos se sentirían heridos por recibir semejante noticia que reclamarían o recriminaran pero lo único que sale de mi en ese momento es tratar de comprobar si algo a cambiado en él o en mi a partir de este momento. Lo abrazo de nuevo y él me aferra igual que antes o incluso mas fuerte, yo hago lo mismo. Ahora se que el es mi padre, que lo sera y que lo amo mas que antes porque se todas las cosas que ha hecho por mi desde que antes de nacer, paro uno juego, el abuelo Haymitch me contó que casi lo matan en el capitolio por mi, que ha hecho otras cosas mas. Amo a mi madre porque se que a pesar del buen hombre que es mi padre nunca lo ha estado enamorada del él, siempre se ha esforzado por parecer enamorada.

Después de eso cada uno de ellos se ocupo de hablar conmigo por separado. Conozco la visión de cada uno de ellos sobre nuestra familia y de lo que desea cada uno. De alguna manera se como debo comportarme ahora, se que no debo ser imprudente. Sobre Gale, estoy mas confundida con respecto a él, se que no es mi tio pues no es primo de mi madre, pero en publico sigo llamándolo tío. No he querido hablar con él, ni estar con él. Los domingos de antes son cosa del pasado. Ha venido, mi madre y el han ido a cazar. No se como sentirme, antes no me molestaba que fueran solos a cualquier lado, ahora siento como si mi madre nos traicionara a mi y a papá.

EL tío Gale comenzó a venir hace un año pues siempre se había llevado bien con mamá desde niños mi papá estuvo de acuerdo pues hacia un tiempo que el tio Gale había perdido a su familia, el tenia esposa y dos hijos, ellos habían muerto durante una sospechosa epidemia que asolo los distritos hace unos dos años; y decia que no podia imaginarse lo que sentiria si nos perdiera a mama y a mi. Cuando Jack, el hijo mayor de Gale, y yo teniamos 11 años hubo una epidemia muy fuerte no recuerdo de que enfermedad pero se que debió ser fuerte porque todos en la villa de los vencedores se pusieron en cuarentena, de hecho mis primos los chicos Mellark vinieron a quedarse con nosotros cerca de dos meses. Me agradó fue como vivir con una gran familia. Los Howthorne fueron invitados pero no aceptaron. Mis abuelos y mis tios permanecieron en la ciudad pero nada paso, principalmente atacaba a los niños solo a muy pocos adultos pero la tia Ellie fue una de las excepciones. Así fue como el Gale Howthorne entro en mi vida, al principio venia los domingos y se iba con mamá a cazar después de unos meses me invitaron a ir con ellos, y me enseñaron un montón de cosas, a papá no le agradaba mucho la idea pero lo soportaba, los domingos se iba al pueblo con sus padres o a convivir con los otros vencedores, pasaba horas reparando las casas abandonadas de la Villa, pintando, haciendo mezcla.

En la villa, en estos 13 años a habido otros vencedores. Esta Jess, fue el primer vencedor de mis padres yo tendria unos dos años cuando ganó, Zarah que ganó unos 3 años despues la recuerdo porque yo tenia ya unos 5 años, Ethan que gano cuando tenia unos 8 y en el año de la epidemia estaba Cleo pero ella no duro mucho tuvo un accidente despues de la gira de la Victoria, nunca nadie habla de ella.

Curiosamente todos los vencedores del 12 les falta una extremidad o tiene alguna "marca" de guerra que los hace poco atractivos. Jess no tiene una pierna, el y mi tia Prim siempre estan flirteando uno con él otro pero no formalizan nada, Sarah e Ethan viven en la misma casa no se que sean ellos creo que desde que entre a la adolescencia los adultos me dan un poco de curiosidad, a Zarah le falta gran parte del brazo izquierdo e Ethan tiene una marca en el rostro que sale desde su cien y le atraviesa todo el rostro es una suerte que no haya perdido el ojo pero su rostro es extraño, sin esa cicatriz el seria de verdad muy, muy guapo.

Mi madre es muy guapa pero siempre seria y cortante con casi todo el mundo, en el capitolio siempre la ven como la madre abnegada pegada a su hija y la esposa mas devota de la tierra, por su parte mi padre es muy guapo en el capitolio la gente se derrite por él, no al extremo que con Finnick Odair pero he escuchado cosas que antes no comprendía y que ahora si entiendo un poco mas. Cosas sobre lo bien que debe verse desnudo o la envidia que les provoca que mi madre pueda tenerlo para ella sola.

Esas cosas que aun no comprendo del todo supongo tiene que ver en parte con la dinamica que ahota tiene su relación, ellos casi siempre estan peleando. Desde el momento en que me dijeron la verdad, ya no disimulan lo mala que es su relación aun se cuidan de que no escuche sus discusiones aunque en realidad he desarrollado una curiosidad insana por comprender lo que pasa entre ellos y los espio, precisamente hoy han peleado de nuevo...

-Me voy al capitolio enviaron por mi, el aerodeslizador no tarda en llegar...

-¿EL capitolio? cuantos días

-Una semana.

-Tus visitas al capitolio se han hecho mas frecuentes ¿no?

-Siempre han sido así de frecuentes...son mas largas

-Lo creo-dice un poco molesta

-¿Que es lo que te enoja tendrás mas tiempo para ver al cazador...? Ademas cuando regrese -Finnick vendrá unos días y estaremos ocupados...

Finnick Odair es uno de los favoritos del capitolio por alguna razón que no comprendo es el único vencedor que visita nuestra casa siempre en tiempo que no es gira de la victoria o en los juegos, y mi padre a veces va al distrito 4, lo se porque siempre que esta allá y regresa su piel se ve marcada por el sol, el termino creo es bronceado, y me trae cosas. Dice que el mar es hermoso, nunca lo he visto. Finnick Odair y mi padre son amigos, o es lo mas cercano a eso. Odair es guapo casi increiblemente, a primera vista parece pretencioso, mamá no lo soporta mucho, pero a mi parece agradable. Lo he espiado en el bosque con mi papá, a solas, es aun mas agradable, bromista y despreocupado. Yo los observé y escuché a escondidas. Hablaban sobre lo que pensaban del capitolio, sobre una tal Annie a la que quiere, es todo su mundo: hubo un momento en el que mi padre y él bajaron la voz hablando sobre algunas cosas que no puede escuchar, secretos, muchos secretos. Los he visto practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aprendiendo a hacer redes, trampas y cosas así, compitiendo en el lago.

-¿A que vendrá Finnick?- dice ella a la defensiva

-Negocios...-dice él

-Si, ya lo creo...¿supongo que tu puedes decirme si es verdad que besa tan bien?

-¿Que demonios insinuás?

-Nada que nadie antes en el capitolio ya hayan insinuado otros...tus vistas al 4 y las de el al 12 no son un total secreto.

-¿Prefieres que insinúen que comparto a mi esposa con él? Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente si ya lo hago con un minero...

-retractate

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? ¿Crees que me trago eso de que solo se van a cazar al bosque?

-Escucha esto- dice seria- nunca, nunca desde el día en que case me contigo e tenido nada mas que ver con él...hize un contrato contigo y me sostengo...

-Claro...-dice con sarcasmo, toma la maleta y se dirige a la puerta sin mirarla

-Pero mas bien es -suaviza su voz- porque todavía recuerdo el día que casi te matan a golpes los agentes de la paz y...lo que pasó aquella noche con Gale con él fue un error de juventud...-lo último es casi un susurro.

Un error de juventud, ahora soy yo la que se siente un poco mal, estoy aqui por un error de juventud. Aprieto los labios para no salir a exigir una respuesta.

Mi padre se detiene, su expresión se suaviza y voltea a verla. Mi madre lo mira y continua...

-...no he olvidado que mi intención era morir para que tu pudieras vivir y que tu tenias la misma intención...no te equivoques no es por lastima como siempre has pensado...

-¿entonces?...¿porque peleamos? Ahora las cosas deberían ser mas fáciles ella ya lo sabe todo...no se Katniss...estamos en el mismo equipo aun somos ¿aliados?...

-¿Eso crees que somos?

-¿Y que mas podemos ser? Constantemente tengo la impresión de que nunca hemos salido de la arena...desde que nos cosecharon...es una locura...

-Claro que es una locura...yo...muchas veces no se ni a donde voy...es como ir en el tren de los juegos no puedes bajar solo sabes a donde va...Haymitch tenia razón nunca bajamos de este tren...

-¿Que podemos hacer?...tu nunca clarificas tus sentimientos y yo ya no se ni lo que siento...

-Mis sentimientos...¿acaso eso importa?

-Siempre ha importado...a mi me importaba...queria que fueras feliz, que fueramos felicices en la medida que fuera posible...

-Y me esforcé por eso, por lo menos creo lo logramos medianamente...

-...hasta que reapareció Gale...

-Él es un factor de peso pero no es decisivo...

-¿Entonces?

-Yo soy el problema...no lo amó, yo lo estimo...pero no hay mas...no puedo sentir nada mas por él, perdió a su familia, es el padre...

-No es su padre YO soy su padre...tu lo dijiste casi me matan por ella...y por tí...

-Esta bien tienes razón, es mi amigo me acompañó, cuido de mi familia mientars estuvimos en la arena y lo habría hecho si yo hubiera muerto...

-Bueno eso clarifica muchas cosas- respira hondo y tensa el cuerpo- avisame cuando cambien de idea y desidas empezar algo con él...

-Eso no va a pasar...

-Que nuestro contrato no te detenga...

-No me detiene el contrato...tú...yo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te quiero...no de la manera que tu desearías...pero se bien que eres una extraordinaria persona que me quieres...

-Te amo...

-Me amas -corrige- la manera en la que tu pretendes que te "ame" no puedo sentirla por nadie...y al mismo tiempo no quiero herirte mas.

-Ya se que te da miedo la perdida y el abandono...solo te digo una cosa...nunca me he ido y te he dejado...

-Lo se...

-Me voy- el aerodeslizador comienza a descender- nunca llegamos a nada Katniss siempre nos quedamos igual...

-Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar...Peeta

-Adios...

Después de eso vine al bosque ellos son tan desconcertantes. Mas bien mi madre. Creo que las mujeres Everdeen nunca nos llevaremos bien entre generaciones, mi madre nunca ha tenido una buena relación con mi abuela porque el dia que mi abuelo murió y se encerró dentro de si casi mueren ella y mi tía Prim; mi madre y yo últimamente no nos llevábamos tan bien porque la culpo por su indecisión por no poder amar a papá, cualquiera se enamoraría de él, los días se han vuelto tensos. Pero es mi madre y la quiero, se que no habria cosas que ella no hiciera por mi. Aquí en el bosque me siento libre, me gusta el aire que respiro. Sigo caminando y sucede lo que he tratado de evitar todas estas semanas, la razón por la que los domingo me encierro en casa y no salgo.

A escasos metros de mi aparece él, Gale Howthorne, me mira, lo miro, es lunes por la mañana en lo debería estar aquí. Se acerca a mi me sonríe levemente, una parte de mi me dice que me vaya pero es demasiado tarde, ahora esta frente a mí.

-Hola- me dice- no te he visto en semanas, tu mamá dice que no habias estado bien...

-Estuve un poco enferma- respondo en tono neutral- ¿y que haces aqui es Lunes?

-Estoy en el turno de la noche...fui a casa pero no podia dormir asi que decidi revisar las trampas y ¿tú no fuiste a la escuela?

-No- digo sin mas, me encojo en hombros.

-Ya...¿puedes ayudarme entonces?

-No...no sé...

El me mira sin saber bien como reaccionar.

-Tú madre te lo dijo ¿NO?- dice haciendo una mueca, mira al suelo y luego a mí

-Si- digo mirándolo fijamente

-Yo la presione a eso, yo iba a decírtelo pero ella no estaba de acuerdo y Peeta mucho menos...

-¿Por qué?¿Por que querías que lo supiera?

-Era lo justo...

-No, no lo era...yo...mi vida era perfecta mis padres, mi familia...

-Vivías un engaño...lo del matrimonio ficticio iban a decírtelo tarde o temprano...

-Mi padre, mi papá es Peeta Mellark

-Lo sé

-¿Por que no quisiste verme antes?¿Cuando ellos vivian?¿Tu, tú me abandonaste?- digo con reproche- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Peeta Mellark fuera otro tipo de persona si me maltratara o me golpeara o algo así. ¡Solo regresaste cuando ellos murieron!...- tengo los puños apretados

-Es verdad, me fui renuncie ti antes de que nacieras pero nunca, nunca te hubiera dejado si supiera que correrías algún peligro ¿acaso me equivoque?¿acaso Peeta Mellark no ha sido un buen padre?

-No...no te quivocaste...

-Me duele reconocerlo pero es asi...yo...era joven e idiota, creía estar enamorado de Katniss pero también quería a Ellie...estaba celoso porque había aparecido Peeta Mellark y ya que de todos modos iban a casarse...después vino lo del quarter quell...puede sonar estúpido pero era muy joven 19 años...Jack estaba en camino y no tendria las mismas oportunidades que tú...nunca las tuvo...-dice con tristeza-¿donde esta él?¿Y donde estas tú?...

Comprendo lo que dice.

-Y ¿porque te quedaste solo yo debo pagar por eso? SI ellos estuvieran vivos nunca habrias querido que yo lo supiera...

-Probablemente así sea pero las tragedias pasan y cambian todo, ellos no están...tu eres la única parte de mi que aun esta con vida...tu eres el único testimonio de que alguna vez estuve aquí...

-¿Y mi papá que? Ustedes nunca piensan en él...mi mamá o tu solo lo utilizan...

-El también ha utilizado a tu madre y a ti...sabe que no lo ama y la retiene junto a él, sabe que no eres su hija de alguna manera has sido un medio para retenerla a ella...no es un hombre perfecto...

-NO permitiré que hables mal de él...-digo amenazadora

-Esta bien, no es un tema que pueda ganar...

-Me voy a casa

-Espera...-trata de alcanzarme-Yo se que ahora estas confundida y molesta...yo no quiero dejar de verte ni que me odies o me ignores...

-No tengo ganas de estar contigo, por ahora. Yo...no te odio...pero para mi mi papá es mi papá...no puedo tener dos padres...

-Esta bien...

-NO quiero que hables mal de mi papá...

-Prometido...

-Una cosa mas ¿crees que fui un error de juventud?

-Un error que volvería a cometer si tuviera que elegir de nuevo...pero del que no me deslindaría...

-Te veo el fin de semana Tío Gale- le digo y me alejo del lugar.

Llego a casa, mamá esta trabajando en su invernadero, ha desarrollado un gran afecto por sus plantas. Mi tía Prim las utiliza para sus medicinas y brebajes, ella es la sanadora del pueblo de todos modos mis padres mandaron a comprar libros y plantas para saber mas de esas cosas.

-Hola mamá- disimulo mi enojo por lo que le escuche decir sobre mi.

-Hola...¿como te fue de paseo?- me sonríe, deja sus plantas y camina hacia mi-

-Bien- digo distante

Se quita los guantes y acaricia mi trensa que es igual a la suya.

-¿Quieres almorzar?

-SI

Me abraza y me dice

-¿Te despediste de tu papá?

-SI, antes de ir de paseo.

Se separa de mí

-Entonces vamos a almorzar.

Vamos a la cocina, mi madre ha hecho un poco de verduras al vapor, jugo y panesillos rellenos de queso que seguro hizo papá. Mi mamá se esfuerza porque las cosas no cambien, para que yo siga siendo tan feliz como siempre, deberia decir que tengo mas que el promedio en el 12 para ser feliz. MI madre es guapa, es muy bonita, se ve joven y saludable, con la gente ella es seria y reservada, hace comentarios educados e intenta ser amable pero nunca habla de lo que de verdad piensa o siente probablemente es mas suelta con los que vivimos en la villa de los vencedores, pero creo que si a dos personas les expresa su amor a manos llenas es a mi Tía Prim y a mí, supongo en un lugar importante esta papá porque a veces hace tiempo hubo una época en la que ella se emocionaba con verlo, a veses cuando creían estar a solas, pues siempre me ha gustado esconderme en la casa, ellos solían acariciarse, besarse y hacerse bromas.

Pero las cosas cambian, se han distanciado bastante, se tratan con respeto pero con reserva mas aun desde que los viajes de mi padre al capitolio se han hecho mas frecuentes, ellos iniciaron desde que yo tendría unos 7 años, primero mandaban a traer a mi padre una o dos veces al año, después las idas se volvieron mas constantes hasta que desde que tengo 9 son de prácticamente una vez al mes y por días o hasta una semana. Cuando se volvieron mas frecuentes vinieron las visitas de Finnick Odair a casa, ahora que lo pienso por esa época mis padres comenzaron a dormir separados.

A veces cuando papá regresa esta relativamente tranquilo, un poco nostálgico y hasta taciturno. Otras veces regresa de muy mal humor, irritable se encierra por horas en su habitación o por un día, entonces trato de no molestarlo aunque en realidad nunca me ha hablado mal, ni a mi ni a madre. Solo tengo un recuerdo de que en una de esas ocasiones estaba muy mal, yo le preguntaba una y otra vez pero no me contesto nada solo me abrazó fuerte y estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo mientras me abrazaba y me decía que me quería. Mi papá casi nunca esta triste, mucho menos llora, por eso ese recuerdo lo tengo latente. Mi madre se vuelve extremadamente amable con él cuando regresa del capitolio, ella nunca ha sabido con certeza a que va al capitolio. Se que en ocasiones y diferentes maneras se lo ha preguntado pero nunca a tenido una respuesta favorable. El resto de los vencedores lo saben, lo se porque mi papá habla con ellos y por el tono que usan cuando mi madre los interroga y no hallan como contestarle, solo le dan evasivas.

Es el medio dia del sabado estoy en la cocina de la casa de mi abuela. Escucho un cantar especifico de los sinsajos que solo hacen cuando una aerodeslizador esta cerca, aunque no se vea. Minutos despues escucho las voces y los pasos. Me levanto voy a la puerta principal y los veo, son ellos Finnick Odair y papá. Abro la puerta y me quedo parada en el portico. Ellos se acercan.

-Hola papá- lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla

-Hola ¿Que tal te portaste?

-Bien

-Hola ratoncito...-me dice Finnick odair y pone su sonrisa de un millón

-Hola- le digo

Me llama ratoncito porque la primera vez que lo vi era muy temprano yo estaba en pijama, tenia el cabello oscuro suelto y alborotado, me tallaba los ojos mientras entraba a la cocina, ahi estab el sentado con una taza de cafe en la mano. Cuando me percate de su precensia y lo mire me asuste, mas bien me sorprendi y me quede quieta, él se levanto, en aquella epoca me parecia enorme, sus palabras fueron:...mira nada mas un ratoncito asustado de pelaje negro y ojos azules...Mi papá solo comenzo a reirse. Desde entonces Finnick me llama asi. Yo lo llamo señor Odair a el no le gusta dice que lo hace sentirse viejo, prefiere que lo llame Finnick u Odair a secas.

-¿Ya desayunaron?

Interviene mi abuela.

-O no mi querida señora- dice Odair con su conocido tono seductor- esperabamos tener el placer de probar algo de su cocina...

-Claro, pasen.

Los dos entran a la casa,el desayuno es agradable. Todos estan de buen humor. Ninguno de los dos pregunta por mamá, pero ella esta duchandose en casa, pues ira al pueblo para entregar algunas plantas y traer otras. Yo les digo que me ire a ver a algunos amigos en el pueblo, ya se que no debo decir nada sobre la visita de Finnick, pero es mentira me escondo en uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa, para poder espiar, cuando Finnick viene pasan cosas interesantes o espero recabar información.

Despues de un rato veo como mi madre termina de alistarse para salir. Esta recien bañada y limpia, no se ha dado cuenta de que Finnick a entrado en la casa y como siempre la sorprende de espaldas mientras toma sus llaves, la rodea con sus brazos y con su mejor voz sensual le dice acercandose a su oido:

-Hola Katniss no deberias preguntarle a tu esposo que tal beso...eso podrias comporbarlo tu misma...

-Hola Finnick- dice con voz de aburrimiento

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte...somos viejos conocidos...no te cortes...si eres amable quien sabe tal vez tengas suerte conmigo esta noche...

-Sueñas...-dice mi madre un poco fastidiada

-jajaja al contrario...creo que si fueras mas agradable no solo tendrias suerte conmigo tal vez podrias tener suerte con los dos, conmigo y con Peeta...nunca has tenido "curiosidad" o ganas de "experimentar"...

-No molestes...

-No querida, te ofresco algo que ni puedes imaginar siquiera, te aseguro que tu minero no esta a la altura de ninguno de nosotros juntos o separados...creeme no te arrepentirias...

No entiendo lo que dicen pero lo que es claro es que mi madre no esta muy contenta y esta ruborizada, en ese momento entra mi papá y los encuentra asi, Finnick ni se inmuta mi madre se safa de inmediato de él,la expresión de papá es neutra solo dice:

-Finnick no puedo esperarte toda la mañana no tenemos tanto tiempo asi que apresurate, deja de perder el tiempo...

-Esta bien- dice caminando hasta mi padre- me ha gustado el almuerzo ¿llevas agua?...

-SI

Mi madre se queda ahi parada antes de que salgan dice molesta.

-¿Como es que te pones loco porque voy a cazar con Gale y no dices nada sobre Finnick?

-Él solo bromea contigo, no te haria nada -dice mirado a Finnick- ademas si te sintieras amenazada lo habrias noqueado ¿no?- dice papá.

Los dos salen de la casa.


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11. LA VERDAD...Y LA REVUELTA

Las cosas en casa han cambiado ahora que tengo 14, comprendo un poco mas de las cosas. Gale viene los domingos y vamos a cazar. Mamá,él y yo vamos de caceria, generalmente nos acompaña alguno de los hermanos de Gale. Papá se va con los abuelos, se queda en casa o va a ver a sus amigos, o le gusta reparar o remodelar las casas de la Villa, es un pastiempo, le encanta la mezcla y la pintura. Sigue llendo al capitolio con mucha, mucha frecuencia. Finnick no ha venido en el ultimo año. Ultimamente mis padres han discutido pues se acerca la semana de junta previa a la cosecha, en la que los mentores se reunen para saber pormenores, en esta ocasion el mentor en jefe es papá asi que ira a la junta. Mamá se ha negado a ir, por primera vez en la historia papá no le ha reclamado recordandole que es su obligacion ir con él como siempre, de hecho creo que se siente aliviado de no llevarla consigo, la discusion entonces a girado en torno al hecho de que el quiere que yo sea quien lo acompañe. Y los miro pelear desde la escalera:

-No voy a dejar que vaya contigo...

-¿Por qué?

-Ella no tiene nada que hacer allá

-Tampoco nada que hacer aqui...¿o si?

Me aburro y subo a mi habitación. No hay mas que decir. Ya que estoy en pijama decido irme a dormir. Toda la noche escucho a papá ir y venir por la casa, se que mamá esta en la sala callada leyendo como siempre hace cuando no puede dormir. Muy temprano, casi de madrugada papá entra a mi habitación se sienta en mi cama y me llama despacio para que me despierte...

-...despierta...-dice en un susurro

-hola...que pasa

-shhh- y pone su dedo sobre su boca

-tengo que ir al capitolio no me importa lo que diga tu mamá...¿quieres venir conmigo?

-pero ella se va a enojar

me hace señales para que baje la voz

-eso no me importa...

es la primera vez desde que conozco a mi padre que intenta hacer algo a espaldas de mi madre tan abiertamente.

-pero...

-escucha no quiero dejarte aqui...

-no solo es que se moleste...ella...creo que se siente sola...no quiero mentirle ademas

Mi papá me mira con una mezcla de angustia y extrañesa.

-Olvidate de ella por un momento ¿quieres ir?

-No quiero que se quede sola...ella...ella no es tan fuerte como tu y yo...

-Solo seran unos dias...

Y por alguna razon se que miente, que su insistencia para que vaya con el se debe a que no seran unos dias, algo en mi interior me dice que asi es. Lo se por la premura con la que intenta convenserme para que lo acompañe, lo que no entiendo es porque no me dice claramente eso o la razon.

-Me quedo...yo...te quiero y todo...pero tu eres mas fuerte...

Mi padre me escudriña. Acaricia mi cabello y me mira

-¿Estas segura?

-Aja

-sabia que esto pasaria...-se acerca para abrazarme y me susurra-tu sabes que te que amo ¿no? . Que eres y siempre seras mi hija. No importa lo que escuches, no importa lo que te digan,no importa nada, solo recuerda que soy tu padre...nadie mas lo és...que todo lo que hago y he hecho lo decidi libremente...que las aunque ultimamente peleamos mucho tu madre y yo te amamos...y que hemos sido un equipo...

-yo tambien te amo papá

Se levanta acaricia mi rostro, me besa en la frente. Se levanta y sale de la habitación, me quedo pensando en mi cama, escucho que se encuentra con mamá en el pasillo, no escucho claramente lo que dice, despues escucho como baja por las escaleras sale al patio, en ese mismo momento me arrepiento se que no puedo dejarlo ir, me levanto como resorte corro escaleras abajo, gritando...

-¡papá!¡papá!¡papá!¡espera!-pero es tarde-

Para cuando llego al patio solo veo como los arboles de afuera dela villa se mesen por el aire que genera la turbina del aerodeslizador, aunque no se ve nada pues esta en modo furtivo.

Mamá esta parada con los brazos cruzados en el portico. Me mira y la miro...por primera vez en años la veo llorar...mientras mira lo mismo que yo...algo va a pasar no se que pero pasara...regreso hasta donde esta ella y la abrazo...estoy unos escalones abajo porque ella puede colocar su babilla sobre mi cabello y puede olerlo, tengo 14 años pero ya soy mucho mas alta que ellos dos...es evidente de quien he heredado la estatura. Pasamos ahi un largo rato...al final entramos a la casa sin ganas de hablar, voy a mi habitacion..tomó una de mis almohadas y la lanzo hacia la pared...en mi cama, debajo de la almohada aparece un papel cuidadosamente doblado, lo habro es la letra de papá tan clara y cuidada como siempre...el papel donde me da indicaciones de buscar algo que esta en el sotano de la casa pero no ahora sino despues del anuncio oficial de los juegos que sera mañana a medio dia. Me dice que sea paciente y obedesca, asi que lo hare, que no le diga nada a mamá.

El resto del dia fue muy triste, llorar, pensar. Mi mamá fue a la casa de mi abuela y la tia Prim, yo decido ir a la panaderia a ver a mis abuelos, que siempre me reciben con gran esmero, creo que ellos no saben lo de Gale y mamá o si lo saben no les importa, porque independientemente de que mi abuela sea una arpia con el resto del distrito conmigo es diferente siempre me habla bien y me trata dulcemente, dicen que es un enigma, que no trata a nadie como a mi. Unos piensan que porque soy la unica mujer que ha nacido en la familia puesto que solo tiene hijos y nietos varones ademas de mi. MI abuelo es agradable con todo el mundo, igual que mis tios y mis primos. Esa noche decidi quedarme con mis abuelos, mi mamá sabe que a veses lo hago. Pero muy temprano regreso a casa.

A eso de las diez estamos todas en la sala, Jess nos saluda y abraza a mi tia Prim son algo asi como novios pero no lo hacen oficial, nos dice que Haymitch, Ethan y Zarah se han ido al pueblo para ver el promo y discurso del presidente de los juegos de este año, que es obligatorio verlo. Nosotros nos preparamos pero aun faltan dos horas.

En punto de las doce todos nos sentamos. El logo del capitolio aparece, despues la imagen del "senado" que en verdad no sirve para nada sino para disimular la dictadura, los 12 mentores en jefe que representan a los distritos, y finalmente nuestro presidente Corolious Snow, con ese cabello blanco y esos labios hinchados, es muy viejo pero se ve casi igual que en los videos donde mis padres fueron tributos, mala hierva nunca muere...

-Ciudadanos de Panem, en este año, los juegos de hamb...

No termina la frase porque en ese momento la señal se corta, todos nos miramos unos a otros y pensamos que ha fallado nuestro aparato pero no es asi, se empieza a ver llovizna, se escucha la voz de alguien que dice...

- probando,probando, tenemos audio pero aun no tenemos video, esta es una señal pirata, es una señal pirata desde el distrito trece, si ,no es una farsa transmitimos desde el distrito trece...

-¿Distrito trece?-decimos todos al unisono

-¿Acaso no lo habían destruido?- dice mi tía Prim

En el televisor se ve como la señal del capitolio lucha con la señal de los piratas, en los breves fragmentos se ve como el caos reina en el estudio donde antes estaba el presidente los demás asistentes, entonces pienso, mi padre, papá, esta ahí. Me horroriza pensar lo que sucede, pero finalmente la señal pirata del trece sigue transmitiendo...

-Somos la resistencia, la fuerza rebelde de todos los distritos que se une para que por fin quitemos de nuestras gargantas el yugo del capitolio, solo escuchen esto y juzguen por ustedes mismos...ahora que tienen la señal completa, lo veo, es la imagen de alguien a quien conozco bien...Finnick Odair...se que es pregrabado pues vi hace unos momentos a Finnick con el resto de los mentores.

Finnick luce pálido, esta sentado en una silla tiene entre sus manos una cuerda pequeña, ovilla la cuerda en su mano, y comienza a hablar como ausente y plano:

—El Presidente Snow solía... venderme... mi cuerpo. Yo no fui el único. Si un vencedor es considerado deseable, el presidente lo ofrece como una recompensa o permite que las personas puedan comprarlos por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Si te niegas, mata a alguien a quien amas. Entonces lo haces...

-Eso lo explica, entonces. El desfile de amantes en el Capitolio de Finnick. Nunca

fueron verdaderos amantes – dice mi madre su voz refleja remordimiento

—Yo no fui el único, pero fui el más popular —dice Finnick—. Y quizás el más indefenso, porque las personas que amaba eran tan indefensas- una breve pausa- Para hacerse a sí mismos sentir mejor, mis "patrocinadores"-pone énfasis en la palabra- me daban regalos de dinero o joyas, pero yo encontré un modo de pago mucho más valioso. Secretos...

—Secretos —dice, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos ¿que tipos de secretos? Esos que por mi corta edad no comprendo—.

-Y aquí es donde querrá permanecer sintonizado, Presidente Snow, porque muchos de ellos eran acerca de usted. Pero comencemos con algunos de los otros...

Todas las cosas que escucho, no puedo creerla la gran cantidad de cosas que sabe. Después viene lo peor, lo peor para mi y para todos los que estamos en este lugar, en esta sala. Cuando finalmente Finnick termina creemos que eso es todo pero no. Ahora es él, mi padre, Peeta Mellark quien aparece en el mismo lugar, sentado. Pálido, ausente, tanto como Finnick, su voz alegre y llena de vida se escucha distante, plana como si todo lo que dijera no fuera asunto de él o como si no fuera algo que realmente no le concerniera a él. Su vista al igual que la de Finnick, esta perdida en algún lugar del suelo. Entre sus manos juega, lo reconozco es un broche de Sinsajo que le pertenece a mi madre, que ella en algún momento de su matrimonio le regaló. Entonces comienza...

-Al igual que otros vencedores...también tuve que acceder a tener visitas y "encuentros" con ciudadanos del capitolio, ricos y mas ricos que podían pagar al Presidente Snow por nosotros... gente con poder o peso político...no es nada honroso ni nada con lo que uno pueda vivir bien o que puedas contarle a alguien...solo lo haces y vives con eso, sobrevives...lo haces porque esta de por medio la gente que amas...no hay nada que no haria por ellas...

Mira el sinsajo, yo quiere salir corriendo no quiero oír, quiero correr al capitolio a abrazarlo. Miro a mi madre tiene la boca abierta las lagrimas comienzan a hacerse presentes en su rostro, al igual que mi abuela y mi tia Prim. Jess solo mira al suelo.

-Peeta...lo siento...lo siento...no sabia...- es lo único que susurra.

Mi padre continua.

-lo único que si pude hacer fue aconsejar a los otros tributos, a los que tuve en todos estos años, antes de entrar a la arena...siempre les decía...si llegas a los finalistas y sabes que ganaras o que tendrás esa posibilidad una vez que hallas vencido o estés a punto de hacerlo permite que te dañen lo suficiente para que te quiten una extremidad, un brazo, una pierna, una cicatriz en el rostro que te haga poco atractivo...nunca les dije porque pero eso...eso hace que la gente de la que hablo no se fije en ti...solo hubo una chica en todos estos años que no me hizo caso porque no podía decirle abiertamente porque...ella...ella era muy joven...ganó hace unos años...aquí dijeron que se accidentó y murió pero no fue así...ella...ella se suicidó...la forzaron y no pudo con eso...no hay día que no piense en ella...por eso opte también por los secretos como forma de pago...creí que algún día servirían...asi que comencemos...

Despues de papá aparecen Cashmire y Gloss del distrito 1. De ellos no recuerdo casi nada pues solo trataba de procesar cada palabra de mi padre. Yo no comprendo muchas cosas de las que dicen, mi madre sigue llorando mas que de tristeza creo que es coraje e importencia lo que hay en su expresion, esta atónita, los demás también, Jess mira al suelo con cara de enojo aprieta los puños y la mandíbula.

(POV Katniss)

Cada uno de ellos a teje un tapiz tan rico de detalles, de los que no puedes dudar de su autenticidad. Relatos de extraños apetitos sexuales, traiciones, avaricia insondable, y sangrientos juegos de poder. Secretos de borrachos susurrados sobre una almohada húmeda a altas horas de la noche. Todos ellos fueron comprados y vendidos. Eran esclavos del distrito. Unos extremadamente guapos y otros muy guapos, ciertamente, pero, en la realidad, inocuos. ¿A quién podían contárselo? ¿Y quién les creería si lo hicieran?.

Peeta nisiquiera fue capaz de contármelo supongo que para protegerme o supongo que porque nunca le di la confianza subiente, me siento como la peor alimaña de la tierra, entonces es comprensible como se ponía cuando regresaba del capitolio, porque decidió dormir lejos de mi. Por en aquella época nuestra relación parecía mejorar por que entonces fue la única vez que él y yo intimamos de verdad, solo una vez en la que inicio con un beso que nos llevó a más, solo una vez que nunca supe porque no quiso repetir, eso fue poco antes de que se fuera por primera vez al capitolio. Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido.

Una vez Finnick me dijo que sus amantes le pagaban con secretos, sólo que yo pensé que todo el arreglo era por elección propia, terrible error, nunca fue así.

En cuanto a los que pagaron por ellos solo puedo pensar son personas como nuestro viejo Agente de la paz en jefe, Cray, quien compraba chicas desesperadas para devorar y desechar sólo porque podía hacerlo. Quiero interrumpir la grabación y pedirle perdón a

Finnick por cada pensamiento falso que jamás tuve acerca de él a Peeta porque nunca puede comprender la razón de su distanciamiento se lo atribuí a cientos de cosas.

Siguen las revelaciones, algunos secretos son demasiado deliciosos como para no compartirlos. Yo conozco a la mayoría de las personas que Finnick nombra y los otros, a otras no, todos parecen ser ciudadanos prominentes del Capitolio, pero sé, a partir de escuchar la cháchara de la gente en el capitolio en todos estos años, la atención que el tropiezo de juicio más pequeño puede atraer. Si un mal corte de cabello puede llevar a horas de chisme, ¿qué conseguirán las acusaciones de incesto, puñales en la espalda, chantaje, y demás delitos? Pero, aún mientras las ondas de shock y recriminación caen sobre el Capitolio, las personas allí esperarán, como yo lo hago ahora, por saber el secreto del Presidente y supongo que en parte por eso es que no se ha cortado aun la transmicion pirata.

En resumen describen como un hombre tan joven cuando subió al poder. Y tan listo como para mantenerlo. ¿Cómo, uno podría llegar a preguntarse, lo hizo? Una palabra. Eso es todo lo que realmente necesitamos saber: Veneno.

Finnick, Peeta y los otros se remontan a la ascensión política de Snow y recorren su camino hasta el presente, indicando caso tras caso de muertes misteriosas de los adversarios de Snow o, aún peor, de aquellos aliados que tenían el potencial para convertirse en amenazas. Personas cayendo muertas en un banquete o muy lentamente, decayendo inexplicablemente durante un período de meses. Culpando al marisco en mal estado, a un virus evasivo, o a una debilidad pasada por alto en la aorta. Snow bebiendo de la copa envenenada él mismo para desviar las sospechas. Pero los antídotos no siempre funcionan. Dicen que es por eso que lleva las rosas que apestan a perfume. Dicen que es para cubrir el olor de la sangre de las llagas en su boca que nunca curarán. Dicen, dicen, dicen... Snow tiene una lista, y nadie sabe quién será el siguiente. Veneno. El arma perfecta para una serpiente. Considerando que mi opinión y creo que la de otros con respecto al Capitolio y su noble presidente es ya tan baja, no puedo decir que las acusaciones de ellos dos me sorprendan. Pero me duele, por ellos, por todo lo que seguramente pasaron, por todo lo que callaron, por todos los malos pensamientos que he tenido sobre ellos a lo largo de estos años.

(fin de POV)

Cuando finalmente la transmisión de ellos dos sale del aire, emerge una imagen del lugar en la que miro a los vencedores presentes, papá, Finnick y Johanna Maison, entre ellos, con armas en sus manos tienen al presidente y al senado, no hay agentes de la paz junto a ellos son gente con uniforme militar negro. El presidente ahora parece tan insignificante, alguien hace un anuncio e invita al resto de la gente al resto de los distritos a sumarse a la revuelta a pelear contra todo aquel que se oponga a derrocar al capitolio. Y entonces intercalan imagenes de los distritos, vemos como muchos agentes de la paz no visten ya con el uniforme blanco sino con uno similar al de los que vimos en el capitolio, distritos como el 8, 11, 12, 7 y 4 parecen tener en su totalidad ya a agentes de la paz así, miro imágenes de Haymitch, Zarah e Ethan en la plaza central organizando a la gente, a gente que no conozco pero haciendo lo mismo en el 4 y el 8. Se muestran peleas y revueltas en el resto de los distritos, el caos hace presa en el capitolio nos enseñan como aerodeslizadores con logo del 13 llegan a la ciudad.

En ese momento Jess me saca de mi estupefacción.

-¡Tu papá! Te dejo instrucciones ¿donde están?

-Aquí- saco de mi bolsillo la arrugada hoja y la leemos

Todos salimos corriendo tras Jess, corremos a una de las casas abandonadas de la villa, en ese trayecto Gale llega sudoroso ya que ha corrido desde el pueblo para protegernos se une a nosotros, vamos directo al sótano, en una de las orillas seguimos las instrucciones Jess rompe con un pico la pared, tras de ella hay armamento y municiones, mapas y otros aparatos, comida, agua y una cajita de madera con mi nombre y el de mi madre labrado. Jess reparte las armas entre mi madre, Gale y él, nos dice que debemos sacar todo y estar preparados.

Después, ya en casa, cuando tenemos todo listo el teléfono suena, es el abuelo Haymitch le dice a mamá que en el 12 la transición se hizo sin complicaciones, pues ya todos los agentes de la paz estaban comprados, y los que no estaban de acuerdo por crudo que sonara fueron ejecutados por la noche mientras dormían o envenenados, irónico.

Mi padre no llama, solo esperamos, estamos preparados para evacuar, cada una de nosotros lee las cartas que nos dejo. Los días siguientes son un tormento para nosotros, por papá. Solo somos testigos de lo que las transmisiones de televisión nos muestran. Transiciones "pacificas" en los distritos 12, 4 y 8; el 7 y 11 aprovecharon la transmisión y armaron una cruenta revuelta pero en pocos días con ayuda del 13 ganaron, el 5, 6 y 3 tardaron algunos meses mas en caer. En todo ese tiempo no había día en que no pensara en mi padre. Pero las palabras de su carta nos lo habían advertido el sabia que por nuestra seguridad una vez mas haría el sacrificio de mantenerse alejado.

Ha pasado prácticamente un año, el distrito 1 y el 2 no han podido pacificarse a pesar de la implacable lucha que tenían con el ahora gobierno republicano había guerrillas, el gobierno aun no se arriesgaba a retirar las tropas que tiene apostadas en el resto de los distritos para respaldar a las del 1 y el 2 porque le temen al caos. Aunque en realidad ya ni hay porque pelear el gobierno central del capitolio se ha perdido. Snow había sido procesado y ejecutado públicamente, los ciudadanos del capitolio han sido clasificados y dispersados en los diferentes distritos, al capitolio han sido llevados individuos que creen pueden aportar cosas para la reconstrucción del país. EL trece a emergido de las sombras. De ninguna manera estamos en paz, la gente que ha llegado del capitolio no ha sido bien recibida sino mas bien maltratada, en teoría se supone que tienen derechos constitucionales pero la verdad es que no es así, la gente no los mata porque están las tropas apostadas en el pueblo, pero los discriminan.

Para aquella gente acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, no padecer en nada, a sido un duro golpe, tan trágico que algunos han optado por el suicidio (los que son verdaderamente valientes), el resto solo mira con desolación. En la escuela los chicos los tratan mal, los excluyen, técnicamente yo soy ciudadana del capitolio y deberían tratarme igual pero no es así, yo viví toda mi vida entre ellos, tanto mi familia como yo ayudo y alimento a la gente del distrito por lo tanto me tratan como a cualquiera del 12. Cada vez que puedo ayudo a los niños del capitolio que no comprenden gran cosa. Mis compañeros y la gente no dice nada porque saben que esa es mi naturaleza, porque saben que soy hija de Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, que ver el sufrimiento y proteger a los débiles esta en mi.

Podemos salir del distrito, a sus alrededores, pero nadie se atreve por los depredadores, se nos ha permitido cultivar, gente del 13 a venido a adiestrarnos, aun no hay libre transito dicen que lo habrá cuando se pacifique todo el país, que podremos ir a donde mejor nos plazca. Por ahora solo cazamos, cultivamos y sobrevivimos. Cada mes llega el dinero que mi madre recibe por ser vencedora y parte de los que mi padre gana, para mi. Haymitch dice que ese fue el trato los vencedores, agentes de la paz y funcionarios aceptaron colaborar con los rebeldes a cambio de inmunidad y conservar sus privilegios. Todo es política, todo debe cambiar para seguir igual. Papá ha podido hablar por el teléfono escuetamente pero dice que esta en combate, mi madre ayuda a mantener el orden y la paz en el distrito, ayuda en lo que puede a los desvalidos. Gale dejó la mina, viene todos los días. Mi madre y él nunca están a solas.

Mis suplicas son escuchadas y después de tantos meses papá aparece llega en el tren del capitolio, junto con otras cosas. Aquel día estábamos trabajando en el huerto, Gale, mamá e Ethan se habían ido a cazar. Fue tan extraño ver llegar a papá con ese uniforme gris como los que veía a los oficiales del 13. Su piel se veía requemada, pero se veia saludable, en forma y fuerte. Cuando llego corrí hacia él los abrace y lo bese, una y otra vez...el hizo lo mismo.

-Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho, mucho...

-Yo a ti,mira cuanto has crecido

Soy mucho mas alta que el. El encuentro con mi madre fue igual de eufórico, cuando lo vio dejo caer lo que llevaba en las manos corrió hacia el lo abrazo, una y otra vez le pidió perdón por las cosas que no sabia sobre él, por todo lo que no le apoyo. El le pidió perdón por todas las cosas que le oculto. Pero indudablemente el hombre que se había ido hacia casi un año no era en absoluto el hombre que había regresado, había algo en él que supongo solo se ve en los que han enfrentado al guerra y otras cosas. Sin lugar a dudas y no se como explicarlo había ya una barrera entre ellos dos invisible, que no era Gale o los "amantes" que papá tuvo que enfrentar en todos esos años, era algo mas. Papá estuvo unos días pues dijo que debía regresar al capitolio, el dia previo a su regreso el y mi madre hablaron.

-¿Si te pidiera que vinieras conmigo al capitolio lo harías?

-Tu sabes que no...

-¿Por que?

-No hay lugar para mi allá...lo sabes...y mi vida esta aquí

-¿Por que no hay lugar para tí allá?

-Solo has regresado porque querías verla a ella...es tu hija y siempre lo seguirá siendo...

-eso no responde a mi pregunta

-Supongo Peeta que hay alguien mas allá, alguien que te esta esperando...

El se revuelve incomodo.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Lo se porque tienes la misma mirada que tenias cuando hablabas de mi hace tantos años, lo se porque no sonreías así hace tanto tiempo...eso solo lo hace un hombre enamorado...tu lo estas...

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan perceptiva?

-No lo soy...tu eres muy expresivo...yo no puedo amarte nunca pude como tu querías aunque no lo creas me da gusto...

-¿entonces Gale y tu?...

-Ya veré yo que pasa con Gale...

Mi padre saca unos papeles y los pone sobre la mesa

-Pongamosle fin a esto...

Mamá no dice nada toma la pluma y firma.

-¿Que hay de ella?- mi madre lo mira

-Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que se fuera conmigo al capitolio pero no lo hará,ella me quiere y todo pero tu eres su madre...se preocupa por ti...

-No me opondré si quiere irse contigo...

-No lo hará...pero quiero que sepas que no voy a abandonarla siempre sera mi hija...

A la mañana siguiente en efecto mi padre se despidió de todos. Ethan y Sarah se fueron con él, Tia Prim hizo su ceremonia de tueste con Jess antes de que se fueran.

-Te amo- dice mi padre mientras me abraza

-Y yo a ti

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?¿estarás bien?

-Si, estaré bien

No me agrada la idea de irme, mi vida esta aqui. Mis abuelos, mi madre, pero quiero a papá me gustaria que no se fuera y se que si se lo pido se quedará pero ya ha hecho demasiados sacrificios.

-Puedes llamarme las veces que quieras, si cambias de opinión dímelo y mandare de inmediato por ti. Papá se fue en el tren. Yo tenia poco mas de 15 años entonces.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: ME OFRESCO COMO TRIBUTO Y LOS JUEGOS...

El tiempo pasa rápido muy rápido, ya he cumplido 17 años. Papá y yo hablamos muy poco por teléfono, no por falta de interés sino porque al no vivir en la villa de los vencedores no tengo teléfono, usamos las cartas pero hasta eso tarda en llegar. Pero cada mes recibo un regalo de él. Mamá, Gale y yo hemos venido a vivir en una casa ju que ellos construyeron junto al lago. Así que vamos poco al pueblo, en teoría yo tendría que ir a la escuela pero no lo hago.

Hace apenas un unos dos meses que se ha pacificado el país, el distrito uno y el dos fueron brutalmente aplastados por las fuerzas del gobierno. Los lideres revolucionarios se han vuelto políticos. Los pobres siguen siendo podres, los ricos ricos, la gente del capitolio que vive entre nosotros es miserable. Viven en la mas extrema pobreza, cada vez que la gente puede les recuerda que son unos parias, tal y como por poco mas de 80 años hicieron con notros.

Mi madre como siempre ayuda en todo lo que puede, nadie se mete con ella, le da a la gente medicinas, les enseña a trabajar, comparte un poco de comida. He desarrollado cariño y respeto por Gale, y así lo llamo Gale. El sabe que nunca podrá ocupar el lugar de papá, aunque se esfuerza. Con mamá el asunto es diferente, ella lo quiere de verdad, el la llama Catnip, nunca he comprendido porque, me gusta verla feliz. Los días aquí son apacibles y tranquilos, tal vez hasta un poco aburridos. Yo voy a ver a mis abuelos, a mis tíos al pueblo o a la villa de los vencedores. Tengo un perro, un labrador me sigue a donde quiera que vaya, fue un regalo de papá me lo envió en un caja con ollos lo envió con Ethan y Sarah que vinieron de visita hace un año pues se acercaba mi cumpleaños. Es un labrador retriever, así es como llama papá a la raza, muy juguetón e inteligente, cuando abrí aquella caja apareció una bola de pelos dorados babeante, con ojos profundos y nariz sonrosada. Esa es mi vida ahora.

Una mañana de sábado vamos los cuatro Gale, mamá, mi perro y yo al pueblo a comerciar con las presas y yo a visitar a mis abuelos. Estamos comiendo en un establecimiento, se hace un anuncio en la televisión.

-Conciudadanos de la federación de Panem ha sido una ardua tarea la pacificación de nuestro país los rebeldes han sido sofocados e han caído definitivamente y se acerca el aniversario de la revolución por lo que considerando este evento y el reclamo de las masas conmemoraremos esto con obras de beneficio para todos y con la celebración de unos últimos Juegos del Hambre...- al principio nadie presta mucha atención a lo que decía pero hubo algo que robo la atención de todos, esas palabras petrificaron a mi madre, volvieron todo en silencio todos miramos a la televisión- estos juegos del hambre serán llevados a cabo tal y como durante años, no con extravagancia como fue por años pero si con la importancia que se debe, los tributos elegidos para acudir a la cosecha serán elegidos entre los ciudadanos del capitolio que están en los distritos con edad de entre 10 y 18 años, como recordatorio ademas de que nunca mas deben repetirse estos horrores cada distrito enviara dos varones y dos mujeres...que la suerte este siempre de su lado...

La transmicion vuelve a la normalidad Gale y mamá me miran con horror, los que están a mi alrededor me miran con cierta compasión, pero muchos se alegran porque por fin la gente del capitolio vivirá en carne viva lo que ellos por tantos y tantos años. Comprendo el terror en la cara de mamá yo soy ciudadana del capitolio, para mi mamá es como una bala que salido del arma y que ha dado una curva extrema para caer en mi sien.

Sin decir mas pagamos y salimos, no tengo ganas de ver a mis abuelos, pero en ese preciso momento, uno de mis primos Josh Mellark nos ha alcanzado en la calle. Esta rojo por la carrera, él y mis otros tres primos me han buscado como locos, sabían que estábamos por aquí, dice que mi padre a llamado por teléfono de inmediato. Así que vamos a la panadería de mis abuelos. Están petrificados en cuanto me ven llegar me abrazan...todos me miran con tristeza,mi abuela no para de maldecir al gobierno mientras llora, nunca la había visto llorar.

El teléfono suena.

-Hola- respondo en voz apenas audible- ¿papá?

-Si...¿eres tu?

-Si

-¿Supongo que escuchaste el anuncio?

-Si...te extraño...- no me importan los juegos he extrañado tanto a papá que son lo de menos

-y yo a ti...yo a ti...no tienes que preocuparte tu nombre no estará en el sorteo...yo he movido todas mis influencias y ademas tu nunca viviste en el capitolio pero no debes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre ¿oíste?

-Si, entiendo

Me paso como dos horas hablando con el por teléfono. Al final lloró y el llora, nos despedimos y prometo llamarle mas seguido. No le digo nada a nadie tal y como papá me lo dijo, Gale y mamá me enseñan a cazar, me enseñan a hacer trampas,Jess, Gale, mamá, Haymitch me enseñan técnicas de supervivencia uso de armas y cosas así, mi abuela y mi tía Prim, que por cierto tiene un bebé de una año, me enseñan sobre plantas y recetas ,mis primos Josh y Ryan Mellark me enseñan combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que siguiendo la tradición familiar son campeones de lucha. Todos me ayudan a prepararme por si la mala suerte me acompaña.

El temido día por fin llega, nos presentamos en la plaza, comienzan los nombres. Eligen primero a los chico el primero es alto y delgado se ve muy desnutrido tendrá unos 15 años, después el chico siguiente tiene unos 14 pero se ve mejor alimentado; las chicas viene a continuación la primera es una chica mas o menos de mi edad, y por ultimo la elegida es una niña de10 años. Entonces la miro es rubia, pequeña muy pequeña para su edad sus huesos se ven en su pequeño cuerpo, hay algo en mi interior, una voz que me dice que no puedo permitir esto, una voz que se nunca me abandonara si permito esta atrocidad, yo me he preparado, yo he tenido ventajas toda mi vida, mis padres han hecho lo imposible para alejarme de todo mal, precisamente por eso no puedo, no puedo quedarme, así con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando los nombres de cada chico terminan de ser pronunciados se pidieron voluntarios y nadie se ofreció, con la chica sucedió lo mismo. Ahora que están por terminar el nombre de esta pequeña niña tan indefensa antes de que pueda darme cuenta antes de que siquiera sea consciente de mi pecho y de mi boca emergen las palabras...

-¡Soy voluntaria...me ofrezco como tributo!

Todos los que están a mi alrededor, porque yo estaba entre los chicos de la cosecha ya que papá me dijo actuara como si tu nombre estuviera en la cosecha pero no lo estará, solo que no quieren que sea evidente. No te cosecharan. No soy consiente de nada, salvo de la mirada de la niña que sin pensarlo corre hacia mi me abraza y me dice gracias una y otra vez, hasta que supongo unos de los guardias la separa de mi, se la llevan y yo subo al estrado. Solo veo a mi madre cuyo rostro esta lleno serio y con lagrimas, sus puños están cerrados y mira a frente, Gale me mira con incredulidad, no se que sea de los demás, pero ya esta hecho no hay vuelta atrás, ahora soy un tributo de los juegos del hambre tal y como mis padres los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 nunca lo desearon. Gale tiene la cara grave no puede creer lo que pasa.

Despues de eso nos retiran del lugar y nos llevan al lugar donde debemos despedirnos, queda claro desde el principio que tengo trato preferencial, muchas personas se despiden de mi y el tiempo que me dan es como de 10 minutos. Primero mis abuelos paternos, mi abuela materna junto con mi tía Prim, el bebé y Jess, Mis primos y tíos Mellark, al final aparece Gale con mi perro...en cuanto entra me abraza, somos casi de la misma estatura. Al principio no dice nada.

-Tienes que hacer lo necesario para ganar...tu debes ganar...oiste- me abraza de nuevo

-¿Por que tengo todas las ventajas del mundo?- digo entre sus brazos

-Por que la vida ya me a arrebatado dos hijos...se que no me consideras tu padre..pero no resistiría perderte a ti también...

-OK, también te quiero...no como un padre...pero has sido bueno conmigo y has hecho feliz a mamá...

-Lo logararas...se que lo haras...

-Pero si no lo hago...

-No digas eso...

-Si no lo hago...prometeme, prometeme que protegerás a mi mamá y cuidaras de mi amigo- digo mirando al cuadrúpedo que esta sentado a unos centímetros de nosotros y me mira.

-Claro...si

Nos separamos y me agacho.

-Hola amigo

Se lanza sobre mi y caemos al suelo. Me lame por todos lados.

-Vas a estar bien, te cuidaran este o no este yo...gracias por tu compañía...

Lo abrazo fuertemente. Mientras estamos asi Gale me mira.

-¿sabes porque llamo Catnip a tu mamá?

-Nunca han querido contarme esa historia...

El sonríe y me cuenta brevemente como conoció a mi madre, como se hicieron amigos y una historia sobre un puma loco que seguía a mamá. Al final nos abrazamos, nos despedimos. Mamá nunca apareció. Somos conducidos al tren por separado, no quieren que nos conozcamos entre tributos, ya que al ser del mismo distrito pueden elucubrar cosas. No me sorprende encontrar en el tren a ella, mamá.

-¿Creíste que iba dejarte sola?- me dice desde la entrada de la puerta

-No...supuse que estarías aquí...

Ella se acerca, ahora no se como interpretar su actitud, se ve preocupada pero no molesta, se ve que lloro mucho tiempo pero ahora intenta que yo no lo note,

-¿Puedo saber que se apodero de tu cabeza para hacer semejante tontería?

-¿Que se apodero de ti el día que te ofreciste por la tía Prim?

-Ella era mi hermana...

-Si no lo fuera te abrías ofrecido por ella...

-NO, no lo habría hecho, no soy una heroína como siempre has creído...

-Yo creo que si te hubieras ofrecido...

Ella solo se acerca y me abraza. Después aparece el abuelo Haymitch. NO me dicen nada sobre los otros tributos a pesar de que pregunto por ellos. Al otro dia antes de llegar a la capital hablamos.

-Estos juego son totalmente diferentes a los anteriores...no habra patrocinadores...

-¿Por que?...-digo

-Por que es un castigo no un espectáculo, porque de haberlos tu tendrías todos...no te confíes he hablado ya con otros, no todos los chicos elegidos son escualidos y desnutridos como estos los de serán brutales...por los demas no me preocuparia pero son 8 mocosa, es tiempo de que te preocupes...tu amado padre esta preocupadisimo- dice con sarcasmo- pero tu has querido jugar a al heroina...

-NO es un juego...

-Hiciste algo estúpido niña...tus padres ha luchado por mantenerte viva y tu haces idioteces... tu padre cambio el Quarter Quell y murieron 47 personas para tu vivieras, tu madre dio a luz a escondidas en un cuarto sin atención medica ¿sabes que aunque quisiera no podría tener mas hijos? Tu nacimiento no fue tan fácil, la noche en que te registraron casi matan a tu padre a golpes, tu madre a luchado por que no tuvieras que pisar la arena, a sido mentora a visto a chicos morir y mira...-le da un gran trago a su bebida

No digo nada llegamos a la capital, a los tributos nos conducen por separado al que se supone sera el lugar donde permaneceremos dos semanas. Ahora no hay estilistas ni gente esperando en los hangares por nosotros. No se a donde llevan a los otros pero a mi me llevan al ultimo piso del centro de entrenamiento, hay de comer en abundancia, sirvientes. No creo que todos los tributos tengan las mismas cosas que yo, es mas que evidente que los otros no la pasan tan bien. En la televisión dan una breve biografiá de quienes participaremos en el juego. Muestran escenas intercaladas de las muertes sin sentido de tributos a lo largo de estos años y de como el publico del capitolio se alegraba con la muertes, escenas de los distritos que reflejan el horror, el sufrimiento. Miro al abuelo Haymitch, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Cashmire y Gloss, mamá y papá...a otros cuyos nombre no conozco...tantos y tantos...

Se que no me han tratado como al resto porque al llegar la noche como a eso de las siete tocan la puerta, la sirviente abre y entonces entra él, se ve diferente muy diferente tiene el cabello mas corto de los normal y usa barba bien recortada y arreglada de candado con una linea delgada que se extiende desde sus patillas recorre el contorno de su mejilla y se pierde en su barbilla. Tiene un traje azul oscuro puesto. Nos acercamos, no abrazamos y no decimos mas. Estamos un buen rato asi, mi mamá y el tío Haymitch nos miran, supongo que en determinado momento decidieron dejarnos solos porque ya no están.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?- me dice papá serio

-Por que no podía permitirlo es una niña pequeña...tu no lo abrías permitido...

-No debiste hacerlo...-mis manos están entre las suyas

-Se que es una idiotez...tengo miedo...yo...no puedo negarlo...pero esa niñita...

-Yo estoy aterrado...los de serán brutales...

-Si, eso he odio...

-El entrenamientos empezara mañana, tendrás sesiones obligatorias, no entrenaran juntos ni nada, de hecho hay suficientes lugares y horarios como para que no se crucen y el gobierno les ha asignado preparadores, también a los vencedores les ha dado la posibilidad de que si desean ayudarles a entrenar pueden hacerlo...

-...y naturalmente nadie se ha ofrecido...

-Para los otros no, pero para ti han sobrado manos...Johanna, Finnick, mucha gente que no conoces cada dia ellos te regalaran cuatro horas de su tiempo para que entrenes...

-Eso ¿es desventaja?

-No, los de son guerrilleros, ex combatientes, no te fíes de ellos, los demás trataran de sobrevivir pero no te confíes...la arena va a ser increíble, se ha mantenido total hermetismo ni yo se que encontraras Plutarch Evensbee sera el vigilante en jefe, el ultimo y desea hacer algo espectacular.

-Ya...

-yo vendre a verte todos los dias por las tardes quiero aprovechar este tiempo...

-Antes de que muera- susurro

-No vas a morir...- en sus ojos se dibuja el miedo- lo harás bien...-toca mi rostro-...¿donde quedo mi niña? Ya no eres una niña...

Me sonrojo.

-Eres de verdad hermosa...muy guapa...¿tienes muchos novios?

-¡papá!- digo ruborizada. Se que dice todo eso para bajar la tencion.

-¿entonces si?

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas...

-¿No hay nadie que te guste?

-No- digo un poco seria

-Ya...esto...tengo que decirte algo mas...no se como lo tomaras...

-¿Que cosa?

El se ven muy preocupado. NO sabe como decirlo.

-yo, esto...yo...estoy con alguien...

Lo miro esta muy muy preocupado, me toma por sorpresa pero no me molesta, es papá, se lo merece.

-ya...y...¿ella te quiere?

-Si...mucho...

-¿No quieres presentármela verdad?- digo muy bajito

-¿Quieres que te la presente?- arque las cejas

-No, pero solo si tu quieres... la verdad no te ofendas pero no me agradaria mucho, no en estas condiciones, ya sabes...

-esta bien...- piensa un instante- pero hay alguien a quien si quiero presentarte...

-¿A quien?

Sus pupilas están dilatadas, respira hondo. Al final se arma de valor.

-...yo...esto...tienes un hermanito...no sabia como decírtelo y no pesaba decírtelo por teléfono...-supongo que el mismo mira mi desconcierto porque comienza a hablar mas y mas rápido- el solo tiene tres meses y...

-¿tres meses?- digo el se calla y me mira...

-Si él es un bebé...

-¿es un niño?

-Si

Yo estoy desconcertada no me sorprende que papá se halla vuelto a enamorar pero un bebé eso si me deja atónita.

-Tampoco puedo obligarte a que lo conozcas...si no quieres yo lo comprendería...

Ya ahi esta mi padre siempre pensando en los otros así que me apresuro a decir.

-Si...bueno...me gustaría conocerlo...creo...

Hablamos de otras cosas, hasta que el se va. Al siguiente día voy a mi entrenamiento, dos horas con mi madre, después llegan unos vencedores que me enseñan a camuflarme, y como esconcederme, son extraños pero sus consejos son útiles. Por la tarde estoy con mamá y el abuelo Haymitch, a ella no le digo nada de lo que hable con papá y no pregunta. Por la tarde como a eso de las 5, los dos salen del departamento, al poco rato llega papá. Es tan extraño verlo llegar tan bien vestido como el dia anterior, pero ahora lleva un pequeño bulto entre sus manos cubierto con una frasada de estamapado infantil color amarillo y la hombro una pequeña maleta. En cuanto llega me sonríe, camino hacia el sostengo la maleta y la pongo en la mesa, entonces el se sienta, me llama y me siento a unos pocos centimetros de él. Sonrie. Comienza a acomodarse el bultito que aun no ha destapado y dice.

-Bien, bueno, aqui vamos...¿lista?

-Creo qeu si- digo un poco asustada...

Entonces para retira la frasada. Entonces los miro, esta envuelto en una sabana mas ligera, uno de los seres mas pequeños que he visto en mi vida, bueno he visto a otros bebés como el bebé de mi tia Prim pero es diferente. Este pequeño niño tiene el cabello rubio igual que papá de hecho su barbilla es muy similar a la de él, pero sus ojos son color avellana. Me mira con desconcierto y lo miro a él. Yo llevo puestos unos jeans y una sudadera azul, el cabello lacio suelto el pequeño esta completamente vestido de azul tiene un mono completo del mismo tono que mi sudadera, tengo ganas de reírme por los nervios. Se lleva el pequeño puño cerrado a la boca y comienza a chuparlo. Yo lo miro. Solo puedo articular un

-Hola...bebé¿puedo?...-miro a mi padre. Le extiendo los brazos

-claro- me dice y me extiende al bebé con cuidado- aquí vamos, acomoda bien tus brazos...

-Hola- le digo y lo miro...

-¿no se acabo´el mundo?

-No- sonrio al ver al pequeño.

Los siguientes dias pasan como el agua, cada dia un nuevo entrenador. Johanna Mason me enseña como usar hachas y cuchillos, es bastante letal obstinada y sarcástica. Tiene un humor negro particular, siempre que se refiere a mi padre lo llama "el panadero", al principio me enoja, pero luego me doy cuenta de que asi es con todos a Finnick lo llama "pescador", a mamá "cazadora" y asi sucesivamente, al bebé de papá, mi hermano menor le llamo "babeador", esa misma noche se lo dije a papá que se partia de la risa. Por eso casi me infarto cuando papá me dijo que el nombre del bebé es ni mas ni menos que Evan Mason Mellark, su segundo nombre es el apellido de su madre, si en efecto casi me desmayo Johanna Mason y papá juntos. Eso es masoquismo puro parece que a mi papá le gustan las mujeres un poco desequilibradas, tercas y un poco malhumoradas, eso incluye a mamá. Una vez pasado ese trago Finnick que al verme me saludo con su familiar ¡Hola ratoncito! Creo que ya has crecido. Pues ahora somos de la misma estatura. Me enseña a luchar con el tridente, a nadar mejor, pescar, hacer redes. También me hace participe de que tiene una hija de dos años, con Annie el amor de su vida, y la conozco es una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde mar increíblemente hermosa heredo eso de Finnick.

No se si mis padres han hablado en mi ausencia, mi papá trae al bebé todas las noches durante la primera semana, yo aprendo a cargarlo, a darle el biberón, a bañarlo, pero cambiarle el pañal es todo un reto. La noche del sabado, estoy cambiando el pañal cuando mi madre llega sin avisar, no me percato de su presencia hasta que después de mis fallidos intentos de cambiar el pañal del bebé, ella se rie y se acerca a nosotros. Papá estaba en el baño...

-Dejame ayudarte- dice en medio de risas

-Es muy difícil- digo y suelto un bufido

-No lo es...solo es cuestión de practica- veo en el rostro de mi madre concentracion, lo ahce tan bien y tan rápido que parece que lo ha hecho toda su vida- y ya estas...-dice mientras termina. Evan sonríe mueve los brasitos y las piernas.

-¿Como lo haces? Es decir no tratas a muchos bebés

-lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida...-dice mientras comienza a colocarle las prendas- ¿verdad?- le sonríe al bebé que hace lo mismo...-¿ya estas bien?

Su voz es tan dulce que tengo ganas de llorar. Cuando termina toma al bebé entre su brazos, el no se mueve la mira fijamente, comienza a arrullarlo y a cantar una suave cancion que hacia tanto tiempo no escuchaba, yo la miro. Es como ver a otra mujer, a una mujer que hacia tiempo no veía que tal vez recuerdo de mis primeros años de infancia y que dejó de existir cuando entre a la pubertad o la adolescencia, ella solía cantarme así, arrullarme así hasta que crecí.

Entonces levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de mi padre que la observa en silencio recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación por donde ella misma entró, tiene una sonrisa enigmática en los labios y una mirada que no veía en el desde hace tantos años. Ella a su vez no se calla lo mira a los ojos con una expresión que nunca en mi vida recuerdo hacer visto, le dedica una breve sonrisa, y mira de nuevo al bebé.

-Creo qeu ya esta bien- ella hace un movimiento para dejarlo en la cama de nuevo

Mi padre camina hasta donde estamos diciendo.

-no, esta bien, te vez bien, hace tanto que no recordaba como era verte asi...

Mi mamá rie, no parece molesta.

-claro, eso fue hace tanto...

Los dos me miran.

-un dia fuiste asi de pequeña- dice mamá

-un poco mas llorona- dice papá

Los dos se sientan juntos mamá con el bebé en los brazos y papá junto a ella, los miro. Es algo surrealista y entonces por un momento siento que vuelvo a tener 7 años como cuando los dos se llevaban asi de bien y me pregunto que hubiera pasado si este niño hubiera nacido 10 años atras, que hubiera pasado si mis padres hubieran accedido a darme un hermano ¿estariamos aqui ahora?.

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que intentamos bañarla?- dice mamá mirandome

-si terminamos mas mojados que ella...-se rié papá- lo peor eran los pañales...pero no para ti

-ah si, me volvi diestra para eso...¿verdad que si?- dice hablandole al bebé que se rie. Mi madre se pone pensativa de repente y dice- teniamos tu edad cuando nos enteramos de que estaba esperandote...

-Eramos unos niños...-dice mi padre.

Los dos me miran, es verdad, tenia 17 años, la misma edad que yo...ya habian ido a los juegos y tal como yo se preparaban para ir. Me miro y pienso que yo no seria capaz ahora de tener esa responsabilidad, ser responsable de un niño como el que cargan. Ahora que lo pienso nunca lo considere pero ellos son aun jovenes, solo que han vivido muy rapido.

La siguiente semana no trajo mas al bebé quisieron pasar eso dias solo conmigo, en armonia, hable con Gale por telefono, le preguntaba por todos alla. El dia antes de mi ida a la arena,no hubo entrenamiento, hable por telefono con todos mis seres queridos pase la tarde en una convicencia con los que me ayudaron a prepararme, por la tarde papá trajo un rato a Evan, la noche la pase solo con mi padre y mi madre. Papá se despidio dijo que no le permitirian entrar a verme a partir de mañan, mamá seria la encargada de llevarme hasta el tubo transportado que me dejaria enmedio de la arena.

Una noche dificil,casi no pude dormir. Estaba aqui por una buena razon, no solo se trataba de la niñita a la que habia suplido, se trataba de el hecho de olvidar si eramos del capitolio o de los distritos, mientras eso existiera, mientras insistieramos en recriminarnos, nada pasaria seguriamos siendo enemigos. Aun ahora yo estaba en ventaja con respecto a los otros chicos, se aunque no me lo digan, que la asesoria que han tenido no es tan buena como la mia, eso me pone en desventaja porque se que no soy capaz de matar a alguien mas debil, pero ¿sere capaz de matar a gente mas fuerte?¿siquiera sere capaz de matar?...Casi no duermo, tengo el estomago revuelto.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre y yo estamos ya a unos minutos de subir a la arena. Tengo puesto un traje ligero completo de color verde olivo. Mi madre solo dijo cuando lo vio.

-El desierto o tropico...uno sin agua uno con mucha agua pero inservible...

-ya...

-Vas a estar bien- dice mientras termina de hacerme una trenzame giro nos vems a los ojos, el corazón melate tan deprisa que creo que en cualquier momento se parara, hay miedo en mis ojos y los de mi madre- eres mas fuerte, sabes muchas cosas...

De entre sus ropas saca su viejo broche de sinsajo, me lo coloca debajo del pliegue del brazo abraza.-Un obserquio de tu papá y mio...No te rindas eres fuerte...

-Lo se ma...si no regreso...

-shhh no digas eso...

-si no regreso...quiero qeu sepas que eres la mejor madre que he conocido que no te cambiaria por nada...dile lo mismo a papá...no pude tener mejores padres que ustedes...esta fue mi decision...se que hicieron todo para que no estuviera en esta posición...si muero...

-no vas a morir...

-si muero no se sientan mal, no quiero morir voy a luchar hasta el ultimo minuto pero...a Gale dile que lo quiero no como a papá pero es importante para mí... por favor cuida a mi perro ¿Si?

Las dos nos reimos un poco, es una sonrisa agridulce. MI madre me besa en la frente y las mejillas. En ese momento el aparato dice 30 segundos para el lanzamiento...

-Es hora- digo

-Cuidate

20 segundos para lanzamiento

Entro al tubo, se cierra.10 segundos para lanzamiento. Coloco mis manos sobre el cristal y mama coloca las suyas. Empiezo a ascender y miro como mi madre se queda ahi mirandome subir. En unos instantes el sol me ciega abro los ojos y contrario a lo que pienso no estoy frente a la cornucopia como son los clasicos juegos. Esto rodeada de una espesa vegetacion y no veo ningun tributo a la vista, pero en la arena que es un domo puedo ver en el cielo el contador 30...29...28...-miro a todos lados...nada...-10, 9 ,8,-me preparo para correr-3,2,1,0 salgo corriendo del pedestal no estoy segura de porque pues regularmente se sale corriendo porque todos quieres tomar algo de las cosas de la cornucopia o escapar del baño de sangre.

Yo solo corro por instinto y es una buena decision porque unos instantes despues escucho como el pedestal donde estan vuela por los aires y los restos se extienden unos metros alrededor, si me ubiera solo bajado o quedado cerca me abria lastimado severamente la explosion. En los aires se eleva un tipo de vengala que acompaña a la explosion de modo que se sabe de donde salieron cada uno de los tributos, suenan 4 cañonazos, cuatro muertos. Quedamos 44. Comienzo a andar por la selva lo primero es buscar agua.

Los primeros dias compruebo que los riachuelos tiene agua salada, que en los arboles hay una especia de sabia amarga que provoca dolores estomacales. El paisaje es hermoso pero poco ayuda. Como era de esperarse los 8 del uno y el dos se han juntado para cazar a los otros. Ya se han desecho de 12 en tres dias, 16 muertos. Quedamos 32. He comenzado a cazar y recolectar, resulta que las cosas que regularmente estan en la cornucopia estan desperdigados por toda la arena, muy bien escondidos o en su defecto hay que luchar contra mutos temibles para conseguirlas. Yo logre tener una. En ella hay un termo, la unica agua que es potable, es la de la lluvia y llueve poco. Asi que hay que buscar mecanismos para recolectar agua de lluvia. Tenia un cuchillo, que ha sido de gran utilidad para crear las trampas y estoy fabricando un arco. Un tramo de cable, no elastico pero asi como lo veo sera un buen conductor electrico, y una cuerda. No hay mas,nada mas.

Los cazadores extremos han terminado en total con 17 de nosotros, yo tuve el infortunio de encontrarme con dos chicos que se hicieron aliados y trataron de emboscarme mala elección porque los atraje a lo que podriamos llamar mi territorio, trate de negociar con ellos pero no quisieron, cayeron directo en una de las trampas que fabrique, uno de ellos murio al instante a otro tuve que acabrlo yo misma. La distribucion la se porque me atrevi a llegar al centro de la arena, habia una especie de obelisco, en el que se da la informacion es un tipo de pantalla protegida en ella se ve nuestro rostro tiene la cantidad de personas que hemos matado y describe nuestras alianzas. Para llegar a esta cosa hay que hacerlo nadando y por cierto somos pocos los que sabemos hacerlo. Encuentro que hay un deposito de agua dulce que se llena cada determinado tiempo y luego se vacia, lleno mis dos termos y bebo hasta saciarme.

En ese lapso no me explico porque nadie a venido hasta donde yo, pero pocos minutos despues lo compredo despues de que se vacia el compartimiento de agua dulce, se levanta una barrera de cristal alrededor del obelisco, este es como de dos metros de ancho y tiene piedras salientes que son como escalinatas para treparlo si no fuera porque estan demasiado separadas unas de otras, se llena rapidamente de agua, hay que ser un diestro nadador para poder sobrevivir la fuerza con la que se llena y despues casi por una hora mantenerte a flote pues no hay donde sostnerse pues por el nivel de agua la punta del obelisco a quedado muy abajo, a de estar hermetico porque aun con el agua no he muerto electrocutada pues agua y electricidad no son amigas. Estoy casi exahusta pero al final la corriente baja rapidamente, estando en lo alto descubri algunas cosas.

En los lugares donde nos lanzaron hay crateres que supongo marca la parte media del domo que se es inmensa, estan distribuidos los crateres de manera perfecta y equidistante forman una circunferencia, despues comprendo la distribucion de los peligros que ya he visto. Y se que la mente retorcida de los vigilantes es odiosa, este domo tiene todos los horrores de diferentes arenas, lo se porque la tarea del abuelo Haymitch fue revisar conmigo las viejas arenas. La arena es un reloj como en el tercer vasallaje, somos el doble de tributos como el segundo vasallaje. EL paisaje es hermoso pero inservible, las secciones de la arena tiene un desierto, bosque, montaña nevada, pantano y selva. Todo lleno trampas, plantas que sueltan veneno, monos mutantes que te atacan, pajaros mortiferos que te comen vivo, agua solo de la lluvia o del deposito que hay aqui, 8 psicopatas locos cazandote. Lagartos blancuscos que sisean tu nombre en el pantano. Y sabe que otras cosas que aun no he descubierto. Pienso y observo todo esto, es la unica zona donde hay electridad eso me servira, como el agua al descender me ha dejado atorada en una de las salientes al intentar bajar e golpeado con fuerza la pared que se ha abierto y dejado al descubierto un arco con todo y su carcaj, asi como un juego de primorosos y mortiferos cuchillitos de todos tamañanos, lo tomo todo. Recuerdo entonces que tengo una cuerda la fijo y bajo hasta donde se puede aun estoy como un metro del suelo pero me dejo caer.

Los demas dias son caoticos, gente muerta por aqui y por alla, al final cuando quedamos alrededor de 12, los 8 psicopatas y otros cuatro entre los que me encuentro. Los 8 pelean entre ellos, dos mueren en el comate, quedan 6, del resto 1 tiene la mala suerte de encontrase con un profesional y es asesinado, otro es asesinado por los lagartos, o eso dijo uno de los psicopatas. Todo eso lo se por mis viejos dotes de espia de toda la vida acostumbra a espiar a la gente y con lo que se de camuflaje soy una buena espia. Ellos me han buscado pero no me conocen. Tengo un plan para por lo menos tres de los profesionales, aun tienen una alianza y me buscan, asi que debo buscar la manera de hacerlos correr por mi hasta el agua en torno a la cornucopia y luego buscar la manera de robar electricidad para freirlos con mi cable, el problema es como me apodero de esa corriente.

Atraerlos es facil, como hecho a andar mi plan. Una tarde mientras elucubro mi plan veo a unos de los chicos esconderse y a una de las profesionales comenzar a seguirle, sin mas le disparo una flecha ni sabe que le paso y el otro ni se da cuenta de que lo seguian. Es curioso como he pasado creo solo dos semanas aqui pero siento como si fueran meses. Encuentro la solucion a mi trampa y la hecho a andar con exito, pero tuve que pasarme dias escarbando alredor del obelisco, con el riesgo de que los vigilantes me mataran,no lo hicieron la trampa mata a los 3 psicopatas, que previamente ajusticiaron a otra persona de las que nunca fue de su equipo.

Y solo quedamos 4 dos psicopatas y dos que no, nisiquera e visto quien sea. Espero no ser yo quien deba matarle. Los dos profesionales se encuentran y se matan entre si. Lo se porque la penultima noche de lo que supongo sera mi estancia aqui, su rostro sale en el aire. Quedamos 3, un profesional, alguien que no conozco y yo. Son casi tres semanas aqui, no soporto mas.

Pero pronto acabara a la mañana siguiente despues de un exiguo desayuno me siento tan sola, tan triste, quiero volver a casa, quiero ver a mamá, a Gale a mi perro. Quiero cargar a Evan ver a mi padre. Mis abuelos, primos, estoy tan cansada. Que aguanto las ganas de llorar, a cuantos e matado, que cosas e vivido, comprendo a mis padres, como pueden hacer esto ¿como pueden hacer esto a sus ciudadanos?

Tomo mis cosas, que son pocas, hace unos dias tuve que sacrificar mi arco en mi operacion electrocucion asi qeu solo me quedan cuchillos, y tomo un sendero poco usual y comienzo a ver todo de lejos, dos figuras una imponente, enorme, es el profesional, hay un poco de alivio en mi si acaba con el contrincante solo tendre que ocuparme de acabar con él,pero miro con frustracion y la sangre helada que no sera asi, pelea con una figura demasiado pequeña, un niño, que supongo apenas a de tener unos 10 años, escualido ¿como ha logrado sobrevivir?, corro hasta el lugar,no debi hacerlo. Es rubio y pequeño por alguna razon me recuerda a Evan, ¿asi se vera cuando tenga 10?Me maldigo pongo los ojos en blanco, soy demasiado sentimental. Asi que respiro hondo y corro en su auxulio.


	14. Chapter 13

EL FINAL Y LA PARTIDA.

Cuando estaba apunto de asestar el ultimo golpe el pequeño niño rubio esta tirado en el suelo hecha un ovillo, corro con todas mis fuerzas y con todo mi peso salgo disparada sobre el prefesinal en su costado con todo mi peso y fuerza me lanzo sobre el chico tirándolo, de inmediato se levanta y retrocede, el me mira, sus ojos demuestran sorpresa, los mios determinación nuestras respiraciones son rápidas. La herida del costado de mi cabeza sagra es una de mis heridas de guerra que no ha podido sanar y me ha dado problemas estos ultimos dias, de hecho me he sentido debil, creo qeu se infecta, ahora sangra con un poco de pus, el tiene el hombro dolorido y una herida en la pierna,,,

En ese mismo momento el chico que era muchos mas alto y robusto que yo se enfrasca en un combate cuerpo conmigo, peleamos nos empujamos, no soy conciente de lo que pasa solo hay gemidos, ruidos de dolor. El saca un cuchillo una y otra vez intenta encajarlo en mi...lucho por conseguirlo. El niño pequeño se levanta y les grita.

-Dejala...- corre hacia nosotros...

-Nooooo, vete, corre -le digo mientras lucho- no vengas...

-Nooo- dice el escualido niñito

-¡que te vayassss! Me distraes

El pequeño de detiene cuando repentinamente la pelea se hace mas intensa, en la trifulca despues de segundo interminable peleando con un cuchillo logro clavarlo en la yugular de mi atacante, la sangre cae a borbotones mientras el se desploma sobre el suelo, su vida se escapa. Pero la mia tambien no he salido ilesa de esta me dejo caer en el el cañon, el chico a muerto, lo se. Solo quedamos dos. Si no fuera porque una vez en el suelo, toco una herida que fue hecha en mi estomago a la que no habia puesto atención, supongo que por la adrenalina, ahora que se ha disipado el dolor se hace presente es tan intenso despues de que mi cuerpo comienzaba a perder propiedades porque no siento nada mas que un frio que me va inundado, el niño pequeño corre hasta mi...enmedio de lagrimas y sollozos se sienta junto a mi...

-¿Esta muerto?-pregunto

-Si sonó el cañon,,,

Solo cierro los ojos pequeño esta aterrada no sabe que hacer. Entienndiendo sus pensamientos le digo.

-Calmate, no hay nada que puedas hacer...- es verdad seguramente los vigilantes solo esperan mi muerte para declararlo vencedor.

-No es cierto...yo...yo...- se inclina sobre mi y me abraza...

-Tranquilo, no tengo miedo- le digo mientras se que la vida se me escapa- no puedes evitarlo en pocos minutos seras el vencedor...

-No quiero que te vayas...

-No hay otra forma, da igual, no todo es posible...sabes tuve todas las ventajas y tu no...-le digo pensando en todas las ventajas y privilegios que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida

-No era tu culpa...-el niñito llora y se aferra a mi...

-No era mi culpa tenerlo todo...pero si lo era no compartirlo...

-A mi me ayudaste...

-Jugue segun sus reglas...nada justifica matarnos entre nosotros...prometeme que nunca te rendiras, no sentiras lastima por ti...nunca dejes de ayudaar a los demas...

-Siii, te lo prometo...

-Acercate, necesito decirte algo...-el pequeño acerca su oido a mi boca unos instantes-prometeme, prometeme que se lo diras a mis padres...y a Gale.

-Si

-Tengo sueño...

-No te duermas...

Mis ojos se cierran poco a poco, mi respiracion se alenta y el chico se aviva por miedo y la desesperacion, solo tiene 10 años...llorá su sacudeel cuerpo frente a él.

(A partir de aqui hay dos finales el A que el tragico y el B que me gusta mas a mi elige el que quieras)

FINAL A:

(Narrado por mi)

La respiracion se detiene, el corazón no late...el cañon esta apunto de sonar cuando un aerodeslizador comienza a bajar en la arena, mientras se abre y lo padres de la chica descienden de el corriendo suena el cañon lo llena absolutamente tod absolutameente todo...llegaron tarde...despues de una pelea con los guardias practicamente se robaron el aerodeslizador y entraron a la arena a la fuerza. Siguien a los padre van Haymitch y Finnick.

Despues del sonido del cañon. Cortan la transmision. El publico no puede ver lo que ocurre.

Los dos padres impulsados por un acto desesperado y sin medir nada, absolutamente nada corren hasta donde esta el cadaver de la chica aun tibio. El se aferra a la chica...

-No,no, no...esto no esta pasando, no esta pasando...no es posible...es un mal sueño...

-Mi hija...mi niña...-dice la madre aferrandose tambien al cadaver...

A lo lejos en el distrito doce, impotente Gale Hawthorne no puede ver ni sentir el cadaver de su hija pero se imagina lo que esta ojos estan llenos de lagrimas se deja caer pesadamente en una silla, coloca su cara entre sus manos, un hijo mas que pierde, una parte mas de si que se muere.

Peeta Mellark la abraza con deseperacion, recorre su cabello, llora deseperadamente al igual que Katniss, los cuerpos de ambos tiemblan...

-No es posible, nooo, tienes que estar bien, debes estar bien...-la madre se aferra a ella..

-Mi hija...

Pasan los minutos, por lo menos una hora sin que los dos se atrevan a soltarla, como si al estar ahi pudieran reanimarla. Finalmente despues de muchos intentos y practicamente a la fuerza es Haymitch quien separa a Katniss de la chica y la gran tristeza lo embarga.

-Nooo. No quero dejarla, no se la llevaran...

A Peeta es Finnick quien lo separa ya que son buenos amigos.

-Vamos, vamos Peeta, debes ser fuerte- lo separa...

-Es mi hija,mia...noooo...ella no debia...

Finalmente los agentes se llevan el cadaver. Por primera vez en años se levanta y mira Katniss, con dolor, con odio, con furia...

-Tu- dice soltanose de Finnick camina hacia a Katniss-¡Tu me la arrebataste!¡Me quitaste a mi hija! ¡Ella debia estar aqui conmigo, no contigo y amante!

-Peeta- dice ella entre sollozos

-¡Debi arrebatartela!¡Nunca me importó que él y tu se revolcaran!¡Pero era mi hija, mia!¡El se largo desde antes de que naciera y cuando quizo regreso!¡Los odio!¡Los odio a los dos!¡Ustedes deberian estar muertos!¡No ella!

-Calmate- le dice Finnick en voz baja

-¡No!¡He vivido calmado toda mi vida!¡Ya basta!Si la hubiera traído a rastras no lo habrían orillado a participar en los juegos...si ella- mira a Katniss- hubieras sostenido que era mi hija y no del minero...Era mi hija...miá...yo la crie...yo la traje a este mundo...ahora...ahora...- se desploma en el suelo y llora desconsoladamente

-Peeta, yo...-ella solo lo mira sabe que tiene razón.

-¡Largo!¡No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida!¡ni a ti, ni a Gale!¡Maldigo la hora en que mi padre me hizo aquel comentario el primer dia del jardin de niños! Si el no hubiera dicho nada, tal vez nunca te habria notado...

-Basta chico- dice Haymitch-no digas cosas de las que despues te arrepientas...

-Vamos- dice Finnick ayudandolo a levantarse- es mejor que te lleve a casa...

A miles de kilometros el deslizador bajo en las afueras del distrito doce,ya los esperaba un transporte listo para conducrilos a la plaza central donde la gente se reuinia para honrar a la valiente chica que habia ofrendado su vida por dos personas mas debiles, que teniendo la posibilidad de ser egoista habia hecho algo tan altruista que removio infinidad de emosiones en todo Panem.

Del transporte descendio la madre deshecha por la perdidad de su unica hija, practicamente en pie gracias al apoyo de su exmentor Haymitch Abernathy, cuatro oficiales de la republica bajaban el ataud donde reposaban los restos de la chica Mellark.

Gale Howthorne esperaba, junto con una comitiva, el viento movia su cabello, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, a su lado el golden. Se arrepentia de todo lo que habia hecho, como se habia deslindado de la responsabilidad de la niña como al intentar recuperarla, de alguna manera la habian matado, el peso de la vida de su propia hija recaia en él desde su perpectiva, si no hubiera sido tan egoista...En cuanto vio a Katniss con Haymitch, camino hasta ellos, deslizo la mano sobre el frío metal, camino hasta Katniss quien apenas lo miró, entonces la abrazo, ambos temblaban ante esta irremediable perdida.

Caminaron juntos los dos, el perro junto al ataud, la comitiva les seguia. Ninguno de los dos fue conciente ya de lo que pasaba, nada de los que dijeron se las devolveria, abslotamente nada. En la plaza las palabras y todo lo demas fue como la nada. La chica fue enterrada. Por un tiempo la madre de ella no podia encontrarse asi misma parecia como ida. Al final los dos decidieron alejarse de todo contacto con el mundo que conocian siguieron viviendo en el bosque pero ya no iban al pueblo.

Sin mas gente alrededor, cazaban, recolectaban, hablaban, nada fue igual, era un vacio que no podia llenarse absolutamente con nada. Habia dias de rabia, habia dias de silencio, habia dias de reproche, pasaron los dias, los meses, los años acompañados del anhelo de la redención por la perdida de un ser amado, la resignación poco a poco comenzaba a existir... ratos de alegria al recordar algunas de las cosas que tanto le gustaban a la chica ausente, cuando su madre se permitio recordar como vivio y no como murio, cuando comenzo a compartir con el progenitor, que no llego a ser su padre, como crecio...fragmentos de alegria, menos soledad pero la misma pesadumbre...el tiempo...el tiempo...


	15. Final A

FINAL A:

(Narrado por mi)

La respiracion se detiene, el corazón no late...el cañon esta apunto de sonar cuando un aerodeslizador comienza a bajar en la arena, mientras se abre y lo padres de la chica descienden de el corriendo suena el cañon lo llena absolutamente tod absolutameente todo...llegaron tarde...despues de una pelea con los guardias practicamente se robaron el aerodeslizador y entraron a la arena a la fuerza. Siguien a los padre van Haymitch y Finnick.

Despues del sonido del cañon. Cortan la transmision. El publico no puede ver lo que ocurre.

Los dos padres impulsados por un acto desesperado y sin medir nada, absolutamente nada corren hasta donde esta el cadaver de la chica aun tibio. El se aferra a la chica...

-No,no, no...esto no esta pasando, no esta pasando...no es posible...es un mal sueño...

-Mi hija...mi niña...-dice la madre aferrandose tambien al cadaver...

A lo lejos en el distrito doce, impotente Gale Hawthorne no puede ver ni sentir el cadaver de su hija pero se imagina lo que esta ojos estan llenos de lagrimas se deja caer pesadamente en una silla, coloca su cara entre sus manos, un hijo mas que pierde, una parte mas de si que se muere.

Peeta Mellark la abraza con deseperacion, recorre su cabello, llora deseperadamente al igual que Katniss, los cuerpos de ambos tiemblan...

-No es posible, nooo, tienes que estar bien, debes estar bien...-la madre se aferra a ella..

-Mi hija...

Pasan los minutos, por lo menos una hora sin que los dos se atrevan a soltarla, como si al estar ahi pudieran reanimarla. Finalmente despues de muchos intentos y practicamente a la fuerza es Haymitch quien separa a Katniss de la chica y la gran tristeza lo embarga.

-Nooo. No quero dejarla, no se la llevaran...

A Peeta es Finnick quien lo separa ya que son buenos amigos.

-Vamos, vamos Peeta, debes ser fuerte- lo separa...

-Es mi hija,mia...noooo...ella no debia...

Finalmente los agentes se llevan el cadaver. Por primera vez en años se levanta y mira Katniss, con dolor, con odio, con furia...

-Tu- dice soltanose de Finnick camina hacia a Katniss-¡Tu me la arrebataste!¡Me quitaste a mi hija! ¡Ella debia estar aqui conmigo, no contigo y amante!

-Peeta- dice ella entre sollozos

-¡Debi arrebatartela!¡Nunca me importó que él y tu se revolcaran!¡Pero era mi hija, mia!¡El se largo desde antes de que naciera y cuando quizo regreso!¡Los odio!¡Los odio a los dos!¡Ustedes deberian estar muertos!¡No ella!

-Calmate- le dice Finnick en voz baja

-¡No!¡He vivido calmado toda mi vida!¡Ya basta!Si la hubiera traído a rastras no lo habrían orillado a participar en los juegos...si ella- mira a Katniss- hubieras sostenido que era mi hija y no del minero...Era mi hija...miá...yo la crie...yo la traje a este mundo...ahora...ahora...- se desploma en el suelo y llora desconsoladamente

-Peeta, yo...-ella solo lo mira sabe que tiene razón.

-¡Largo!¡No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida!¡ni a ti, ni a Gale!¡Maldigo la hora en que mi padre me hizo aquel comentario el primer dia del jardin de niños! Si el no hubiera dicho nada, tal vez nunca te habria notado...

-Basta chico- dice Haymitch-no digas cosas de las que despues te arrepientas...

-Vamos- dice Finnick ayudandolo a levantarse- es mejor que te lleve a casa...

A miles de kilometros el deslizador bajo en las afueras del distrito doce,ya los esperaba un transporte listo para conducrilos a la plaza central donde la gente se reuinia para honrar a la valiente chica que habia ofrendado su vida por dos personas mas debiles, que teniendo la posibilidad de ser egoista habia hecho algo tan altruista que removio infinidad de emosiones en todo Panem.

Del transporte descendio la madre deshecha por la perdidad de su unica hija, practicamente en pie gracias al apoyo de su exmentor Haymitch Abernathy, cuatro oficiales de la republica bajaban el ataud donde reposaban los restos de la chica Mellark.

Gale Howthorne esperaba, junto con una comitiva, el viento movia su cabello, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, a su lado el golden. Se arrepentia de todo lo que habia hecho, como se habia deslindado de la responsabilidad de la niña como al intentar recuperarla, de alguna manera la habian matado, el peso de la vida de su propia hija recaia en él desde su perpectiva, si no hubiera sido tan egoista...En cuanto vio a Katniss con Haymitch, camino hasta ellos, deslizo la mano sobre el frío metal, camino hasta Katniss quien apenas lo miró, entonces la abrazo, ambos temblaban ante esta irremediable perdida.

Caminaron juntos los dos, el perro junto al ataud, la comitiva les seguia. Ninguno de los dos fue conciente ya de lo que pasaba, nada de los que dijeron se las devolveria, abslotamente nada. En la plaza las palabras y todo lo demas fue como la nada. La chica fue enterrada. Por un tiempo la madre de ella no podia encontrarse asi misma parecia como ida. Al final los dos decidieron alejarse de todo contacto con el mundo que conocian siguieron viviendo en el bosque pero ya no iban al pueblo.

Sin mas gente alrededor, cazaban, recolectaban, hablaban, nada fue igual, era un vacio que no podia llenarse absolutamente con nada. Habia dias de rabia, habia dias de silencio, habia dias de reproche, pasaron los dias, los meses, los años acompañados del anhelo de la redención por la perdida de un ser amado, la resignación poco a poco comenzaba a existir... ratos de alegria al recordar algunas de las cosas que tanto le gustaban a la chica ausente, cuando su madre se permitio recordar como vivio y no como murio, cuando comenzo a compartir con el progenitor, que no llego a ser su padre, como crecio...fragmentos de alegria, menos soledad pero la misma pesadumbre...el tiempo...el tiempo...

LE LEGADO Y EL ADIOS DEFINITIVO...

Era de mañana habian pasado siete años desde la ultima vez que Katniss Everdeen vio a su hija, la ultima vez desde que la tuvo entre sus brazos, sin embargo hoy cumpliria años 24 para ser exactos, siete años eran muchos, una eternidad, ella y Gale acordaron ir a visitar su tumba. Muy temprano habian recogido flores para llevarlas, juntos se encaminaron al doce, donde reposaba su cuerpo. Era casi medio dia cuando llegaron. Su sorpresa fue grande, pues el destino era retorcido, de todos los dias y todas las horas que dos personas podian elegir para visitar aquel lugar era poco probable que sucediera que coincidieran en tiempo y espacio pero asi era, frente a la tumba de su hija estaba Peeta Mellark acompañado de su hijo a uno metros de ellos de pie estaba Johanna Mason quien al verlos les hizo una seña de saludo con la cabeza. Gale se detuvo casi a la misma distancia que Johanna de la tumba. Ella siguió caminando hasta que llego a la tumba, frente a la que Peeta Mellak estaba en cuclillas depositando un ramo de flores, junto a él en la misma posición estaba un pequeño niño rubio que miraba en silencio la tumba, sobre la que se podia leer el nombre de su hija y debajo la inscripcion amada hija, que mejoro el mundo con una acto de sacrificio, la recuerdan y aman sus padres Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark...

-Ella es tu hermana mayor-dice Peeta al niño que esta junto a él

-Ella solo te vio cuando eras un bebé pero te quiso de inmediato- señala Katniss parandose frente a la tumba junto a exesposo se levanta lentamente y la mira, el niño tambien, es practicamente un clon de el salvo por los ojos que son grandes expresivos y de color avellana como los de su madre, se fijan en ella, se inclina hasta quedar a tamaño, toma las manos del niño le mira a los ojos, le sonrie y continua hablando- a los pocos meses de que naciste tu padre te llevo a verla, ella te cargo y te dijo que eras lo mas hermoso que habia visto en su vida – los ojos de ella estan llenos de lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas- ella te miro por largo rato, tambien te dio un biberón, sabes, tambien dijo que te protegeria porque eras su hermano pequeño estuviera donde esuviera...aunque no la conoceras fisicamente nunca estoy segura de que seras un niño tan bueno como ella, tu padre te enseñara a serlo- mira a Peeta por un instante, el tambien tiene lo ojos llenos de lagrimas- suelta al niño y se levanta- Hola- dice mirandolo a él, al hombre que fue el padre de su hija.

.Hola- se seca las lagrimas, mira al niño, se agarcha y dice- quieres ir con mamá dame unos minutos...

El chico solo asiente y se va hasta donde su madre lo espera.

-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?- dice mirando a Katniss quien se agacha a depositar sus flores junto a las de él- supongo que sin nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo nunca nos habriamos encontrado...

-Supongo que asi es...yo...se que tengo que pedirte perdon...

-Yo tambien, nunca te dije mi plan ni lo dela revuelta...

-Siempre fui egoista y lo pague caro...

-Ella pago por nuestros errores...-Los dos miran la tumba-yo no habia venido antes no soportaba la idea de...estar aqui...para mi era mas facil imaginar que vivia contigo donde estuvieras, en ocaciones me decia que debia llamarte para que me dejaras hablar con ella, hasta que la gente mi alrededor me recordaba que ella ya no...-su voz se quiebra-...que ya no estaba...era mi hija, era mi niña...

-Lo se...para ella tu eras su unico padre...yo lamento haberla alejado de ti, los ultimos dos años de su vida...

-Yo lamento no habertela arrebatado...pero al final...ya no importa...

-No hay dia que no piense en ella, no hay dia en que no la extrañe y piense que tal vez ahora este haciendo esto o aquello...

-...la chica y el chico...a los que salvo...ellos...ellos...me llaman de vez en cuando...me dicen que no olvidan lo que hizo por ellos...me dicen que tratan de vivir su vida a cada momento que no hay dia que no le agradezcan...ahora estudian y realizan trabajos altruistas...me dijeron que si llegaba a verte te dijera que Gracias, que saben que nunca podra pagar su deuda con nostros, contigo...

El cuerpo de ella se sacude se cubre el rostro con las dos manos y hace una serie de sonidos con la garganta...el hace lo propio...

-Nunca fue egoista, no merecia morir asi...no lo merecia

-¿Pero quien en la arena lo merecia?

-Eran niños

-Igual que tu y yo cuando fuimos...

-Saldamos una deuda por las muertes de que fuimos complices...

-A mi me gusta mas recordar como vivió no como murio por eso decidi venir este dia...hoy cumpliria 24

-Yo vengo en las dos fechas...ahora...antes no soportaba venir en la otra fecha...mi niña-susurra

-Yo...no volvere nunca mas...no soporto este lugar, esta lleno de recuerdos de ella y de tantas cosas...solo vine para que su hermano, supiera donde esta ella y la venga a ver cuando quiera, tambien quiero que el conozca a sus abuelos y el lugar el que creci...crei qeu seria facil, pero no es asi...yo...

-Comprendo perfectamente, por eso vivo en el bosque...lejos de todo esto...

-Entonces supongo que esto es la despedida- dice él.

-Supongo que lo es...-los dos se escudriñan por ultma vez, se dan cuenta de que de aquel chico que una vez le lanzo el pan enmedio de la lluvia, de aquella chica que esta a punto de morir enmedio del lluvia; del chico y la chica que habian sido cocechados en los 74 juegos del hambre, que casi habian comido bayas venenosas para salvarse, no quedaba absolutamente ningun rescoldo, era como si todo eso hubiera sido en otra encarnación- gracias por el pan...

-Gracias por nuestra hija...¿Estamos en paz?

-Estamos en paz...

No hubo mas palabras, ambos se sonrieron, no se tocaron, solo se miraron esos ojos grises con los azules...una sonrisa de ambos lados...

El se da la vuelta y camina hasta donde se encuntran su hijo y la madre de esta, Gale camina hasta donde esta Katniss y la abraza. Peeta toma la mano de hijo, mira de nuevo a los chicos de la Veta, hace un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo para él, le sonrie por ultima vez a ella quien le corresponde, mira a su hijo, se da la media vuelta lo toma de la mano, abraza a la madre de este y salen del lugar. Los otros dos voltean hacia donde esta la tumba se inclinan frente a ella y lloran...

En ese momento las imagenes del chico que ingresaba a la panaderia sabiendo que le darian una paliza pero contento por haber hecho algo bueno por alguien que amaba, y el de la chica que se alejaba con esperanza enmedio de la lluvia conel pan que le dio esperanza...la del hombre y la mujer joven que una madrugada hace 24 años tuvieron entre sus brazos aquel pequeño cuerpecito lloron envuelto en una sabana...se hicieron presentes para los dos, ambos mirando hacia el frente cerraron momentaneamente los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Fueron dueños de ese momento y de ese recuerdo...

Esa fue, en efecto, la ultima vez que los tragicos amantes del distrito doce, exvencedores de los 74 juegos del hambre se vieron, cada quien siguio su camino, buscando la forma de expiar sus culpas, buscando la redencion, tratando de vivir de la mejor manera...

FIN


	16. FinalB

FINAL B alternativo.

LA VIDA SIGUE...NO IMPORTA COMO TE LLAMES SINO QUIEN ERES...

Es de mañana han pasado 7 años desde que se celebraron los ultimos juegos del hambre, el pais a cambiado. En Panem ya hay libre transito aunque hay problemas como siempre politica, hambre, dificultades pero creo que de eso se trata la vida. Salgo a la entrada de la casa y veo al mar rompiendo sus al golpear con la tierra, hoy habra un buen dia, claro y despejado, me gustan estos dias, es un lugar mas bien frio, el mar y el bosque juntos, me gustan. Cierro los ojos, escucho como late mi corazon acompasado con mi respiración, siento como mis pulmones se llenan de aire, los olores, el viento en mi cara...todas estas cosas que parecen simples, sencillas o insignificantes pero para mi son extraordinarias...es un constante regalo el poder tenerlas...cuando habro los ojos la luz me deja cegada por un instante...eso me hace viajar a aquel recuerdo que en dias como estos me hace volver mis pasos y recordar...

(Flashback)

No te duermas...

Mis ojos se cierran poco a poco, mi respiracion se alenta y el chico se aviva por miedo y la desesperacion, solo tiene 10 años...llorá su cuerpo se sacude.

En ese momento siento como mis sentidos se pierde a lejos escucho el cañon que supongo anuncia mi muerte, siento que me elevó, todo esta obscuro no se mas de mi. Supongo que he muerto. No hay nocion del tiempo, solo la nada, esto es demasiado corporal como para estar muerta, abro los ojos poco a poco, la luz es demariado blanca para mi gusto, estoy en una habitacion sumamente blanca, intento moverme pero no puedo hay tubos a mi alrededor u por doquier, no hay nadie absolutamente nadie. No hay respuestas un tubo aparece y me hace dormir de nuevo. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado entonces despierto de nuevo, ya no estoy atada por todo lados solo asegurada a la cama, en cuanto despierto hace acto de presencia un hombre joven, vestido totalente de blanco, se acerca a mi, y me dice.

-¿sabes cual es tu nombre?

-¿Donde estoy?- digo aun debil

-dime tu nombre

Y se lo digo sin prestan atencion.

-¿sabes que dia es hoy?- me pone una lampara en los ojos mientras me observa

-No...¿donde estoy?

-En el hospital...

-¿Y la arena?...

-...has estado en recuperación...¿cuantos dedos?

-¿En recuperación?

-¿Cuantos dedos repite?- un poco exasperado

-Dos- digo

-¿Mis padres?

-En tus excequias...

-¿Mis que?

-Te traeran algo ligero de desayunar...ellos vendran luego...les avisare que despertaste...

No comprendo nada, no se nada, nadie me dice nada...despues de desayunar vuelven a dormirme.

(fin de flashback)

El resplandor se discipa y puedo ver el hermoso paisaje frente a mi. Aun estoy en pijama pero mis cosas estan listas. Tomo todo lo necesario y me preparo para irme, voy de viaje a casa...todo el dia de hoy y esta noche seran para viajar...

Es muy casi medio dia cuando llego al distrito 12, que sigue siendo una poblacion pequeña pero ahora las calles estan empedradas y limpias, los niños corren por la calle, me dirijo a casa, el auto rentado recorre casi todo el camino hasta el lago pero le pido que me deje antes, deseo seguir el tramo a pie. Tomo mi mochila y camino, la casa poco a poco aparece frente a mi, el lago tambien. Me acerco y lo veo esa bola peluda que un dia llego en un caja corre hacia donde estoy ladrando, no con la fuerza de antaño pero me reconoce y se emociona mueve la cola, su ladrido cambia. De la casa salen ellos dos Gale y mamá, cuando el perro me alcanza juego una carrera con él hasta llegar a la casa los abrazo.

-Te he extrañado mucho- dice mi madre y la abrazo

-Yo tambien mamá

-¿Has estado bien?- dice gale mientras me abraza

-Si...y ustedes...

El resto de la mañana hablamos sobre cosas que han pasado aqui, me preguntan sobre mis viajes, aunque todos los miercoles leen mi columna en el periodico, me ensañan un libro donde las han recortado. Viajo, escribo. Es mas un pasatiempo que un trabajo. Ya que aunque tecnicamen en los juegos del hambre solo debe haber un ganador, que es como fue para Panem, yo recibo cada mes una "pension" como vencedora de los juegos, para el resto del pais yo no existo, para los curiosos que llegan a venir al distrito doce pueden acudir al cementerio y hallar una a tumba, sobre la que se puede leer mi nombre, mi antiguo nombre, y debajo la inscripcion: amada hija, que mejoró el mundo con una acto de sacrificio, la recuerdan y aman sus padres Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark...he estado pocas veses ahi, y es verdad se que una parte de mi esta adentro, esa parte que se pierde cuando se deja la infancia, esa parte que perdí al participar en la arena, matar o morir...las pesadillas, los gritos, el miedo, no se va nunca, solo se sobrevive...para el gobierno yo soy mas util muerta pero no medejaron morir, solo lo que respresento, La gente del distrito doce una vez mas como un acto colectivo de complicidad me han visto me vieron vivir entre ellos dos años mas, en esa epoca mi papá y yo hablabamos todos los dias por telefono y venia una vez al mes a verme. Cuando cumpli 19 decidi comenzar a viajar a escribir, dicen que soy algo asi como reportera freelance pero mas bien creo que he visto y conocido gente, que mi columna a ayudado a darle voz a los que no tienen los a sacar mesas y sillas tendremos visitas .Es poco mas de medio dia cuando escuchamos el motor de un par de autos que se acercan y luego los vemos. Una camioneta bastante traqueteada que se estaciona esta llena de gente de ella decienden mis abuelos Mellark, mis tios y mis primos, otro auto la abuela Everdeen, mi tia Prim, Jess con mis dos pequeños primos un chico y una chica, dos autos del primero desciende Ethan y Sarah ellos decidieron no tener hijos, pero del auto bajan una chica castaña y alta sin lugar a dudas la hija de Finnick y Annie, junto a ellas un niñito rubio que la verme corre mientras grita ¡Hermana!¡Hermana!, trae entre sus manos una caja con envoltura de obserquio, del ultimo auto veo que descienden Finnick y Annie Odair, Johanna y papá...caminan hacia a mi, mientras Evan se cuelga de mi cuello y me llena de besos...

-Feliz, feliz cumpleanos- dice una y otra vez-

Si, asi es, hoy cumplo 24 años, que increble, yo misma no lo puedo creer, yo no deberia exitir y aqui estoy, una bala que se disparó desde el anuncio del segundo quarter Quill que obligaria a mis padres a ir a los juegos y muy probablemente obligarme a morir antes de nacer nunca se asesto por completo en mi cabeza aunqeu en realidad creo que estuvo muy cerca,no lo olvido, cuantos y cuantos han tenido que morir para que, los niños que hoyestamos aqui y yo vivieramos, cuanto sufrimiento ha pasado tanta gente, se y muy que esta es una oportunidad que muchos no han tenido. Trato de hacer que cada instante cuente, trato de honrar la memoria de todos ellos con mis acciones, ya no uso mi viejo nombre, eso que importa, mis columnas llevan la firma H. Everllark, es la conjuncion de los apellidos de mis padres Everdeen y Mellark asi como la H de Howthorne. Soy feliz y se que mis padres lo son, no puedo pedir más a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, las penurias y la insertidumbre hay dias como estos, dias despejados donde puedes estar con la gente que amas, no importa como me llame lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que soy, lo que he vivido y como vivire...ya no hay juegos del hambre, ya no hay capitolio, ojala que este dulce periodo de paz dure, pero ahora estoy aqui y son feliz...

FIN

Pues bien esta fue la historia la verdad me faltó tiempo o para desarrollarla mas lo que me sobra es imaginación, por ejemplo la escena XXX de la que habla Katniss con Peeta...los juegos también me hubiera gustado desarrollarlos mas, ni se diga los combates de la revuelta. Hablar un poco mas de Prim o de como se dio el romance con Johanna, Ellie y los hijos de Gale. Bueno ya sera para la otra o quien sabe tal vez traje un poco mas en la historia. Un gran abrazo.


End file.
